No-One Else
by SyringaDiane
Summary: Mr Darcy still insults Elizabeth Bennet at the assembly, but thanks to Charles Bingley he redeems himself, for a while, his natural reticence still means he missteps and causes misunderstandings between him and the woman he loves. The characters are all Jane Austens, the original story is Jane Austens, the deviations are mine.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – More than Tolerable

"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me" Elizabeth flinched as she heard the words come out of HIS mouth. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen; Tall, with broad shoulders, muscular arm visible despite his jacket, a well tapered waist and muscular legs that even his breeches could not hide, his almost black curly hair set off the ice blue eyes that had caught her attention the moment he walked in the door. Her pain at the insult was almost physical, she knew she was not beautiful like her sister, Jane and constantly being compared to Jane by her mother did nothing to help her sense of worth but she knew that she was pretty in her own way, and a lot of her appeal lay with her wit and sense of humour but then he had not even bothered to be properly introduced, let alone actually have a conversation with her.

"Seriously Darcy? That is the best you can come up with? Be honest, for once don't avoid your feelings!" His friend Charles exclaimed as he moved his friend away from the crowds, until they were exactly in front of the pillar she was sitting behind.

"Okay, she is beautiful, so much so I feel like I cannot breathe when I look at her, I am terrified to go speak to her because I am afraid of what will come out of my mouth, you know what I am like in situations like this, I never come across well to strangers, I end up sounding like a total snob and offending people. I really do not want to do that to her or myself"

Elizabeth felt like she had stopped breathing, no-one had ever said that about her before, nor had she ever heard anyone being that vulnerable before. He thought she was beautiful? No-one thought she was beautiful, pretty yes, but never beautiful! His earlier insult forgot in light of this revelation. He was afraid to talk to her?

"Why don't you imagine you are talking to Georgie? You never have a problem when you are with her" His friend tried to help.

"That is my sister, I basically raised her, we are so familiar with each other. I doubt thinking of Georgie will help in this situation, especially after this last summer" His voice grew wretched as he spoke about his sister, his affection for her obvious, as well as the pain as he spoke about the last summer. She wondered what had happened to cause him such pain when talking about his sister.

She waited for them to walk away before she went in search of her friend Charlotte; it was no use trying to find Jane, Charles Bingley had already found her and was walking her to the dance floor, again.

"Elizabeth, where have you been? It is strange to see you not on the dance floor" Charlotte teased her friend.

"There is such a shortage of men, unless I am prepared to dance with the officers all night, I must stand a few out" Elizabeth had nothing against soldiers but her younger sister's blatant obsession with them made her feel like at least someone in her family had to show some restraint.

Feeling as if she was being watched, Elizabeth glanced around the room, her eyes met with a pair of ice blue ones, she smiled slightly and turned her attention to Charlotte again, who was telling her how her brothers had made her mother so angry, they were too afraid to show their faces at the assemble. Elizabeth laughed, Charlottes two brothers were a few years older than her, and were like brothers to her as well. It would have been nice if they had attended the assemble, then at least there was more chance of dancing.

William felt drained after his conversation with Charles, he felt isolated most of the times but at events like this even more so, his social awkwardness made it virtually impossible for him to relax and enjoy it like everyone else. He could not help but follow Elizabeth Bennet around the room with his eyes, as he had told Charles, she was beautiful. Yes, her sister Jane was classically beautiful but he had noticed Elizabeth the moment he walked into the room, her brown eyes were almost golden, radiant with intelligence and life, brighter than the candles in the room; her dark brown hair, curls escaping her pins, framing her face and accentuating her eyes, her cute button nose that crinkled slightly when she laughed, her full lush lips that begged to be kissed, her smooth skin, not sickly and pasty looking like most of the other women there, the slight tan hinted at time spent outdoors, her figure was not plank thin as was the fashion, she had generous breasts that her green gown could not hide, a narrow waist with slightly flared hips, but there was not an ounce of fat to be seen, she was almost muscular but in a pleasingly feminine way. His arousal was in agreement, Elizabeth Bennet was a visually pleasing woman.

Damn, where did that come from? Think of Caroline Bingley, think of Caroline Bingley, William was desperate to get his body under control, it would not do to be caught staring at Elizabeth Bennett with his body's approval so proudly on display!

Just as he was about to walk over to Elizabeth, in the hopes of finding the courage to ask her to dance he felt a hand curl itself around his arm, Caroline Bingley! "How tedious is this evening Mr Darcy?" Caroline cooed in his ear. Any ardour he felt was instantly gone, his normal mask of indifference fell across his face. "Not at all, Miss Bingley, this reminds me pleasantly of the gatherings we have back home at Pemberley" he replied, hoping she would get the hint. "Oh, but the class of people at Pemberley is so much more refined, Mr Darcy" she parried back.

"No Miss Bingley, they are the same kind of genteel folk you find here tonight, we country people are much the same wherever you go" surely, she would get the message now!

"I wonder if Charles is ready to leave yet? We have barely seen him at all; it seems that one of the local ladies has gotten her claws into him" Caroline droned in his ear.

He looked around for Charles, he was standing a little way off, making conversation with a group of happy looking people, Jane Bennett at his side laughing at whatever he had just said. There were two other men and another lady standing with them and Charles looked totally at ease. He was so envious of Charles's easy way when it came to making new acquaintances. He found it easier when he was with family and friends of long standing but making small talk with strangers' struck fear into his heart. He was not even comfortable talking to Miss Bingley and her sister, although that was hardly the same, he felt hunted by them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Kisses in the Moonlight

He untangled himself from Caroline's almost vicelike grip and made his way out onto one of the terraces. The cool night air was a blessing after the stifling warmth of the assemble hall.

"Oh Georgiana, why did I come here? I should rather have stayed at Pemberley with you."

"Mr Darcy?" a small quiet voice came out of the dark.

"Miss Elizabeth? What are you doing in the shadows?" he could barely see her.

"I am hiding Mr Darcy. But you cannot tell that to anyone." she replied, keeping her voice low.

"Hiding? From whom?" he was intrigued.

"My mother" She said, still keeping her voice low "she is determined to introduce me to every single man over the age of 16 in the hopes of finding me a husband."

"You do not want a husband?" he was incredulous

"I do, just not right now, and not without knowing their character, or temperament. And definitely not without love. I will only marry for the deepest, strongest kind of love" she declared. Her eyes darting to the doors leading back to the assemble hall.

"Does that even exist?" he asked, "Is your mother aware of your desires for marriage?"

"Yes, it does exist, it must exist, I refuse to believe that arranged marriages and marriages of convenience are all there are to a woman's lot in life. My mother might be aware but even if she is, finding husbands for all of her five daughters is way more important than our desires" her voice grew softer and sadder as she spoke.

"And you have not met anyone that you love in such a way" he asked the question with trepidation. Afraid that someone else, another man, was resident in her heart.

A peal of laughter broke forth from her, it was like angel bells in the night "I am only 17 Mr Darcy, I have had neither the time or opportunity to meet and get to know someone that I could feel that way about"

He felt relieved as she said that, and then alarmed that he had felt relief. What was it about this woman that affect him so? She was not of his circle, he moved in the first circles, he could not even imagine what circles she moved in. He was more than aware that any match he made would directly affect his sister chances at a good match, and after this last summer a good match was imperative.

His natural reticence and shyness rose to the fore. "I should return inside, anyone coming upon us would consider you compromised."

"Yes, I suppose you are right" she responded, "but why don't you stay and I will take walk in the garden." She seemed affronted and rose to leave.

"I meant no insult Miss Bennet"

"No, not intentionally, I am sure" she said turning towards the garden. She felt sensitive, his first insult, followed by his compliment, their brief conversation and then his comment, insinuating that she was trying to trap him.

Her hands rose to her face, it was a movement of vulnerability, aware that her comment was impertinent.

He reached out and took her hands, feeling the warmth from her cheeks and the cold of her hands; he drew her closer to him, it was no appropriate, but he just could not help himself. Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he lowered his face towards hers, glancing at her lips then back at her eyes, as his lips touched hers, briefly. Then he kissed her again, longer, harder, the softness of her lips and the sweetness of her breath drew him to her, his tongue touched her bottom lip, her mouth opened, his tongue continued it journey to explore the wonders of her mouth.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called out.

They broke apart, he felt himself being pulled deeper into the shadows of an alcove, so dark he could not even see Elizabeth, although he could feel her hands in his, the heat from her body warming his own, no amount of thinking of Caroline Bingley would have any effect on his arousal now.

"My Mother!" she gasped quietly "If she finds us here she will insist that we marry, she will say that…." She went silent as Mrs Bennet made her way out onto the terrace. He saw her look around briefly, not seeing anyone she returned to the assemble hall calling her daughter's name.

He realised he was still holding her hands, he let go of the one and started to move out into the garden, pulling her with him. Using the moonlight to see where he was going he moved deeper into the garden until he found a bench. He pulled out his handkerchief, spread it on the bench, indicating for her to sit. She sat down, her shoulders were shaking, he was alarmed, had he done the wrong thing? Was she crying?

Then he heard the sound of her laughter, she looked up at him, mirth in her face as she laughed.

He smiled, she was so truly beautiful, but no more so than right now.

"Mr Darcy, I was under the impression you were shy, and a gentleman!" She exclaimed through her laughter.

"I am" he replied, "well normally I am, but something about you makes me forget that"

"I mean makes me forget that I am shy, not that I am a gentleman" he tried to correct himself

"although it was not gentlemanly of me to kiss you in the shadows or be alone with you in a secluded part of this garden, anyone coming upon us will assume that you are compromised" he said with alarm.

She laughed "Then we must make sure that no-one comes upon, mustn't we!"

Her laughter stopped, her face was serious "My first kiss…. oh, my first kiss" she looked at him shyly, he was struck by the various facets of this woman. "Is that how kisses are supposed to be?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"I don't know, I have never kissed anyone before" he said, alarmed to realise it was a first-time experience for both of them. One he wanted to repeat.

He reached out and cupped her face with his hands, "Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he asked shyly. He felt her head move from side to side in his hands as she said a very soft "No, I don't mind"

He leant in and again their lips met, an he had come home, he felt like he belonged, like he was not alone.

Her mind was racing yet at the same time standing still, the effect of the kiss seemed to penetrate her whole body. Her knees felt weak, she was glad she was sitting, between her legs was getting moist and her breasts seem to have hardened to peaks that wanted to be touched. She drew back, overwhelmed by the reaction of her body. He looked at her questioningly, she gave him a small smile, she hoped he could see in the moonlight. He must have seen, because he smiled back, and then turned his back on her and cleared his throat.

"I apologise Miss Elizabeth, I am so sorry to take advantage of you like this. I have no idea what came over me, you just have this effect on me" his voice sounded strained.

"It takes two to kiss, Mr Darcy, and it was not an unpleasant experience. I am not complaining" she said calmly, trying to calm her body's reaction.

He was reassured by her words, but it was not helping his arousal, he was mortified by his base reaction to their kisses. He wanted more, he wanted to touch her all over, feel her skin, he wanted her. He thought about her mother looking for her earlier, realising that going deeper into the garden was a mistake. If they were to be discovered it would be a disaster, he might get away with the reputation of being a rake, but she would be considered a fallen woman. He was at once horrified.

"Miss Bennet, I realise the error of my bringing you into the garden, your mother was already looking for you, and now people will realise that you are missing, then they will realise I am missing, and they will assume the worst. I need to rectify this!"

"Mr Darcy, my mother knows me by now, I will not be found unless I want to be found. She knows next to nothing about you, we can sort this out." There was slight panic in her voice, but she seemed confident.

She seemed to think for a while, and then she turned to him "You must go around to the servant's entrance, I will show you where it is. I will return through the terrace doors as if I have been in the garden alone all this time; I will ask Mrs Morris to get you to the library.

He was amazed, she was courageous and without the normal hysteria women seem to have. He followed her around the house, into the servant's entrance where she found Mrs Morris, explained that she had found Mr Darcy in the garden and he did not want to return to the assemble due to a headache, asking Mrs Morris to smuggle him into the library so that he could rest a while. Mrs Morris cheerfully agreed offering to bring him some willow bark tea, which he accepted to perpetuation the ruse, he abhorred deceit but, in this instance, he had to protect Elizabeth's reputation.

He found himself ensconced in the library with a bitter brew of willow bark tea, which strangely enough he needed. He felt tired, taking advantage of the situation he relaxed in the armchair by the fire, replaying the events of the evening, replaying his first kiss and the wonderful woman he had shared it with.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Back to Reality

Elizabeth made her way back to the garden, "Lizzie?" someone grabbed her arm, "Father!" she gasped. "Have you been walking around the garden this whole time Lizzie?" she could hear the alarm in her father's voice. "Yes, it was so warm in the assemble hall, and mother seemed determine to introduce me to anyone who is eligible to be my future husband, I just could not stand it anymore" It was not a lie, not a full lie. Her father chuckled, "Yes Lizzie, I understand, but you should have told someone where you were"

"Plausible deniability?" she replied.

Her father burst out laughing "Did you at least have a good time?" he asked.

"Yes father, I did, it was most…enjoyable"

"What did you make of our new neighbours? Your mother is quite enraptured with them" her father took great delight in her mother's fancies.

"Mr Bingley is very amiable, he seemed very taken with Jane, which shows good judgement. His sisters are very full of themselves and their own self-importance, they think us nothing but country bumpkins." She knew her father liked her insights into people and did not hesitate to share her thoughts.

"And Mr Darcy?" her father asked, the tone of his voice changing

"My first impression of Mr Darcy was not very good. He appeared rude and proud but then I accidentally overhear a conversation between him and Mr Bingley where he admitted to being shy and not at ease with strangers. I realised that if one took the time to get to know him he almost as amiable as Mr Bingley." She wondered if she had maybe shared too much information with her father.

"And your subsequent conversation in the garden confirmed this opinion?"

Her heart sank, she should have realised by the tone of his voice that he knew she was not being fully honest. "Yes father" there was no use denying it.

"You must be more careful Lizzie, I was already out in the garden when the two of you came out, I was about to step out when Mr Darcy seemed to recover his senses. What if it was not me in the garden who discovered you? You and your sisters would be ruined. I know that I am very relaxed with you and your sisters, but I expected better from you. If Mr Darcy likes you, then he must apply to me to court you, properly, with chaperones. "

'Yes father, I am sorry. It was unexpected and new…" her voice trailed off

"And quite delightful I am sure" her father said with amusement in his voice. "You forget that I was young once too. We will say no more about it but I caution you strongly Lizzy, do not let your feelings run away with you, not all good looking men are good, I am sure Mr Darcy is a good sort of fellow, once he had recovered his senses he was aware of the risk to you and the part he played. Another fellow might not care for your reputation at all."

He offered her his arm and the two of them returned to the assemble, she was blushing at her father's words. "Your quick thinking to having him go via the servant's entry to the library was a stroke of genius, very few people would think to look there for a person, I suspect much like myself, he is the sort to seek refuge there."

"I don't know papa, it is where I would go if I were to hide from others." She responded.

"That is, when you are not seeking refuge in the garden." Her father joked, knowing it would make her a little bit uncomfortable and hopefully make her think twice before repeating her actions of this evening. Miss Bingley was a vicious sort of woman and would not hesitate to blacken someone else's name, especially if like he suspect, it involved Mr Darcy, the woman had not bothered to hide her preference for that man.

He knew his daughter, her head and heart did not turn easily, this man must be something special to have this effect on her. He hoped that Mr Darcy was not toying with his favourite daughter, for his sake and his daughters.

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful, Miss Bingley seemed to be searching for Mr Darcy who did not return until the evening was almost at an end. Mr Hurst drank himself into a stupor and Mrs Hurst pretended that everything was just fine.

Mr Bingley, when not dancing with Jane or one of the other young ladies, was at Janes side, meeting new acquaintance, he seemed to be very much in his element. Jane was radiant, more so than usual, her quiet happy manners complimented Mr Bingley's liveliness.

Mrs Bennet was happily gossiping with her friends, at times lamenting her second daughter's unwillingness to settle down; delighting in Mr Bingley's attentions to Jane' despairing at ever finding a partner for Mary, who would want a wife who could quote Fordyce's sermons? Well at least Kitty and Lydia were lively and pleasant enough; Lydia was tall for her age, a very pretty girls, in a year or two she might attract a man of five thousand or more. Her neighbours indulged her, they were used to her ways, she was not a vicious woman, a better neighbour could not be wished for.

Mr Bennet was tempted to make his way to the library, knowing that Mr Darcy would be there, but he decided to save that juicy conversation and bit of sport for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – Consider yourself warned

The next morning Mr Darcy was up early, even in town he did not keep town hours, he was not about to start now. It also gave him at least four hours without Caroline Bingley flattering and fawning over him, she refused to adhere to anything but town hours. He saddled Apollo, preferring to do it himself rather than let one of the grooms do it, that was how his father taught him. Setting out toward the rise he saw from his chamber windows, he thought it would give a great prospect of the surrounding lands.

At the base of Oakham mount, he slid off Apollo and let him roam, Apollo would not go far, he did not know the area, so he would first see if the terrain up the mount was suitable for a horse, he would hate for Apollo to sustain an injury. As he climbed up the incline, he could hear singing, a light pleasing voice that was clear like a bell, melodic and unaffected. It was not the most polished performance he had ever heard but it made him happy and want to sing too. But he did not.

As he reached the top, he was amazed to see Miss Elizabeth sitting on a blanket, eyes closed, face turned to the rising sun, singing. He dared not move, watching the joy on her face, the sun lighting up her beautiful features, she was glowing as each ray touch her. He suddenly became aware that his body had reacted to this incredible scene, he was painfully aroused, yet again, just by the sight of her.

He retreated, making sure not to step on any twigs or make a noise to alert her to his presence. His own reaction to her was reprehensible, he had to remind himself of every reason that made her totally unsuitable for him. He realised that he had never felt like this before, not about a woman. His thoughts kept racing back to his sister, his duty to her and their family.

A few days later, the Netherfield party found themselves at a dinner party at Lucas Lodge. Caroline Bingley made sure that everyone in their party knew that she was not happy about attending. She had been most vocal the whole day and the entire coach ride to Lucas Lodge.

Once inside the party were welcomed by Sir Lucas and his wife, Mr Bingley made a bee line for Jane Bennet, his sisters followed him, greeting Jane with apparent warmth and joy. Mr Hurst as per his want, ensconced himself at the card tables with a drink at his side. Mr Darcy moved so that he was to the side of the room, surveying the room and its occupants; looking for Miss Elizabeth.

She was standing talking to Charlotte Lucas, the candle light silhouetting her figure, showing the outline of her body under her light cream dress. Her figure was very pleasing indeed. Yet again Mr Darcy had to get his body under regulation, he turned to look out the window, which due to the darkness had no view to mention. He longed to be in his chambers, he really needed to give his body some release. A few deep breaths and focussing his mind on the conversations happening behind him in the room, he could hear Mrs Bennet's voice above all the others, and that took care of his embarrassing problem. For now.

"Mr Darcy" he looked, it was Mr Bennet.

"Good evening Mr Bennet" offering a small bow, he wondered why Miss Elizabeth's father was seeking him out.

"Good evening. This might be the country and we might do something differently to town but understand that a reputation ruined here is the same as a reputation ruined in town. My daughters are very precious to me Mr Darcy, especially Elizabeth, do not think for a second that I will stand by and let you take advantage of her or compromise her. Be thankful sir, that is was I in the gardens last night and not my wife, a forced marriage is not what I want for my daughter, but my wife would give you and her very little option. Be very aware that a repeat will result in me calling you out, I will not give you an option to court or marry her, you have done nothing to earn her." Mr Bennet offered his warning in a low but clear voice. Mr Darcy was left without a doubt that crossing Mr Bennet would not end well for his life or his reputation.

"I apologise Mr Bennet, to you and your daughter. It was a momentary lapse of judgement, your daughter is most extraordinary and beautiful, but that is in no way an excuse for my behaviour. It will not be repeated sir. "He could not deny it, as it was obvious that her father had somehow observed his abhorrent behaviour the night of the assemble.

"I thank you, and trust that you are a man of your word" Mr Bennet nodded and walked across the room.

He could feel himself reddening, out of shame not anger, Mr Bennet was right, his behaviour was reprehensible. His eyes searched for Miss Elizabeth, who was engaged in a lively debate with Captain Forster; her eyes sparkling as she drove home her point, teasing the military man without malice.

He walked around the room, passing Mr Bennet who was engaged in deep discussion with Mr Goulding about field drainage. As he was about to pass them by, Mr Bennet called out to him.

"Mr Darcy, I understand that you are a landowner of substantial property up north. It is far wetter in Derbyshire than here in Hertfordshire, what manner of drainage do you and your tenants employ?"

He was surprised that Mr Bennet was asking for his input considering the dressing down he had just received from the man. He sat down in a vacant chair next to Mr Bennet and began discussing farming methodologies he used at Pemberley. At no stage did any of the men asking about his wealth, the expanse of his property or any other vulgar questions he normally found himself forced to deal with in company. He found himself at ease, the conversation was intelligent and constructive, Mr Bennet and Mr Goulding were responsible landowners who took their duties seriously.

They had started to discuss tile drainage and the viability of this method, the cost involved in both material and labour, Mr Bennet was very keen to implement it in one of the tenant pastures.

"Father, it is too late in the season to consider tile drainage in Mr Thomas field, the field is totally water logged from the recent rains and will stay that way until the summer." All the men in the conversation turned to look at Miss Elizabeth. Mr Darcy was amazed, since when did a gentle woman, especially one so young, know anything about fields or drainage.

"You are right, as usual" her father admitted "but I would dearly like to see it in action, and from what I have read that field is perfect"

"I agree with you there, but we should have started it at least four months ago" his daughter replied, smiling at her father. "We are just going to have to let Mr Thomas graze his sheep in the top Longbourne field as it will be lying fallow this year. The turnips have just been harvested so there will be plenty to keep them occupied through the winter. "

The other men did not look amazed or alarmed at this interruption, in fact it seemed quite common place for them. Mr Darcy was convinced his mouth was hanging open. What a singular woman! Knowledgeable and Beautiful! Miss Elizabeth and her father continued their conversation about the fields and the other men struck up their own conversations, including him with ease. He could not remember when last, he actually enjoyed a social gathering as much as this one.

After a light repast, Mr Darcy took a turn around the room, and it was not long before Caroline Bingley was attached to his arm.

"I am sure I can understand your thoughts Sir" she said as she tightened her grasp on his arm. "You are thinking it would be reprehensible to spend many more evenings in such a manner."

"I am sure you cannot Miss Bingley" he replied trying to loosen his arm from her grip. "I was pleasantly reflecting on the joy a fine pair of eye and a knowledgeable mind can bestow."

"Mr Darcy! And whose fine eyes and knowledgeable mind would this be?" she pushed her breasts against his arm, batting her eyelids as she tried to make eye contact with him.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet" from the intake of breath beside him, he knew that was not the response she was expecting, having loosened her grip on his arm, he walked across the room to Mr Bingley who appeared ready to leave for the evening.

Why did he stared at her with such censure when she was discussing the fields with her father? Obviously, her knowledge of farming disgusted him, the ladies of his acquaintance probably only gossiped and discussed covering screens and whatnot, they did not discuss farming. She had in fact not realised he was sitting with her father, until their conversation was full underway, and it was too late to walk away. Then of course there was the kisses at the assemble, she was not sure what she expected but a brief greeting and then being totally ignored, was not it.

More alarming was her father inviting him to play chess the following day. Mr Darcy sitting in her father's study playing chess? How was she supposed to react to this? She was not pleased, and she did not fully understand why.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Of Horses and Greek Mythology

The next morning found Elizabeth up early making her escape before her mother or sisters woke up. She needed to be out in nature, she needed to think; her reactions to Mr Darcy since meeting him were all over the place, she wanted him to notice her, he said he found her beautiful, he kissed her, he confused her, he infuriated her. "Hurmp, That Man!" she exclaimed as she started up Oakham Mount, only to discover the object of her frustrations sitting against her favourite tree fast asleep.

She had always considered him handsome to be sure, but sitting there asleep, his body and face relaxed, he looked even more so, and younger. She did not often gaze upon men, especially not their bodies; but his was particularly fine, he had taken off his coat and waistcoat, he was in quite a state of undress; his entire stature was tall and muscular, from his legs, to his broad chest to his arm. She felt herself shiver at how attractive she found his body.

She wondered why with the fine beds at Netherfield, Mr Darcy would be sleeping against a tree on Oakham Mount, she wondered if she should wake him or just leave without him knowing she had been there. Just then a very mischievous thought popped into her head, without a second thought she gathered some wild flowers, plaited them into a crown, tiptoeing up to him she placed it on his head, standing back to survey her handiwork, she smiled and quietly made her way back to Longbourne.

Mr Darcy had battled to get rid of Caroline Bingley and her insidious comments from the time they left Lucas Lodge until he could politely excuse himself from the company to go to bed. He woke early as he always did but he was tired, he made his way to Oakham Mount, thinking it was too early to encounter Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Once there the sun warmed him, and the temptation to relax against the tree in the warmth was one he succumbed to willingly. He did not know what woke him, but he guessed it was late enough to call at Longbourne, Mr Bennet had invited him to play chess, and he was looking forward to it. He put on his waistcoat and coat, realising it was scandalous that he had been sleeping out in the open in such a state of undress, but he felt refreshed after his nap he could not regret his actions. As he mounted Apollo a flower crown fell from his head, he dismounted and picked it up, how on earth had a flower crown found its way onto his head. He looked around, in the dirt he saw dainty little foot prints, he smiled, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he could not imagine anyone else doing such an audacious thing. He placed the flower crown over Apollos ears, remounted and turned Apollo in the direction of Longbourne.

The groom that met him at the Bennet stables looked at the flower crown on Apollo with amusement, "Good morning Sir, your horse looks very pretty today." A smile threatened to break out on the young mans face. "Good morning." Mr Darcy smiled at the groom as he dismounted and walked out of the stables.

He was disappointed when he did not see Miss Elizabeth when he arrived, becoming even more so when he found out she and her sisters had walked to Meryton. He stayed a long time, playing a tough game of chess against Mr Bennet, it was almost time for afternoon tea when the two gentlemen emerged from the study, declining an invitation to stay for tea Mr Darcy took Apollos reigns from the groom as he made his farewells to Mr Bennet, his wife and Miss Mary.

At that moment Elizabeth, Jane, Kitty and Lydia arrived home, Kitty and Lydia were charmed at the flower crown on Apollos head. Mr Darcy bowed and greeted the sisters "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia, good afternoon, I hope you are all well?"

Each sister greeted in turn and assured him of their wellbeing. He made eye contact with Miss Elizabeth, 'Do you not think that Apollo look very fine today Miss Elizabeth?"

He watched as she blushed, confirming his suspicion that it was she that put the flower crown on his head whilst he was sleeping. He suddenly recalled his state of undress whilst sleeping and blushed himself.

"Indeed, Apollo looks very fine this morning, Mr Darcy, I dare say he thinks he is the finest horse in the neighbourhood." Elizabeth rose to the challenge of Mr Darcy's teasing, wondering how he knew it was her that put the crown on his head. He was now properly attired as a gentleman should be, she remembered how relaxed and peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, and how attractive his body was when not encased in the layers dictated by society. She blushed again at the thought of his well-toned muscles.

He watched her blush, appreciating how it illuminated her beauty, he also wondered how much she seen when she had come upon him sleeping this morning. Had he been talking in his sleep? Snoring? He blushed himself as he wondered how inappropriate it was that a young maiden had seen him thus.

Elizabeth saw him blush, at which she curtseyed, excused herself as she went to check if the tea was ready. Jane repeated her father's invitation to stay for tea, which Mr Darcy now allow himself to accept; Mr Bennet's eyebrow raised at this change of mind, which only Kitty noticed as Mr Darcy had already offered his arm to Jane as the oldest sister, to proceed indoors. Kitty had offered to take Apollo to the stables herself instead of calling a groom, she wanted to check on Hebe their own horse, she had become increasingly frustrated at Lydia who only wanted to talk about officers and lace. She knew she was just viewed as one of the silly sisters in the Bennet family, it had started to chaff at her, she knew she was not really silly, but it seemed the only way to get some attention form either of her parents. No-one else really rode, Elizabeth could but chose to walk, Jane did not like riding or walking but would ride if those were her only two options. Mary and Lydia both avoided horses, out of fear of the big animals. Kitty found horses to be gentle giants, she had often poured her heart out to Hebe.

As Kitty returned to the house, joining the others in the parlour, she wondered about her father's expression as Mr Darcy accepted Janes invitation to tea, Mr Darcy was on the point of leaving when they got back from Meryton; he had obviously changed his mind when they arrived. Did he, like many others before him, favour Jane? Kitty looked at her father as she entered the room, he was sipping his tea as he watched Mr Darcy; Mr Darcy was sitting on a single chair, opposite Elizabeth and Jane, who were sharing a love seat. Lydia was sprawled out on the other love seat, squashing poor Mary into the corner. Her mother was in her usual chair, positioned to see everyone in the room, giving her dominance in all conversations. She was trying to draw Mr Darcy into a conversation about his estate in Derbyshire, and he was not obliging, giving short answers, offering no additional information. Kitty could see her mother's ire rising, how could she encourage Jane to flirt with this man if he would not give her anything to work with. Kitty smiled as she lowered her head and seated herself on the only other available chair in the room, next to her father. As she looked up, she noticed that her father was looking at her, almost as if he saw her for the first time; really saw her, noticed her?

"I trust the Hebe is faring well, Kitty?" her father asked

"Yes, Papa." She replied, surprised that her father had even noticed her absence. "I gave Apollo a feedbag, he seemed put out that Hebe had one and he did not, I trust that meets with your approval Mr Darcy?" she asked nervously, not sure what to make of the tall man from Derbyshire.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty, that is most generous of you." Mr Darcy smiled at Kitty.

The young girl was flustered, first her father, now Mr Darcy. It seemed the less time she spent with Lydia, the more people seem to notice her in a positive light. She was overwhelmed but pleased at this realisation. Perhaps she should talk to Elizabeth, Jane and Elizabeth got attention wherever they went, and they were always ladylike and proper. Elizabeth was spirited but never vulgar or rude.

"Are you okay Kitty?" Elizabeth asked her sister, as she watch a range of emotions play across her sister's face. She noticed how pleased Kitty looked at Mr Darcy praise, realising that Kitty often got over looked in favour of Jane or Lydia, even herself. Looking at Mary, she realised it was the same if not worse for Mary. How could she not have noticed? She always looked at Lydia and Kitty as a unit, today she saw Kitty in her own light, as an individual, she did not realise that Kitty even knew about horses, let alone spent time with their horses. She was also pleased that Mr Darcy had praised Kitty, she was still angry with him, but it lessened because he had done a much-needed kindness to her sister.

Mr Darcy in turn had watched the dynamic play out in between the family member in that moment. He noticed Miss Kitty's delight at being praised, guessing she did not often get praised; Mr Bennet seemed to be observing his second youngest daughter with an air of interest, as if he only just noticed she existed. Mostly he noticed Miss Elizabeth's pleasure at the attention he paid Miss Kitty, she seemed to come to her own realisation of her younger sister, he wished they had the intimacy where he could discuss this with her, having a sister almost the same age as Miss Kitty.

"Miss Kitty, do you play the pianoforte?" he asked the young girl

"No, with five sisters, one pianoforte and no particular talent for it, I don't." she replied, there was an air of resignation as she said this.

"My sister, Georgiana, plays, she loves to play but I think that is because I am so much older than her and we have no other siblings. She must about the same age as yourself, she is sixteen this past July. She also cares very much for horses, her own horse is called Enyo, who as you know is the sister to Hebe." He smiled as he spoke about his beloved sister.

"How delightful!" Kitty's eyes lit up, "Does your sister also enjoy Greek mythology?"

"You know Greek mythology?" her father asked in amazement.

"Lizzy used to read them to us when we were younger, as I learned to read, I started to enjoy them on my own" Kitty whispered as she looked down at her hands in her lap, thinking she had again done something in error.

"That is amazing Kitty, I would love to discuss your views on the gods and their tales." Her father replied, excited that this daughter was turning out to be nothing like he assumed.

"La, what a joke! "Lydia interrupted the conversation "Who wants to discuss mythical beings when there is a camp of real officers a few miles away in Meryton!"

"Lydia, please excuse yourself from company and go to your room. Spend until dinner considering why your comment and behaviour is unacceptable in polite and adult company. "her father had not raised his voice, but the tone of it was accepting no gain saying.

"But papa…." Clever as Lydia was, she did not realise that she had pushed her father the wrong way at the wrong time.

"Now, please Lydia, or I will ask the Hills to assist you. If you want to behave like a child, then I am afraid I must treat you like a child." There was no idle threat in her father's voice, and Lydia stomped her way upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**When reading this please keep in mind this is fan FICTION, it is for fun and light enjoyment, don't take it too seriously, I don't. **

CHAPTER 6 – A Trade man by another name

"Was that really necessary?" Mrs Bennet asked her husband, forgetting that they had company. "She is full young and full of spirit, you cannot expect her to be learned like yourself or Lizzy or put on pretensions of knowledge like Kitty."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears at her mother's words.

"Miss Kitty, do you ride often?" Mr Darcy interjected quickly wanting to divert this young girls' tears.

Kitty swallowed back her tears, "I try to ride at least once a week, if the horses are not needed by the tenants or for the farm."

"The tenants?" Mr Darcy asked, there were not many landholders who would risk their horses at the hands of tenants.

"Oh yes, we have an agreement with our tenants to assist with the horses as needed. "Kitty replied enthusiastically. "They are most grateful and will often thank us with a freshly baked loaf or fresh produce. The relationship between us and the tenants is important for the success of Longbourne, well that is what Lizzy has taught me, and I believe she is right."

Mr Darcy turned to Mr Bennet, "Your daughters are remarkable sir. I seriously doubt there is a single lady of the ton who is aware that estates have tenants, let alone the importance tenants play in the success of an estate."

The room was stunned silent. Such praise and censure from Mr Darcy were unexpected.

'My apologies, that was totally inappropriate." Mr Darcy realised that he had spoken out loud.

"No, indeed I am pleased that you approve. Not many men of the ton would care if a lady knew or not. I cannot take credit however, that would go to Jane and Elizabeth, who were taught by their mother, between Mrs Bennet and our daughters they have done wonders for Longbourne." Mr Bennet seemed to be realising this for the first time, he had never had to worry about the tenants, accepting their praise as given, his daughters arranging everything so that he had very little to worry about outside of keeping the books. First his wife had taken up the mantle and she had insisted that her daughters learn as soon as they were able; with the exception of Lydia. This was something he was going to attend to immediately, Lydia was to learn just as her sisters had.

"I apologise for Lydia's behaviour, and that you had to witness her discipline, Mr Darcy. I am sure with a younger sister you realise that the sooner bad behaviour is address the sooner it is rooted out." Mr Bennet apologised to Mr Darcy.

"I wish Georgiana had a fraction of Miss Lydia spirit" Mr Darcy said, with no small amount of sorrow in his voice. "She was always a shy creature, but events this past summer have rendered her all but mute, and I am at a loss at how to lift her spirits. She is currently with my aunt and uncle, where she is safe, but she does not react well to exposure to strangers, with my aunt in the first circles she can barely escape social interaction. My only joy is that she is not out yet so she can still escape balls and assembles. I fear for when she is to come out. "

"Fifteen, sixteen is the most trying time for a young girl, Mr Darcy, you might find as she gets over these ages, she will come into her own. You just need to show her you love her." Mr Darcy almost fell out of his chair as he heard these words come from Mrs Bennet, gently and warmly, she smiled at him with care "Would you like some more tea, sir?" she asked as if the previous words had never come from her lips.

"No thank you kindly Mrs Bennet, I fear my hosts have begun to wonder if I have gotten lost being absent so long." With that he stood and bowed, greeting each family member, he shook hands with Mr Bennet and invited him to Netherfield when he was at his leisure for a chess rematch. "It has been a while since I have had such a challenging opponent Mr Bennet."

"You will have to play my Lizzy then Mr Darcy, you will not escape as easily as you have with me." Mr Bennet said with a twinkle in his eye.

The look of amazement on Mr Darcy's face was priceless, "I really should be no longer be amazed at the vast talents your daughters possess Mr Bennet, it is truly unique. Good Day Sir."

"Good Day Mr Darcy, until next time." Mr Bennet returned to his study, realising it had been a while since he had enjoyed his family's company as he had today. He did not realise how unique, as Mr Darcy had put it, his daughters were until someone else had pointed it out. He could not however take all the credit; his wife had expended a lot of time to their education as daughters of a gentleman landowner.

Arriving back at Netherfield Mr Darcy had to fight the impulse to run back to Longbourne as Caroline Bingley slithered up to him, taking hold of his arm in a vice like grip, breathing onto him "Mr Darcy, we had quite despaired, we thought the Bennet's had taken you captive, we were expecting a ransom note."

"Don't be ridiculous Caroline." Her brother was hear to say from the parlour, "Who can blame the man, such enthralling company. How are the Bennet's?"

Despite Charles Bingley inclusive question Mr Darcy knew it was actually Jane he was enquiring about.

"Miss Bennet is very well Charles" he smiled as he walked into the parlour answering his friends unasked question.

"Really Charles, you do not seriously want align yourself with that family? A dalliance might be overlooked by the ton, but a courtship, or heaven forbid, a marriage into that family would ruin you; and by association taint any chance I might have of marrying well." Miss Bingley was staring pointedly at Mr Darcy as she finished her tirade.

"Miss Bingley, it would do well to remember that Miss Bennet is a gentleman's daughter, landed gentry spanning more than five generations; regardless of his fortune that puts his daughters in a sphere above that of the son, or daughter of a tradesman. Mr Bingley would be improving his standing in society by marry one of the Bennet daughters." Mr Darcy felt that he had to make this distinction to Miss Bingley who convenient forgot that she was only the daughter of a tradesman. Her desire to be in the first circle of the ton drove her pursuit of him, and her degradation of the Bennet daughters.

Miss Bingley's face became pinched and her displeasure was very evident before she realised and composed herself with what she must consider a pleasant expression. She comforted herself that although Miss Bennet MAY be an acceptable match for her brother, there was no ways Miss Eliza would ever be a match for Mr Darcy; he was, after all, of the first circles and had to marry for connections; wealth might not be a big factor but it was still a factor, and she had it on good authority that the Bennet girls did not have much in the way of dowries; whereas, despite her roots in trade, she had a particularly large dowry, which could assist in overlooking those despicable trade roots. Just then dinner was announced, Mr Bingley made sure to offer his arm before his sister could imply that Mr Darcy escort her to dinner, leaving Mr Darcy to walk to dinner alone as Mr Hurst had taken his wife's arm.

Miss Bingley would have thrown more than her fair share of expensive vases if she was aware that her brother was still involved in trade; not directly, he made use of men like Edward Gardiner who was considered a gentleman despite his direct links to trade, he had made many a man rich with his acute business decisions. The last five years his trade decisions were more often than not very profitable, it was almost as if he had inside information.

Dinner was quite sedate, Miss Bingley was still peeved at Mr Darcy's defence of Miss Bennet, it was not that she did not like Jane Bennet, but she had aspirations that did not include that lady. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy planned to visit the Bennet's the next day, after they had done some hunting. Mr Bingley desperately wanted to ask Mr Darcy about his visit that day but feared the reaction it would evoke from Caroline.

Mr Darcy decided to put Charles out of his misery, first telling Charles about the epic chess battle he had with Mr Bennet moving swiftly on to detail how Jane and her sisters were involved with the tenants at Longbourne, having learnt from their mother what was expected from them as land owners. He chose to liken it to his own duties to his tenants, that he shared with his sister, explaining to Charles that the relationship between land holder and tenant was a mutually beneficial one, that should not be ignored.

Charles Bingley was charmed that the woman he was in love was so perfect for the role of the wife of a land owner; he was well aware that his roots in trade could be viewed in a negative light with some of the gentry; but he doubted that it would be such a huge obstacle to the Bennet's.

"Really Charles, I cannot imagine that Mr Darcy expects you to actually speak to the tenants, that is why you employ a steward, like Mr Darcy has done. The Bennet's obviously cannot afford one!" Caroline Bingley interrupted their conversation, not wanting to hear another word of praise for those infernal Bennet girls.

"No Miss Bingley, a landowner must know his tenants, and speak to them, a steward is all fine and well, but to have the respect of your tenants in tantamount for success; they must know that you are invested in their well being and that you have respect for them as tenant; you cannot merely appoint a steward." Mr Darcy was losing his patience, surely, she had learnt all of this at that seminary she boasted of having attended, at every opportunity she got to promote her extensive education as a lady. He could not consider marrying a woman who did not understand estate management, or at least her role in an estate; he was very well aware of her ambition to be his wife despite the fact that she was a pretty woman, he was not attracted to her, but more to that everything she viewed as an accomplishment was superficial; for sure she could entertain a dinner party with her pianoforte skills, after having arrange said dinner but when it came to being actually helpful running an estate even one as small as Netherfield she was as useful as a decorative vase. That aside, her acerbic wit and sometimes, most times nasty character was as distasteful as spending time with his Aunt Catherine.

He thought it was a pity Mr Bennet was not richer, or better connected, his daughters had been properly taught how to be the perfect wife to an estate owner, and they had the socially acceptable accomplishments. Elizabeth especially would make wonderful wife…wait, had he just thought of Elizabeth Bennet as a wife, his wife? Worse he had thought of her as Elizabeth, he was going to have to guard his mind, he could not afford to have those kinds of thoughts.

"Don't you agree, Mr Darcy?" Caroline Bingley's voice broke through his thoughts like a bullet through a plate of glass.

"Excuse me, I was wool gathering" he replied, refusing to fall in her trap, one she had tried often when she noticed he was distracted.

"I was saying, that regardless of how well trained the Bennet daughters are, they have no connections and their dowries are, according to gossip, meagre; there is little chance they will marry well." Caroline smirked, he was alarmed at how she seemed to have read his mind.

"As a gentleman's daughters, their chances are as good as yours Miss Bingley." Darcy replied as he rose from the dinner table, indicating that he was done, with eating and the conversation. It was rude, as he was not the host, but he knew Charles would over look it, firstly as his friend and secondly because of Miss Bennet.

He removed himself to the study, the only one of two rooms Miss Bingley would not enter without invitation, the other being the library. He poured himself a whiskey, waiting for Charles to join him.

"Darcy? I hoped you would be here" Charles spoke as he walked through the door.

"I am sorry I was rude to your sister, but I am not apologizing to her; she has a false idea of who she is and her place in society. And please, be aware I am not going to marry her, ever. If she tries to compromise me, I will call her out publicly. I value your friendship Bingley, but not enough to offer myself up to the parson's mousetrap." He decided to play open cards with his friend.

"Darcy, I support you on that one hundred percent my friend, but I don't want to talk about my sister, I want to talk to you about Miss Bennet, I need your guidance." Charles responded.

"You know your own mind Bingley, but if you want my advice, here it is, get to know Miss Bennet, be sure of her feelings before you commit." Darcy advised his friend.

"You are a good friend, Darcy. I will call on Miss Bennet every day if I have to, to get to know her character." Mr Bingley was appreciative.

"Mrs Bennet will love that" Darcy laughed with his friend. "I am retiring for the night, I am in dire need of good sleep."

"Good night my friend, I trust you will have a good night's sleep." Charles had poured himself a whiskey and was making himself comfortable at his desk, Darcy was quite certain that he had no intention of attending to estate matters or reading, his mind was more pleasantly occupied.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Mr Darcy woke rested, despite Elizabeth Bennet trespassing in his dreams. He knew it was early and that neither his host or his sister would be awake as yet. He decided to slip out passed the kitchen, grab something to eat and take Apollo for a ride. It was just what the both of them needed.

Mrs Nicol seemed to have read his mind, and had a small breakfast packed with a flask, he thanked her and slipped out of the house. His walk to stable invigorated him, as he saddled Apollo, he took pleasure in the simple actions that other people let servants do. He remembered the time spent with his father, as he explained to him that they were of the people, that their station is life meant that more was expected from them, that they should expect more from themselves. It was no good enough to use your position to dominate and abuse your power, you owed it to yourself, your predecessors and future generations to leave a legacy of service and diligence.

As he saddled Apollo, he was struck by another memory of a conversation with his father regarding marriage; they had set out from Pemberley early one morning, a strange sound had drawn them to a hedgerow off the route they normally took; coming upon a young couple engaged in amorous behaviour his father had called out the man; it was George Wickham who at first was alarmed, but then his smile grew smug as he looked upon the disgusted face of his benefactor and son.

"Just a bit of rough and tumble gentlemen, it does not have to go further than here." He smirked at the two men. They hear the young lady gasp, followed by soft sobs as she gathered herself and ran away.

"That depends young Wickham, did she know it was just rough and tumble or was she led to believe it was more?" his father asked pointedly.

"I cannot be blamed if she expected more, surely she must be aware I aspire to more than a washer woman's daughter" he retorted, his voice filled with distain, at the same time revealing the young girls name.

"If you knew you aspired to more why did you engage with her in such a manner, it is misleading and dishonest. I expect you to seek out her father and do the right thing Mr Wickham." His father was insistent, it was obvious by the expression on Wickham's face that he did not agree with Mr Darcy Snr; it seemed that he had expected a different reaction from his benefactor. "I expect you to report to me tomorrow morning on your success in this matter." With that his father turned his horse, indicating for William to follow him.

"Young Wickham aspires to the life of a gentleman but despite being given all of the opportunities of education and exposure a gentleman would receive, he persists in behaving as one from his station would. I hope that his time at Cambridge will smooth out those rough edges as he interacts with people far about his station." William was not so sure his father was actually talking him, as much as he was talking to himself.

"Life is hard William, a life like ours is filled with responsibility, it can be crushing at times, this is why I caution you to not follow in the paths of others in our society. Marrying for position and more wealth is accepted in our peer group as much as having money is; however, the chances of finding love in such a marriage is not good, a good match of character is more important, the meeting of minds and hearts, it eases the loneliness and weight of responsibility. Find yourself a good woman William, at least let her be a gentleman's daughter, so that she had the breeding to walk beside you. Do not place too high a value on additional wealth or connections, we have that in abundance, what we do not have are people we can trust in our lives. I had your mother, I feel her loss keenly, even after all these years. She was the mate to my soul, her passing left me bereft of a part of myself. You must find yourself a woman who meets that part of you. You keep it well hidden so it will take someone really special to reach it. No-one else will do.

William shook himself, he had forgotten that conversation with his father, it had been buried under his father's death, Wickham's subsequent bad behaviour, his own new responsibilities and now recently the care of his sister. Did that mean his father would approve of Miss Elizabeth? He is sure his father would like her, but would he approve if he was to marry her, or would it be a stain on the family name?

He realised he was wool-gathering yet again, taking cognisance of his surroundings he realised he had ridden to Oakham Mount out of habit. He eagerly looked around for the lady that had been occupying his thoughts but there was no-one atop the rise. He dismounted and sat in his usual spot taking in the morning sun and the warmth it offered him. His eyes drifted shut but he did not slumber, he was just enjoying the morning and the quiet that surrounded him. Once Caroline Bingley rose at Netherfield there was no peace or quiet to be had in the house.

Elizabeth had also risen early, and slipped out her house, Mr Darcy had been so out of character yesterday she was not sure what to make of the man. His attentions to Kitty had changed her family dynamics so drastically she was not sure whether to thank him or curse him. After cogitating for a while she decided that it was good for their family and especially good for Kitty. As she reached the top of Oakham Mount, she was not particularly surprised to see Mr Darcy there again napping, this time however he was fully clothed. As she was about to turn and leave his eyes opened, the bright blue captivated her, dropping a short curtsey she said "Good morning Mr Darcy, it seems you have yet again found the most comfortable spot on the mount. Are the beds at Netherfield not comfortable?"

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, I had ample sleep, but this spot seems to lull me into resting, I think it might be magical" he responded to her teasing.

"Magical? Who would believe me if I told them that Mr Darcy was fanciful?" she smiled as she said it, imagining telling Mrs Philips.

"Indeed who?" he smiled back.

"Well I shall not disturb you any longer, have a pleasant day sir." She said as she turned to go.

"Can I walk you back?" He asked standing up. "I am rested enough."

"You don't have to, we would not want people to talk." She replied.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he offered her his arm.

"What about Apollo?" she said looking at his horse.

"He will follow us, he will be our chaperone" he smile as Apollo turned and started to follow them, Elizabeth looked delighted at this.

The walk back was surprisingly free of conversation, Mr Darcy at first could not think of anything to say, which lead to his mind wandering; Elizabeth seeing he was in deep reflection was content to walk in silence. As they arrived at the entrance to Longbourne, Elizabeth slipped her hand out from his arm.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy, I suggest you return to your ride at this point, we would not want my mother to start getting idea." She said teasingly.

"My pleasure Miss Elizabeth, I should be returning to Netherfield, I believe Mr Bingley is in need of my assistance." He replied, delighted at the smile she gave him, wishing she smiled at him more often.

"Good day Mr Darcy" she said as she turned up the path and headed back to Longbourne.

"Good day" he said, then he whispered "Elizabeth"

She hesitated slightly, he had not meant for her to hear, she did not turn around but resumed walking.

He mounted Apollo and with one last look he turned and headed to Netherfield, not seeing her turn around to watch him ride away.

He does have a fine seat on a horse, she thought, and he is prodigiously handsome. She sighed as she turned and once again made for home.

Arriving at Netherfield, Mr Darcy was beset upon by Miss Bingley.

"Mr Darcy, you must assist me, we are in uproar!" she shrilled in his ear, her hand like a talon curled around his arm. She glanced lavisciously at his upper arm, relishing the feel of the muscle.

"What are you talking about Miss Bingley?" he asked as he tried to escape her grasp.

"Charles is going to propose to that Jane Bennet!" her voice was like a needle through his brain, it was so shrill.

"Miss Bingley, your brother is a grown man and able to make his own decisions, neither you or I have any premises to interfere with his life." Mr Darcy remembered his conversation with Charles and was determined to not try and undermine his friend, especially not with his sister.

"Mr Darcy as you are well aware, if Charles does not marry well, it directly impacts my chances of making a good marriage, he must think of his family before he makes any rash decisions." Caroline Bingley voice became shriller, Mr Darcy was convinced of it, he was not sure how, but it had. Besides he doubted that Miss Bingley's lack of marriage partner had anything to do with Charles choice of life partner. He envied Charles, the simplicity of his choice, his courage to risk his sister's wrath, if he had indeed decided to marry Miss Bennet.

He realised he was staring at Miss Bingley; his facial expression must have betrayed some of what he was thinking because she was livid. Turning around she marched up the stairs, yelling for her maid.

Mr Darcy made for the library, Mr Bingley was inside, his head in his hands.

"Bingley?" Mr Darcy called his friend

"Darcy, I am so sorry about Caroline, I am afraid I prematurely spoke of my desire to court Miss Bennet, it would appear that I have poked the bear!" Charles was shaking his head as he apologised to his friend.

"Wild cat" Darcy replied

"What?" Charles looked up in confusion.

"I would say wild cat, she is not much of a bear, your sister." A smirk appeared on Darcy's face as he teased his friend.

"Darcy, you are a true friend." Charles exclaimed "If you showed this side of you to others, you would be the most popular man in England, with both men and women"

"Not that I think you are interested in men….. but, well…" Charles started to get flustered.

Mr Darcy started to laugh, laughing so hard he had to hold on to the fire place to keep himself upright. At the sound of his laughter Mr Bingley joined in, the butler poked his head in the door at the strange sound coming from the library, he withdrew quickly wondering if the young men had perhaps partaken of the brandy a bit early in the day.

Caroline Bingley decided to spring into action, she was not going to let that country no-body and her sister interfere with her plans. Knowing that her brother and Mr Darcy had committed to dinning with Sir Lucas and the officers that night, she penned a dinner invitation to Jane Bennet. She glanced out the window at the inbound inclement weather but counted on Mrs Bennet insisting that Jane keep the friendship with Miss Bingley.

Caroline was right, Mrs Bennet not only insisted that Jane go but that Jane go on horse back instead of using the carriage. Mr Bennet had been delayed by his steward and Jane had already left by the time he became aware of his wife's plan. He was not impressed and told his wife as much; Jane did not have Elizabeth's constitution; a slight chill could turn into a serious case of pneumonia for Jane.

Jane arrived wet and cold, shivering so badly she had to spend a full twenty minutes in front of the fire. After which she was subjected to a most thorough questioning by Miss Bingley about her family and connections, all wrapped up in an insincere veneer of interest. Mrs Hurst joined them but aside from the occasional comment lent very little to conversation, if it could even be called that.

In the middle of the first course poor Jane succumbed to her illness and just about fainted into her plate, the quick thinking of a footman prevented total disaster, at which point Mrs Hurst seemed to roust herself to action.

"Hammond, Miss Bennet is not well, please could you carry her up to the Floral room please." Mrs Hurst started to instruct the staff. "Mrs Nicol's, please send some one to get the apothecary, then send one of the maids up to assist Miss Bennet into changing into some night clothes, you may get some from my room, they should fit her until we can get some from Longbourne. Also ensure that we have some cold water, rags for bathing her forehead and ask Mrs Harrison to brew some willow bark tea."

Louisa Hurst had become a force to be reckoned with, she was already heading out the dining room towards the stairs as she was issuing her instructions.

The doors opened, in walked her brother and Mr Darcy, their evening with the officers and Mr Lucas ended prematurely with the bad weather setting, with neither Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy wanting to spend the night at the barracks.

"What is going on Louisa?" Charles demanded.

"Miss Bennet has fallen ill during supper, she had been taken upstairs whilst we wait for the apothecary." Louisa briskly informed her brother.

"What on earth was she doing here in this weather?" her brother asked

"Caroline invited her." Louisa said simply.

Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy looked at Caroline,

"What? I thought if you were so intent on marrying her Charles, I should at least get to know her better." Caroline defended herself. "Are you sure you want to marry someone who would put a social engagement above her own health?" she could not help taking a dig at Miss Bennet.

"Now is not the time Miss Bingley." Mr Darcy said firmly, turning to Mrs Hurst he asked, "What has been done for Miss Bennet?"

"I have put her in the Floral room, it is sure to soothe her nerves with its calming décor. I have asked the maids to change her wet clothing and put her to bed. I have sent for the apothecary, instructed the cook to brew some willow bark tea, Mrs Nicol's is sorting out some cool water and bathing rags in case her fever rises. Oh, I forgot…" Mrs Hurst turned to her brother "Please Charles wont you write a missive to Mr Bennet and his family notifying them that Miss Bennet has taken ill and will be at Netherfield until such time as she recovers. That is of course with your approval?

"Of course, yes, nothing less with her falling ill under my roof." Charles said as he strode off to his study.

Within minutes a rider was dispatched to Longbourne with the missive for Mr Bennet. Mr Darcy found himself wondering if Miss Elizabeth would call on her sick sister, then reprimanded himself for being so selfish when a woman was ill upstairs.

"Mrs Hurst has proved herself quite the commander in this situation." Mr Darcy commented to Mr Bingley as they waited in the parlour for the arrival of the apothecary.

"Louisa has always been like that, it does not matter who falls ill, she is amazing, she takes charge and makes sure that the patient is well cared for. I started I suppose when our mother fell ill, Louisa was twelve, the rest of the household fell apart because our mother was always the one in charge, my father just did as he was told. Louisa stepped up and when our mother died, she was devastated, she felt responsible that our mother never recovered, not understanding that there was nothing she could have done differently. Every time after that when one of us fell ill she would take prodigious care of us, almost willing us not to die." Charles was so woeful when he told his tale, Darcy felt a lump forming in his throat, he felt such empathy for Mrs Hurst, know what it was like to watch a mother die and there was nothing one could do to stop it.

A thumping on the door rousted the men, who met Mr Wilson, the apothecary as the butler led him into the parlour. Mr Bingley led the man upstairs to Miss Bennet's room, waiting outside the door for the apothecary's findings. Mr Darcy joined him, know that his friend was overcome with worry.

He tried to distract him with stories about his sister and cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam when they were growing up, know that Mr Bingley was not interest and would in all likelihood remember nothing of what he said later. He might have added in a fantastic detail like slaying a purple dragon and kissing a wayward fairy, but Mr Bingley would have no way of knowing.

Thirty minutes later Mr Wilson emerged from the room. "Miss Bennet is very ill, her fever is high and I fear for her recovery if it lasts longer than twenty four hours. She is going to need constant care. "

"I will tend her" Louisa Hurst said as she came out of the room, sensibly covered with an apron, carrying a bowl of water which she handed to a passing maid. "Please ask Mrs Nicol for two more pitchers of cold water and some more clean rags. Thank you, Jenny."

Mr Darcy was pleasantly surprise, Mrs Hurst had addressed the maid with politeness and respect, very differently to her sister who never knew the servant's names nor could she address them with even the modicum of civility.

"Thank you, Louisa, can I get any one to assist you? It is going to be a long night." Charles asked as he grasped his sisters' hand.

"I thank you Charles, but Mrs Nicol and I agree to do it between the two of us. We have both experienced illnesses like this before. Remember when Caroline had pneumonia?"

"Yes, you did a sterling job Louisa, she recovered in no time with your care." Charles looked fondly at his older sister.

"Yes, Thank you Mrs Hurst." Mr Wilson said, "I shall leave you now, before the roads become totally unpassable in this rain."

"Thank you, Mr Wilson, I can I send you in my carriage as you will get soaked again if you travel on horseback." Mr Bingley offered

"Thank you but I think my horse will fare better than a carriage now, the roads are all but a flood with water. My wife will have a nice warm bath and food waiting for me so I shall be well." The apothecary was surprisingly cheerful for one who had to set off in the rain.

The rest of the house retired shortly after he left, with the exception of Mrs Hurst and Mrs Nicol who set about tending poor sick Jane through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next morning Elizabeth Bennet was the first person to receive the news of Jane from her father, he received the missive the night before but decided to avoid his wife's hysterics until the morning. Know that Elizabeth would most likely be the first one downstairs in the morning he waited for her to give her the news.

"I must go to her father." She said the moment she heard.

"I suppose that is a sign for me to call for the carriage?" her father quipped.

"No papa, I will walk, the rain has cleared, the air is fresh, and I need a walk. I might be covered in mud and not fit for company, but all I need is to see Jane." She replied.

With that she set off, it might have looked to an onlooker that she deliberately stepped in every mud puddle between Longbourne and Netherfield but this was not the case, the rain had turned the entire path into a mud sludge, no matter where she put her foot mud splattered and her petticoat was covered 6 inches in mud.

As she arrived on the paved paths leading to the house, she encountered Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy was escaping Miss Bingley who had begun a fresh attack on the Bennet's that morning.

"Mr Darcy…Good Morning."

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth. Did you walk all the way from Longbourne?" he asked, amazed and delighted to see her.

"As you see Mr Darcy, although walk might be a very kind description of my slithering and sliding in the mud all the way here, the rain has set the paths a flood." Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed, he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"I am here to see my sister, could you take me to her please.' She asked, her anxiety replacing the sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course." he offered her his arm, wishing he could bring the sparkle back to her eyes.

"Jane" Elizabeth rushed to her sisters' side, "How is she?" she asked Mrs Hurst.

"She slept very ill indeed Miss Elizabeth, her fever is high, we are battling to bring it down." Mrs Hurst told her gently, her compassion showed despite how tired she was.

"You and Mrs Nicol must get some rest, I will tend her now. Thank you so much for looking after her." Elizabeth thanked the two women, tears in her eyes.

"I will send up some more fresh water and clothes for bathing her forehead, some more willow bark tea and some broth, she will need some sustenance if she is to fight this illness." Mrs Hurst said as she started to leave the room. "Leave the windows slightly open." She advised. "I know it is cold out but it will help to bring the fever down, and keep ill airs out of the room."

Elizabeth could not help but agree with her logic, she never understood how keeping a fevered person in a stifling hot room could help them to recover.

The rest of the day she spent tending her sister, when she was not bathing her forehead, changing her sweat soaked nightdress, feeing her brother or willow bark tea, she was reading Shakespeare, she had chosen Much Ado About Nothing, as it was Janes favourite. It was later when the maid Jenny arrived, she had been instructed to relieve Miss Elizabeth, so that she could change for supper and have a break from tending her sister. Jenny promised to call her if anything in Janes condition should change; she had been sleeping peacefully at last for the last twenty minutes and Elizabeth felt that a break would do her good.

She was shown to a room where she could change and refresh herself, someone had had the forethought to send to Longbourne for clothes and other necessities for her and Jane. Once she was done and made her way down stairs, she was informed that the family were in the yellow parlour. She thanked the footman and headed in the direction he pointed. She must have taken a wrong turn and walked into the billiard room, which was occupied by just Mr Darcy. He looked terrible handsome in his evening wear, his curls in wild array as if he had run his finger through his hair a million times. His eyes darkened as he spied Miss Elizabeth, her white evening dress was plain but in the candle light it makes her complexion luminous and her eyes sparkle, her red lips parted in surprise at seeing him. She thought he was looking at her in disgust, he thought she looked amazing.

"Miss Elizabeth, you look lovely tonight. How is your sister doing?" he asked, finally remembering his manners.

She looked surprised, he found her lovely? "Thank you, my sister is finally sleeping peacefully but her fever has yet to break."

"I am glad she has found peaceful sleep, that will aid her recover, I am sure her fever will break soon then." He saw her surprise at his compliment, she had no idea of her beauty.

He offered his arm "Shall we proceed to the parlour?"

"Yes, thank you" she slid her hand onto his arm, light and small quite different to Miss Bingley.

As they entered the parlour, Miss Bingley descended upon Mr Darcy, her intent to take his arm and guide him away from Miss Bennet.

"Mr Darcy, we were wondering where you were" Mr Darcy could feel his whole-body tense at the thought of her grasping his arm yet again. Instead he felt a faint pressure on his arm as Miss Elizabeth led him away from Miss Bingley and towards the pianoforte.

"You just said how you wished to hear some music Mr Darcy, in fact you challenge me to play despite your sister being an accomplished player." Miss Bennet declared, her voice although not loud carried through out the room. She timed her comment so that there was no ways Miss Bingley could reach the pianoforte without breaking into a run, which would never happen.

He smiled, "I would be delighted to hear you play Miss Elizabeth, I am sure you will do justice to which ever piece you chose." His insides twisted pleasantly as he realised Elizabeth Bennet had just intervened on his behalf, stopping Miss Bingley from touching him or talking to him further. Then he realised how stressful being in the house with Miss Bingley was, she was forever invading his space, harassing his person, touching him when he detested being touched by most people, except his family and now, Miss Bennet. She had not forced herself on him, she had lightly changed their direction to the pianoforte without clutch at him, she chose a diversion that required him to stand at the instrument and turn pages, there could be no excuse for Caroline to be near him for at least two pieces of music.

Despite her modesty Elizabeth Bennet was not a bad player, she had a fair level of accomplishment, but the feeling and passion she put into her playing made it riveting. He watched her face as she played, lost in the music, she was a woman of immense beauty, talent and intellect.

As she finished her second piece, he realised that she must have been playing from memory because he turned a page once. She smiled up at him and winked, letting him know that she knew he had not been paying attention, he returned the smile, warmed by the wink. Just then dinner was announced, he offered Miss Elizabeth his arm before Miss Bingley could even rise from her chair.

He could feel her eyes boring in to his back as they walked into the dining room, he seated Miss Elizabeth and took the chair next to hers, which placed him next Charles who was at the head of the table, it was not a normal seating arrangement but considering they were such a small gathering it would be over looked; at least by everyone except Miss Bingley, who placed herself opposite Mr Darcy, Mr Hurst sat next to Miss Bingley and her sister sat next to her husband.

Dinner would have been a very pleasant affair, the food was delicious, Mrs Harrison was known in Meryton as the best cook in the area; but Caroline Bingley need to be the centre of attention, especially Mr Darcy's attention, was disruptive and unpleasant, she made continual references to country manners, poor country folk and uninvited guests, so much so that Mr Hurst threw down his spoon "Really Caroline, we are trying to eat and give proper attention the well prepared food. Surely you were taught at that fancy seminar of yours how to behave at the dinner table!"

With that Mr Bingley indicated that the next course could be served. The noise of the platters and dishes being removed and replaced broke the uneasy silence that had descended on the company.

Mr Bingley then enquired after Jane, mentioning the book Elizabeth had been reading to her. "Yes, Jane loves Much Ado About Nothing, it has been her favourite for years."

"Mine too, I love a good comedy." Mr Bingley exclaimed, happy that he and Jane had something in common.

"It is not your favourite Miss Elizabeth? I would think with your perchance for humour it would be yours as well." Mr Darcy asked

"Oh, I do love a good comedy, but The Merchant of Venice is more to my bent." She replied, wondering if they could really have a conversation about books at the dinner table.

"Interesting, what about the romances? Romeo and Juliet?" Mr Darcy challenged.

"Oh no, that is not a romance, that is a tragedy!" she exclaimed.

"A tragedy, good heavens Miss Eliza, two people who love each other that much, how is that tragic?" Miss Bingley interjected.

"Its Elizabeth, not Eliza." Elizabeth responded. "How can two young people, who barely knew each other, who kill themselves in the belief that the other is dead, be romantic, what a waste of two perfectly good lives for no good reason, I cannot see how that is any form of romance."

"A unique point of view Miss Elizabeth, do you not believe in the all-consuming power of love and passion?" Mr Darcy challenged again, fascinated at her intelligence at seeing what most females did not.

"Had they spent twenty years know each other, loving each other, such sacrifice would be love, but after a few weeks of knowing each other, hiding their love from their families, it is stupidity and not to be encouraged." She was confident in her knowledge and her point of view, there was logic and reason.

"But it is love Miss Eliza, it stands to reason that you have not loved someone because you do not understand such love." Miss Bingley attacked Elizabeth again.

"Caroline, Miss Elizabeth has already corrected you one, it is not Eliza, please call her on her proper name." Charles was indignant, he knew his sister was doing it on purpose, he did not know why but he was putting a stop to it.

"Miss Caro, I do not have to experience romantic or passionate love to know that what happened to those two young people is tragic. Had they taken the time to get to know one another they would have had the skills to communicate better, and formulate a better plan, which would have resulted in them growing old together. There is no romance in death."

Both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy had a very hard time controlling their smiles as Miss Elizabeth put Caroline right in her place.

"Please excuse me, I must go and check on my sister." Elizabeth excused herself from the table, having had enough of Caroline Bingley for one day.

The gentlemen stood up as she stepped away from the table. "Our best wishes to your sister for her health, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley said.

"Might I walk up with you?" Mr Darcy asked

"No, thank you, continue with your meal. I will remain with Jane for the night."

Good night then, Miss Elizabeth" he greeted her.

"Good night, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley. I wish you a pleasant evening."

With that she slipped out of the dinning room and up to Janes room. There was not change in her sisters' condition, Jenny said that she had reapplied the cooling rags five minutes ago, and Jane had slept quite peacefully bar a few murmurs and moans.

Elizabeth had been dozing next to Jane for a few hours when she realised that Jane had started thrashing around. She put her hand on Jane forehead, she was burning up.

Elizabeth grabbed the pitcher and made her way to the kitchen, filled the pitcher with cold water, grabbed fresh rags from where they were drying in front of the coal stove.

She slipped back into Janes room, only it was not Janes room. In a chair in the corner of the room sat Mr Darcy, a glass of brandy in his hand, his feet clad only in stocking, and his body clothed in only a shirt and breeches, she was dumb stuck at how handsome he looked, his eyes were dark in the candle light, almost black, his curls riotous, her eyes dropped to his lips, she licked her own.

He looked up at her, she was just in a night dress, no wrapper or dressing gown, her feet were bare, her hair in a simple plait over her shoulder. The candles in the room lit up the silhouette of her form through her night dress, he lost the ability to breath, he doubted his breeches had ever been so tight before.

"My apologies, I have gotten lost…my word, how embarrassing." Her cheeks flushed and not just form embarrassment. Tears were forming in her eyes as she realised that they were both compromised.

"Hush Miss Elizabeth, it is an honest mistake, at first Charles and I were forever entering the wrong room. He grabbed a coat, slipped his stockinged feet into his shoes, put the coat over his shirt; reached over, picked up a dressing gown, walked over to Elizabeth, handed her the gown, took the pitcher from her hands. "Put the gown on, it will make you feel more comfortable, and warmed. I cannot offer you slippers as your feet are incredibly tiny and mine are so big." He found himself staring at her little feet, and the slight bit of ankle visible below her night dress. How on earth could someone's feet be so tiny and so perfect, but so arousing?

She put the gown on, it did make her feel better, she could smell his unique fragrance on the garment, sandalwood and mint? It was heavenly. Mr Darcy passed her the pitcher, opened the door, looked to see if anyone was about, indicated for her to follow him. She followed him down the passage, he stopped, opened a door and inside was Jane. Elizabeth rushed in, dipping the rags into the water and started to bath Janes forehead, she was so hot from the fever Elizabeth was gripped with fear. She felt a strong breeze come into the room, Mr Darcy had opened the windows fully, the cold night air was helping to cool Jane down.

"I will call for the doctor, I think we need more than just the apothecary." Mr Darcy said as he strode out of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs Hurst appeared in the doorway a while later.

"She is burning up, I cannot think how to cool her down any further." Elizabeth whispered, her voice filled with fear.

"A cold bath" Mr Darcy had returned "I had to treat my sister thus when her fever was like this."

Mrs Nicol was behind him with two footmen carrying a bath, followed by every possible available staff member carrying buckets of cold water.

"I have sent for the doctor, I felt it better that someone go who knows the neighbourhood and the doctor, rather than blunder around myself, time is of the essence." Mr Darcy explained. "Fill the bath three quarters full. Then Mrs Hurst, Mrs Nicol and Miss Elizabeth must help Miss Bennet into the bath, she must stay there until either the doctor arrives or her fever drops."

Once the bath was at the required fullness, Mr Darcy and all staff, except Mrs Nicol's left the room.

Mr Darcy thanked each one for their assistance, his thanks was accompanied by a pecuniary reward. He would do anything to assist Miss Elizabeth in this time of trouble. As he lent against the wall outside Miss Bennet's room, he could not help but remember how she looked as she entered his room this evening, the way she looked at him, at his body, at his face, at his lips, there was no mistaking the look in her eyes or on her face. She was as physically attracted to him as he was to her. The outline of her body in the candle light was imprinted on his brain.

"Darcy? What is going on?" Mr Bingley voice rousted him from his fantasy, he was glad he still had his great coat on, which hid the evidence of his lust.

"Miss Bennet took a turn for the worst, we are waiting for the doctor." He replied.

"I will wait with you. Is she going to be okay?" the worrying in Mr Bingley's voice betrayed his feelings for Miss Bennet.

"I don't know Charles, your sister, Mrs Nicol and Miss Elizabeth are doing their best in there." He tried to assure his friend, but he had seen this before, it did not always end well. It had with Georgiana, but for some of his tenants it had resulted in the loss of family member.

The door of Jane room opened, "Her fever has broken!" an exhausted Mrs Nicol came out. "I am going to fetch some broth for the patient and tea for everyone else." Off she marched down the passage way, despite her tiredness she felt victorious for Miss Bennet's sake.

A few minutes later Mrs Hurst emerged from the room, followed by Elizabeth, both women looked exhausted but happy.

"Thank you, you were amazing tonight Mrs Hurst" a tearful Elizabeth Bennet said, giving Louisa's hand a squeeze.

"Your sister is a treasure Mr Bingley, I have never seen anyone so competent in a sick room before." Elizabeth told Charles, he swelled with pride. Louisa was often over looked, Caroline's personality overshadowed both him and her. But goodness will out, and there it was.

"You held your own in there, Miss Elizabeth. You are an asset to your family and your sister. "Louisa commented back modestly.

"After tonight you must call me Elizabeth, I will accept nothing less." Elizabeth declared.

"Then you will have to call me Louisa, for I too will accept nothing less" At that moment a friendship was forged that no-one could have expected; least of all Caroline Bingley who was blissfully sleeping, unaware of the shifting loyalties that friendship and kindness had introduced into her sister's life.

The butler appeared at the top of the stairs with a man. "Dr Johnson!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am glad you are well, I am obviously not here to set a broken bone or sprained limb." Dr Johnson boomed at Miss Elizabeth.

She looked abashed for a minute. "Jane, she is very ill, her fever has just broken. Come this way." She led the medicine man into Janes room.

Twenty minutes later two footmen appeared, with chairs which were arranged in a semi-circle in the passage, with a small table in the middle. "Mrs Nicol suggested this." One of the foot men said in way of an explanation. As if summoned by that comment Mrs Nicol appeared accompanied by one of the maids, both carried trays, one with tea and cups, the other with a small selection of cakes, meats, cheese and fruit.

"I gathered with the arrival of the doctor no-one would be leaving this particular section of passage." Mrs Nicol said as she placed the trays on the table, she and the maid curtsied and retreated back down stairs for their own tea and snacks.

Mrs Hurst poured five cups of tea whilst Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley got themselves something to eat, everyone realising that despite the scrumptious supper earlier, no-one had really eaten much because of Caroline's poisonous "conversation" and they were now famished.

Dr Johnson and Miss Elizabeth emerged from the room shortly thereafter. Mrs Hurst handed them their tea and instructed them to drink and eat first. An update on Jane could follow, Mrs Hurst could see that both Miss Elizabeth and the doctor looked relieved, which could only mean that the worse was over.

After a brief repast Dr Johnson said "Miss Bennet is definitely on the path to wellness, however, she is not totally out of the woods and should not be left alone for the next three days. Her fever has broken, the open window and cold bath were a stroke of genius and turned the tide, otherwise we would be having a very different conversation. "

Elizabeth looked at Mr Darcy with tears in her eyes, she mouthed "Thank you" as Dr Johnson continued "She will be weak, and a secondary infection could set in on her chest, this must be avoided at all costs. She should not be exposed to other sick people until she is fully better, even if she has to stay at Netherfield for a full week. I realise she is a guest here, but it is unavoidable."

"Of course, she must stay until she is fully recovered!" Charles blurted out

Dr Johnson smirked with knowing, he already spotted Miss Elizabeth's fervent glances at Mr Darcy, and his at her, he doubted either one was aware of their own feeling towards the other, let alone how the other person felt about them. Mr Bingley's declaration might as well be a proposal to Miss Bennet, the man was besotted.

"Thank you for the refreshments, but I must be on my way, I have a warm wife and bed waiting for me." No-one could be offended at such an intimate comment from the genial doctor. Mr Bingley saw him out, Mrs Hurst and Elizabeth returned the trays to the kitchen, much to Mrs Nicol's horror; she did not expect two ladies to do what was considered maids work by returning the tray, but she realised that Mrs Hurst and Elizabeth were not Miss Bingley. She had also noticed the interaction between Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, she thought they were a good match, hoping they would move pass their pride, prejudice and stubbornness to find each other.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - Nightmares and Dreams

As Elizabeth headed back to Jane's room, she heard Mrs Nicol call her "Miss Elizabeth, you are in no condition to sit with your sister, there are a few hours left of this night and you need to get your rest. My daughter Agatha has arrived at my request, she is going to sit with Miss Bennet until morning. Once you have had enough rest you may relieve her. I will brook no argument in this regard. My Agatha has nurse each of her siblings through colds and sicknesses, she knows what she is about."

Realising that Mrs Nicol was not going to back down, Elizabeth smiled weakly "Thank you Mrs Nicol, and thank your daughter for me. I will sleep for a few hours so that I might be refreshed to take over in the morning."

With that she went to her room, not noticing Mr Darcy standing in the shadows. As she closed her door he stepped out and followed Mrs Nicol.

"Mrs Nicol, a word please?" he called after her.

"Mr Darcy? Can I assist you with anything?" she asked, wondering where he had appeared from.

"I overheard your conversation with Miss Elizabeth. I was wondering if you could let Miss Elizabeth sleep as late as possible in the morning, I could not help but notice how tired she was after tending her sister. I will gladly recompense your daughter for her time, if she could attend to Miss Bennet for the time that Miss Elizabeth is sleeping. It would not do for both Bennet sisters to fall ill." He wondered if Mrs Nicol suspected his tendre for Miss Elizabeth, she was looking at him as if to study his intent.

"There is no need Mr Darcy, I have already instructed her to tend Miss Bennet for as long as Miss Elizabeth sleeps and I have instructed the servants not to disturb her slumbers for any reason. Mr Bingley has already hired her to assist with tending Miss Bennet." She replied with a knowing smile on her face. 'If there is nothing else sir, good night"

"Good night and thank you Mrs Nicol" he replied. Please that Mr Bingley had thought to employ someone to assist Mrs Hurst and Miss Elizabeth, although he should not be surprised, Mr Bingley seemed genuinely taken with the older Bennet sister.

It was an hour later when Mr Darcy took himself to bed, wearily he walked up the stairs, with just a candle to light his way, he had handled some estate affairs which he had neglected due to being distracted by Miss Elizabeth, finding himself unable to sleep he decided to tend to it and then allow himself to sleep a bit later the next morning .

As he passed Elizabeth's door, he heard her crying out, he froze in alarm, not sure what he should do when he heard her cry out again, he made his decision there and then. He walked into the room, holding the candle up to see what had caused her to cry out.

She was asleep but in the throughs of a bad dream, thrashing and crying out. He closed the door behind him, put the candle on the dresser and moved over to the bed.

"Miss Elizabeth, wake up, you are only having a bad dream" he softly called to her

"Jane, no Jane" Elizabeth cried out in anguish in her sleep

Mr Darcy reached out intending to shake her shoulders to wake her, when she woke up with tears steaming down her face, her hands grasping his forearms. He slid his arms around her, pulling her close to him, comforting her with soft words like he would do with Georgiana, "You are safe little dove, Jane is safe, she is sleeping next door with Agatha keeping a keen watch over her, it was just a dream little dove, just a bad dream." He rocked to and fro as if she was a small child as her sobs grew less and less.

As her sobs stopped, he attempted to lay her back on the bed, but she gripped him so tightly on his arms, "No, please don't leave me alone." She sounded so young and so defenseless, he was powerless to resist, he pulled the covers up over her with one hand, then lay next to her on top of the covers, his arms around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

He started to hum a lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he woke from a bad dream or in a thunderstorm. Her breathing evened out, and her hold on him relaxed, he slowly eased her onto the pillows, pulled the covers up to her neck, took his candle and left the room.

He returned to his own chamber without detection, as most of the house were fast asleep and as his head hit the pillow, he realised that dawn was breaking. He was asleep seconds later with a smile on his face as he realised that he could smell Elizabeth's scent on himself.

When Elizabeth woke hours later, she wondered about her strange dream where Mr Darcy had rocked her and sung her to sleep with a lullaby. She dressed quickly and went to check on her sister.

Jane was sitting up against her pillows, her face was pale and drawn, her eyes were still a bit feverish but she looked so much better.

"Oh Jane, I am so pleased to see you recover" Elizabeth said as she moved to sit on the bed next to Jane.

"I feel so weak Lizzy, however am I going to get home" Jane said, her voice was faint and trembling.

"Do not stress Jane, the doctor has instructed that you must stay at least a week to recover from your fever, a secondary infection will not bode well for you." Elizabeth tried to calm her sister. "Mr Bingley insists that you stay, and I am to stay with you to make sure you follow the doctor's instructions"

"Lizzy what will it look like? Me staying in Mr Bingley's house, our own house is but three miles away, a short carriage ride." Janes next comments were lost in a fit of coughing, Elizabeth helped her sister sit up right.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs Nicol stepped into the room followed closely by Sarah, one of the maids. Sarah was carrying a pitcher of steam water and Mrs Nicol was carrying some towels and a bowl.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr Darcy instructed that we ease Miss Bennet's chest to prevent more coughing spells. " Mrs Nicol explained.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr Darcy says that is it most effective, he uses it when his sister is ill in this way." Mrs Nicol replied.

Elizabeth stepped back and watched as Mrs Nicol placed the bowl on Janes lap, poured the water into the bowl, took some leaves out of her apron pocket and sprinkled them into the water, then she lent Jane over the bowl, covered her head and the bowl with the towels, instructing Jane to breath deeply to inhale the steam from the water.

After five or ten minutes, Mrs Nicole removed the towel, and handed the bowl to Sarah. Jane look relaxed and her coughing had stopped entirely. She lay back on the pillows "I feel so much better, my chest is not so tight, and I feel like I can draw breath" Jane smiled weakly, "Please thank Mr Darcy for me."

Elizabeth was amazed, after her dream about Mr Darcy she felted better disposed towards him; and now with his kindness to Jane bother last night and now she felt quite amiable about the man.

Mrs Nicol left with Sarah, letting them know that a kettle would be hot in case they needed to repeat the treatment.

"I am still very tired Lizzy, I am going to sleep some more, please do not sit here the whole day, take yourself for a walk, it looks like you need it." Jane pleaded with her sister softly as she closed her eyes.

Not sure what to do with herself, Elizabeth decided to take Janes advice and go for a walk, but first she had to thank Mr Darcy for his assistance.


	10. Chapter 10

**My heartfelt thank you to Kiwipride, Dw.6.8, liysyl, Dorac, Oddybobo and, of course, Sooty85. Your feedback and reviews are invaluable to me, Please keep them coming; the advice, corrections and praise help keep me focussed.**

CHAPTER 10 – Twisted Sister

Elizabeth retrieved her bonnet and pelisse from her room, going down stairs she made her way to the study, there were only three possible places Mr Darcy would be, in the study, or the library or out riding his horse.

As she neared the study, she could hear Mr Darcy talking to Mr Bingley, at hearing Janes name being mentioned, she walked quietly and stood by the door of the study which had not been close properly. She could not hear the conversation properly but without actually going into the study she had to try and hear what she could.

"Jane Bennet…..very sick….move back home." That was Mr Darcys voice.

"….need to talk to her father….courtship…when she is better…horrible circumstances…will recover." That was Mr Bingley voice.

"…cannot accept ….her behaviour is deplorable…sister is totally different, I really cannot stand being in the same room as her." Elizabeth was stunned, Mr Darcy could not stand being in the same room as her? What had she done for Mr Darcy to feel this way? Was it the kiss? Did he think her without morals?

Elizabeth turned and ran out, not paying attention to which path she took. She did not know how far or for how long she had run but when she finally stopped, she realised that she did not know where she was, so she must have run really far. She sat down on a black rotting tree truck, careless of how it marked her dress. Her breath was coming in gasps, her heart was beating fast and it was hurting.

She played back in her mind her interactions with Mr Darcy, there was his insult followed by the revelation that he thought her beautiful; then the kisses in the garden which he seemed to enjoy; then his disgust when she discussed the drainage issues with her father and the other landowners; he seemed amused when she put the flower crown on him when he was sleeping, so much so he put it on his horse to continue the joke; he drew Kitty out of her shell and improved her relationship with, well most of the family; he had debated with her about Shakespeare work, perhaps he did not like it when women were knowledgeable?; or maybe he thought she deliberately walked into his room last night to compromise him, although he did not give the appearance of thinking that, he had been so helpful when it came to tending Jane. Maybe now that he had had time to think about it, he had changed his mind?

She felt the wet on her face, tears, she wiped her face with her hand smudging black dirt across her face, but more tears took their place. Why did she care what he thought? She had not deliberately tried to compromise him or attract his attention; she did not behave like Miss Bingley and try and solicit his good opinion on everything relating to herself. She slid off the tree truck and onto the ground, her tears streaming down her face as she felt her heart begin to break as she realised that she might be just a little bit in love with the serious man from Derbyshire.

Mr Darcy went with Mrs Nicol to find out how Miss Bennet was doing, or that is at least what he told himself he was doing.

"Miss Bennet, how are you feeling?" He asked

"I am feeling much better, thank you Mr Darcy. I have you to thank in part, I am truly grateful for your wisdom which has aided my recover." Jane said softly.

"I thought Miss Elizabeth was here with you, but I see you are alone." He said, looking around the room.

"I sent her for a walk hours ago, I was tired and wanted to sleep, I could see she needed to get out for a while, but I expected her at least two hours ago." Jane said, her face becoming concerned.

"I am sure she had just been distracted by the many paths out in the grounds." Mr Darcy said, putting the young lady's mind at rest. "I will go and find her for you, and Mrs Nicol can bring some tea up for the two of you." He said as he walked out of the room.

He was concerned, he had not seen her all day, there were heavy rain clouds coming in, if Elizabeth was out walking, she was going to be exposed to the harshest of elements shortly.

He found Mr Bingley in the study, talking to Mr and Mrs Hurst. Mr Bingley was repeat his conversation from earlier with Mr Darcy, regarding Caroline's reprehensible behaviour towards the Bennet sisters. Her constant pursuit of Mr Darcy aside, she had been inexcusably rude to their guests and to the staff alike. It was time the three of them took Caroline to task.

"Bingley, Miss Elizabeth apparently went for a walk earlier, no-one has seen her since. The weather is closing in, I am going to take Apollo and see if I can find her." Mr Darcy told his friend.

"I saw her leaving earlier heading toward that rise we can see from our windows, she was in a rush as she ran out of here as if there was something chasing her. I thought perhaps she just needed to let off steam." Mr Hurst said, looking alarmed at the other three. "That was shortly after elevenses."

"That was five hours ago! I must be off. Let Mrs Nicol know, she can warm the bed, get a warm bath ready and get Agatha to sit with Miss Bennet, but not to say anything to her as the stress might cause her to relapse." Mr Darcy was out of the door as soon as he had finished talking.

He saddled Apollo in record time, grabbing a thick blanket from the side of the stable door, he set off in the direction Mr Hurst had spoken of.

He passed a bush with a torn piece of muslin on it, he thought it was most likely from Elizabeth dress, he started look around for more signs of her passing through. A bit further he saw some small foot prints which could only be hers, he edge Apollo in the direction the footprints were heading.

Elizabeth was so wrapped up in her head, she did not at first notice the temperature drop, or how cold she was; when she did become aware of the inclement weather, she was so cold she could barely move, the only shelter was the rotten tree truck she was leaning against. Her legs were drawn up under her skirts, her arms were wrapped around herself. Then it started to rain, she realised that she was in danger, not only from the cold but with enough rain the river could flood its banks, the previous days rain had already swollen the river banks, more rain would be disastrous, and she was in a natural valley right next to the river.

She decided to get moving in any direction that would take her to higher ground, despite not knowing where she was. Higher ground was relative as she was surrounded by trees, if it were not for the rain, she wold follow the river, as it would always lead to some kind of dwelling where someone could tell her where she was and give her shelter and warmth.

The cold exhausted her, drawing on every single reserve of energy she possessed. She staggered up hill, grabbing on the trees to put herself higher. She kept imagining that she could hear a horse, but she had not seen a single person since she had run away from Netherfield. Of course, Mr Darcy despised her, she was stupid; only a really stupid person could put her self in danger like this.

Mr Darcy was starting to get desperate, the rain had started, and he had not seen a single sign of Elizabeth for quite a while now. He reached a rotting tree trunk and dismounted, looking around, hoping for a sign of some kind that Elizabeth had passed this way. As he stepped around the trunk he saw a ribbon, a green ribbon; like the kind she had on her bonnet when she arrived at Netherfield to tend her sister. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, calling her name.

He walked around, studying the ground which was becoming more and more waterlogged. He remounted Apollo and urged him away from the river, a flash flood was becoming more of a possibility as the rain fell harder and harder. He looked up the rise to determine a heading, he needed to keep looking but he had to take them to higher ground to be safe; just then he saw a flash of white in the trees ahead. Elizabeth! He urged Apollo forward, not daring to race in case they slipped in the mud.

She could hear hooves, horses' hooves, she stopped and looked around. Mr Darcy was heading towards her, on Apollo! She was so cold her mind had started playing tricks on her, he detested her, he would not stir himself to find her; it was a mirage, yes, that is what it was.

As the mirage got closer and closer, she marveled at the detail of it, so clear, she could see the concern on mirage Darcy's face.

He reached her, dismounting Apollo he grew very concerned, the expression on her face was wondrous, but not in a good way. "Elizabeth?" he gently called to her, grabbing the blanket from his saddle, he moved towards her, wrapping the blanket around her soaked body. He could not help but notice that her dress was totally see through.

"Such a warm mirage, so life like." She breath, staring up at him.

"I am not a mirage Elizabeth, you are cold to the bone, I have to get you warm and back to Netherfield."

"You must be a mirage, Mr Darcy detests me, he would never come and find me. "she murmured, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

Realising that she was not herself, Mr Darcy decided it was more important to get her back to Netherfield and warm, then he could sort out her misguided ideas about him.

He spoke to her gently "I am going put you onto Apollo, you must hold onto my saddle so that I can mount behind you, then I will hold you secure, and we can return to Netherfield. Do you understand me?" He looked into her eyes, she looked lost, but she nodded slowly.

They were both mounted on Apollo, he had his one arm securely around Elizabeth, the reins gripped tightly in his other hand, he urged Apollo towards Netherfield. He was very concerned, not only about her cold wet state but also her mental state.

Between the thick blanket and his body heat Elizabeth had started to get warmer, her hands and feet ached with the cold, she had started to shiver violently, Mr Darcy pulled her as close to him as he possible could, propriety be hanged, he was not about to let her freeze to death.

Arriving at the stables, he let the groom take her from his arms, he dismounted, took her back in his arms, instructed the groom as to Apollos care and strode to the house. He decided to go in the servants' entrance to avoid Miss Bingley and possibly upsetting Miss Bennet. Mrs Nicol looked up in alarm at Miss Elizabeth, deathly pale in his arms, she turned and lead the way upstairs to Miss Elizabeth's chamber, opening the door and quickly instructing him to put her on the bed. She herded him out of the room, quickly removed Miss Elizabeth's clothes, helped her to and into the tub. As she saw the pink return to Miss Elizabeth body, she helped her out of the tub, dried her off, put her into a clean warm nightdress and put her into bed. Earlier she had the maids put warmed bricks into the bed which would assist greatly in removing the chill from Miss Elizabeth's body.

She then stepped out of the room, she took one look at Mr Darcy's face and said "I am going downstairs to get some tea, and something for Miss Elizabeth to eat, it might take a few minutes to boil the kettle, but I won't be long."

"Thank you" he said, understanding that Mrs Nicol was giving him a few minutes to talk to Miss Elizabeth alone.

He slipped into her room, she was lying in the bed, looking so much better than when he found her.

"I am even more in your debt Mr Darcy" she whispered from the bed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not at all Miss Elizabeth" he said walking over to the bed. He wanted to take her hand, comfort her, anything but he had no idea what was wrong.

"You don't have to be polite Mr Darcy, I know you cannot stand to be around me, you can go" she sobbed softly into her hands.

He stood puzzled, his words from this morning with Mr Bingley came back to him.

"Miss Elizabeth, did you by any chance overhear a conversation between Mr Bingley and myself" he asked as he sat down on the side of the bed, he reached out and took her hands aware from her face.

She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. "I did not mean to, I wanted to thank you for all you did for my sister…sob, then I heard you talking about Jane, my deplorable behaviour…sob"

He raised his hand to cup her cheek, raising her face so that she looked him in the eye "I was not talking about you Elizabeth; I was begging Mr Bingley to take Miss Bingley in hand, she has been insufferably rude to and about you and your sister." He spoke softly and slowly, watching her eyes as what he said registered.

"You were not talking about me?" her voice was softer still; her eyes searched his desperately. "After my dream last night, and how good you were to Jane, I, I just….I could not bare the thought that you thought badly of me."

'Your dream?" he smiled, knowing what she was going to say.

She blushed, looking down she said, "Last night I dream that I had a bad dream, you comforted me and sang me a lullaby."

She looked adorable, so shy at the thought of her "dream".

"You did have a bad dream, I heard you crying out as I walked passed, when you cried out a second time I was afraid there was something wrong, you were crying out for your sister, I realised that the happenings from earlier had brought on a nightmare, I did not think, I reacted as I do when my sister has a bad dream. I am sorry if I intruded, but I could not leave you like that, you were so distressed." He fell silent, he could imagine how she felt, he had entered her bedchamber, held her, lay on her bed with her, he had, again, totally compromised her. He looked down, he was still holding her hands

"You held me, you lay next to me until I fell asleep" she was not asking him, she knew this to be true.

She rose up onto her knees, lent over and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Thank you" she said simply and lay back onto the pillows.

He smiled at her, for her it was like a thousand suns had come out from behind the clouds, the expression on his face, his hands in hers.

"Miss Elizabeth, why were you out there today? You could have injured yourself, or worse. I had fears of a flash flood when I spied the river banks so swollen with yesterdays rains. I was so worried about you. What happened? Who or what upset you?" he asked, concern written across his face.

"You" she said, her voice so soft he could barely hear her. "I heard what you said and thought you were talking about me, I was….distraught that you could think so badly, it hurt so much, I just had to run and get away, to think, to…to…"

"Hush, hush Elizabeth, don't upset yourself further, I am sorry you only heard part of our conversation, the wrong part. I wish you had confronted me, I would have set you right." He wondered if perhaps she felt the same about him as he did about her? Could he risk declaring himself to her?

There was a knock at the door, Mrs Nicol put her head around the door, then she entered the room.

He let her hands go, but smiled at her "I am going to leave you in Mrs Nicol's capable hands, I need to let your sister, Mr Bingley and the Hurst's know that you are alright. You are? Alright that is?"

"Yes, I am fine, now that I have warmed up, I seriously thought you were a figment of my imagination when I saw you approaching on Apollo." She laughed, remembering how she talked to him as if he was a mirage.

"I will return later, if you would like, I can read to you." He said

"I would like that very much." She replied shyly, realising that Mrs Nicol was there.

He knocked softly and entered the room at Janes request.

"Miss Elizabeth is fine, she had a misunderstanding and walked a bit too far. I found her and she is warmly tucked up in bed under the care of Mrs Nicol. She will come and see you in the morning." He informed Jane.

"Thank goodness, I wondered why she had been gone so long, she can be a bit impulsive sometimes" Jane said without thinking. "Oh goodness, I am so sorry, that was not appropriate."

He chuckled, "That will stay between you and me Miss Bennet, I will leave you to your rest. Have a good evening."

"Good evening Mr Darcy and thank you for all you have done for my sister and for me." She said as he left the room.

He went downstairs, finding the Hurst's and Mr Bingley in the parlour with Miss Bingley, he wondered how to inform them that he found Miss Elizabeth without letting Miss Bingley know what had happened.

"So Darcy, did you resolve your business to your satisfaction?" Mr Hurst asked.

"Yes, Hurst, it was resolve to the benefit of all involved, thank you" he replied, watching Mr Bingly and the Hursts visibly relax; and Miss Bingley was none the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Undoing the Past

Mr Darcy suffered through supper with Miss Bingley's simpering and complimenting, she agreed with everything he said, no matter how insignificant, and often contradicting herself. His mind kept wandering upstairs to a certain lady's bedchamber. He realised that his thoughts of Elizabeth were not impure, he was concerned for her health and welfare, he regretted that she had incorrectly overheard his conversation with Mr Bingley, even though he had no control over what had happened, he wished to have spared her that suffering. At the same time, he hope, her reaction indicated that she at least cared for his opinion, possibly even harboured a bit of affection for him.

He wanted to go and discuss this openly with her, but propriety required that he not be alone with her in her bedchamber, he seriously doubted that Mrs Nicol would allow him a second opportunity alone with her. He would have to wait until she had recovered from her ordeal, he would suggest they take a walk in the garden with his valet at a suitable distance.

"Where is Miss Eliza this evening?" Miss Bingley asked, there was no concern in her voice or even an ounce of caring, "Has she also become ill? Do these Bennet sister intend on prolonging their stay at Netherfield by taking turns at being ill?"

"Caroline! That is not only ungenerous but exceptionally rude." Everyone was stunned into silence, if it were Mr Bingley or even Mr Darcy there would be less surprise; the entire table turned to look at Louisa Hurst, she stared defiantly at her younger sister. "It is unbecoming of a lady to talk of a house guest in such a manner, even amongst family and close friends." Mrs Hurst proceeded to dish some more pheasant onto her plate.

By chance Mr Darcy glanced at Mr Hurst, he was staring at his wife with open admiration. Mr Darcy understood that their marriage was not a love match, but a marriage of convenience for both parties and in all his acquaintance with Mr Hurst he had yet to express any sort of affect or admiration for his wife, until now. Mrs Hurst had also noticed her husband's attention to herself, she was blushing as she ate her food.

Caroline Bingley however, was not looking at her sister with admiration but it was not her usual look of scorn, instead she looked lost; until this moment she had always counted on her sisters support and encouragement. Charles Bingley watched as his youngest sister withdrew into herself, for once there was no mask hiding her feelings. She looked confused and saddened.

The rest of the meal was conducted in relative silence, Mr Hurst from time to time, enquired if his wife would like another dish or some more wine; his new attentions to his wife noticed by the entire table, mostly with approval.

At the end of the meal Caroline Bingley excused herself, claiming a headache. A few minutes later Louisa Hurst excused herself to check on all the ladies above, including Caroline.

Louisa saved Caroline for last, she checked on Jane who was awake and reading, Jane was pleased to see Louisa, the two had agreed earlier that their friendship was such that they could revert to first names. Louisa felt calmed and love in Janes presence, valuing her new-found friendship with this beautiful gentle woman.

Her visit to Elizabeth was equally enjoyable, Elizabeth was recovered from her adventure earlier, being extremely grateful to be warm again. Their conversation was brief but heartfelt, Louisa promised to walk with Elizabeth the next morning, on condition that Elizabeth did not push herself, she had luckily escaped catching a cold or something worse from her adventure earlier but that did not mean she was out of the woods just yet.

Louisa Hurst dreaded her next visit, to her sister. Caroline had not appreciated her words at dinner, Louisa was sure that her sister had some very harsh words ready for her now.

Knocking gently on Caroline's door, she entered without waiting for a response. Caroline was sitting at the end of her bed, she had changed into her night clothes, with a very thick night gown wrapped around her. She was crying, no howling or yelling as was her usual habit, but genuinely crying.

"Caroline? What is wrong?" Louisa was concerned, she had not seen this side of Caroline since before their mother died. Caroline had built a wall around herself after their mothers' death and not allowed anyone in.

"I have tried so hard to be what I am supposed to be, a lady, someone of consequence, but here I am replaced by two country nobodies who have no fortune and no connection, all they have is the lineage of being born to a gentleman, their mother is not even a gentlewoman. Yet Charles, Mr Hurst, Mr Darcy and even you are more pleased with them than you are with me, I am family, you should choose me!" The strange thing is that despite Caroline's words, her voice was not accusing, it was sad and confused.

Louisa was very much afraid to take Caroline at face value, she had been taken in by Caroline before, she had first-hand experience of how her sister could manipulate a situation.

"Do you not ask yourself why? Have you considered what and how you say and do things when interacting with any of us? Have you ever thought how your words have cut anyone of us after you have maligned us for not doing what you have wanted or dictated for us to do? We are your elder siblings Caroline, yet at times you address us as servants." Louisa had found her courage, perhaps it was because Charles and Mr Darcy, even her husband had taken to standing up to Caroline. "Jane and Elizabeth are not cruel or disparaging when they talk about other, Jane, like Charles, always tries to see the good in people and situations, even when there is none to be found. You berate Charles for his choice in her, but if he were to chose any of the ladies you deem best for him, he would be unhappy and suffer the rest of his life with someone who only sees his money and what he can do for them. Jane is not like that, she would take our brother even if he had not a penny to his name. She does not delight in other people's misfortunate and rejoices with their happiness's. She treats everyone with dignity, including the servants, do you know that she and her sister know the name of every staff member at Netherfield?"

"But they are servants, why would I want to know their names?" Caroline gasped at her sister.

"Exactly Caroline, the servants serve the Bennets because they are treated with respect and dignity, the maids fought over who would sit with Jane whilst she is recovering, even your own maid. They would forgo sleep in order to ensure that Jane was attended to. There is nothing Mrs Nicol would not do for those two girls, in fact the whole Bennet family. Mrs Nicol was telling me the other night how when she and her entire family were taken with the fever Mrs Bennet and her oldest three daughter nursed each family member back to health. Mrs Nicol is not one of Longbourn's servants, no-one in her family is, but their respect and devotion to the Bennets is strong." Louisa hoped with all her heart that Caroline would understand what she was trying to do. "Do you even know the name of your maid here at Netherfield Caroline?"

"Of course, I do, it is Millicent!" Caroline was triumphant.

"No Caroline, her name is Mildred, Mildred Stark. She is the youngest daughter of Mr Stark, the butler at Netherfield. Her mother died last year birthing her younger brother James, who passed two days after his mother." Louisa corrected her sister.

Caroline paled, she looked at her sister desperately "What have I become Louisa?"

Louisa felt her heart-breaking for her sister. She knew that Caroline had never wanted to go to the seminary, but their father had insisted, he felt it would set them apart from the other tradesmen's daughters and give them access to the circles he could only dream about. If Caroline's heart had been locked away before, after the first year of brutal treatment by the other girls at the seminary, Caroline's heart shut down completely. Louisa had been so wrapped up in surviving herself, she forgot that Caroline would be going through the same thing. Louisa realised that had they been the Bennet girls, they would have turned to each other, instead of on each other.

She realised that Caroline had come to the same conclusion, the pain in her eyes started to clear. "Louisa, can we be sisters again, like before, when Mama was still with us, before the pain started?"

Louisa wrapped her arms around her sister, "Of course we can Caroline, it is not going to be easy as it does not come naturally to us." She realised she had to be honest with her sister if she was to make any changes to her life. "I am going to have to call you out when you revert to seminary behaviour, we learnt a lot at the seminary, but we also learnt behaviour that is quite frankly reprehensible, it is not right to make cruel cutting remarks about people who are below us, or even those of our own station. We must not delight in bad gossip and rumours, those are like poison to the soul.

"Oh, this is not going to be easy." Caroline's shoulders slumped in discouragement.

"No, it is not but we are Bingley girls, if we could survive that awful seminary, we will fix this." Louisa encouraged her sister.

They sat for a while longer, talking about what happened at the seminary. The cruel barbed comments that were often levelled at them. Things that Louisa had said in all innocence had been twisted and told back to Caroline, forcing them to not trust each other, the constant reminder that they were below almost every other girl there because they were just a tradesman's daughters. How they had directed their anger at each other, other member of their family and friends, rather than at the people who deserved it. Tears were shared, hugs were given, a very tired Louisa tiptoed out of Caroline's chambers as Caroline had fallen asleep exhausted from the emotional purging, they had just under gone.

Arriving at her own chamber, Louisa closed her door silently and turned to her bed, only to realise that her husband was sitting in the chair next to her bed, he had fallen asleep and did not look very comfortable. Louisa was surprised, normally he came to her, performed his duty as a husband and left, not that it made any difference, she was still not with child. She tried to ignore that empty feeling that overcame her from time to time, but tonight it was so large it had a presence of its own.

She reached out and shook her husbands' arm "Theodore? Is something wrong?"

He woke, staring at her face for a short moment. "I wanted to check if you were well, that was quite a set down you gave your sister at dinner, I know you went to check on her. I was worried when you were not here, so I decided to wait and as you can see, I fell asleep. "He smiled wryly.

"Thank you for your concern." Louisa really did not know what to make of this. "I am fine, Caroline and I had a very long talk, I have hope that she will improve slightly but it will take time."

"You must be very tired, I will go now." He said standing up, pulling his sleeves straight and giving a short bow.

"No!" Louisa blurted out. "I mean, did you want something? You have never waited for me before."

"I wanted to talk to you, openly but I can see that you are exhausted from your time with Caroline, we will talk tomorrow." He said, looking a bit embarrassed but also disheartened.

"I would be a very poor wife, if I could spend two hours talking to my sister and not have some time left over for my husband. "Louisa sensed a change in her relationship with her husband, deciding that for once she was going to take what she wanted, even if it was not lady like.

She walked over and rang for a servant, with in minutes her maid, Rose arrived.

"Please could you bring us a tea tray, and if it is not too much trouble some meat, cheese, bread and fruit." She asked, emulating Jane as best she could "I know it is late Rose, but I would greatly appreciate it."

Rose was obviously taken aback at Mrs Hursts reference to the late hour, not that Mrs Hurst was ever rude, but now she was showing the kind of consideration Miss Bennet did, Rose curtseyed and left.

Whilst waiting for the tea to arrive, Louisa asked her husband to undo her buttons, seeing as her maid was getting them tea. Theodore Hurst was at a loss, his wife had never asked him to do such an intimate thing before; once her buttons were undone and he was almost undone by the action, she slipped behind the screen, emerging minutes later in a warm dressing gown, her night gown presumable underneath. Her light brown hair was in a simple plait that fell over her shoulder, she looked very young at that moment, Theodore remembered the day he married her, she was barely two and twenty, so shy she could not even look him in the eye.

Now she was looking him in the eye as she reached up and slid his coat off his shoulders, putting the coat over the back of the chair she reached up again, undid the buttons of his waist coat and slid that off his body, it followed the coat to the back of the chair, as she undid his cravat he wondered if she knew how he felt, how he had always felt? She folded his cravat neatly and placed it on top of his waistcoat. He was now more comfortable in that he did not have so many layers of clothing, but he was uncomfortable as he did not know what was going to happen next.

A knock on the door drew their attention away from each other, Louisa took the tray from Rose, thanked her, placed the tray on the dresser and started pouring their tea. Rose curtseyed, asked if there was anything else, she could do, Mrs Hurst replied "Thank you Rose, that will be all for tonight."

Louisa brought his tea over to the fire place where he was standing, 'Perhaps you can stoke the fire, after which you can come and sit beside me on the bed. "she said as she walked to retrieve her own tea.

He stoked the fire, ensuring that they would have a good blaze for quite some time, picked up his tea and turned to the bed. They were entering new territory now, neither knew what the other expected or wanted.

Louisa looked delectable sitting on the bed, the skirts of her night gown spread around her as she sipped her tea.

Theodore downed his tea, placed the cup on the tray, then slipping off his shoes, he climbed on to the bed and sat facing his wife.

"What did you want to talk about Theodore?" Louisa asked him gently.

He looked down and saw her bare feet peeping out from under her night dress, he licked his lips and looked up at her face. She was watching him intensely.

"I have not been honest with you Louisa, not since our courtship." He blurted out.

Louisa's heart shrunk, she had not been expecting this. He was probably going to confess that he loved someone else all this time.

"I know my father and your father arranged everything for us, the courtship, the settlement, the wedding, and I am sure if they had lived, they would have arranged our married life as well." He slid off the bed and started to pace. "I went along with it because I was so afraid of my own feelings, and your rejection. You would not gainsay your father, you loved him too much. And yet I had hoped that in time you would come to love me as I loved and admired you. I could never have hoped to catch the attention of someone like you on my own, you would never have seen me. But with our fathers arranging everything you had to notice me, except you didn't, there was always something, normally your sister, and on occasion your brother.'

He took a breath, he dared not look at his wife, now that she knew how weak he was, how underhand he had been, she could not possibly want to be with him, or even look at him.

Had he just looked up, he would have seen the look of amazement and adoration on his wife's face.

"I am unable carry on in our marriage as it is, I want you to be happy, and if that means you live in your own house and take a lover, then so be it. I love you, and I want you, but I want, I have always wanted you to love me." He concluded, still not looking at his wife, he turned to the chair to retrieve his coat, waistcoat and cravat, before his hand could reach his clothing, he felt two arms surround him from behind, the small hands of his wife coming around his chest and then he felt her body shake. He spun around, still in her arms, her face was turn up to his, tears streaming down her cheeks and the biggest smile on her face.

"Louisa?" he did not want to assume.

"I have always loved you Theo, since that day your father brought you to our house in town. You were standing in our parlour, you had a red waistcoat on under your jacket and you looked so nervous. You smiled at me as my father introduced us, my heart was yours from that day forward."

He looked at his wife, stunned at this revelation, he had no idea his wife even liked him.

She decided to leave him in no doubt as to the strength of her feelings for hm, her arms snaked up around his neck and she pulled his face down to hers, she started to rain kissed on his face. As he started to return her kisses, she started to pull him over to the bed.

For the first time in the two years they had been married Mr and Mrs Hurst did not just perform their marital duties, they made love to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 - Feelings

After Louisa left her room, Elizabeth sank back onto her pillows, she did not feel tired per say but she felt weak, her normal energy was sapped and despite wanting to be up and about, her body just did not have the ability, even reading was a challenge now. This left her with a lot of time, on her own, to think.

She felt foolish to say the least at her actions. Firstly, she should never have eaves dropped, why did she assume that they were talking about her? She more than most knew the dangers of being exposed to the elements, she was the sensible one when it came to the outdoors, it was one of the reasons her father never felt the need to check her outdoor activities. Mr Darcy must think her very stupid.

He came for her! He must care a little about her. She remembered self-revelation from when she at the tree stump and so cold; she had a tendre for Mr Darcy.

What was she to do? A lady does not chase a man, she could not behave like Caroline Bingley, she detested that kind of behaviour. She could not flirt like Lydia or flatter like Miss Bingley; she could not, would not wear low cut dresses, or 'accidentally' brush against a man to make him interested.

She could not do anything, especially now, he could not think well of her after she ran away so recklessly. Oh, it was so frustrating being a woman! A man could show interested, call on a lady, offer her a courtship, there was so much a man could do. A woman just had to sit and be pretty…and Elizabeth Bennet rarely sat just to be pretty or was pretty whilst sitting.

Perhaps she could talk to Jane, Jane never seem to have these kinds of problems, men just fell at her feel. Wait! Jane was beautiful, and gentle, and sweet, her nature was as beautiful as her looks; even if she tried, she could not emulate Jane, she just did not have the same measure of goodness or kindness.

She turned on her pillow, a loud sigh escaped her lips, "Oh bother!" she muttered.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you ill?"

Elizabeth spun around, furious trying to remember how much she had uttered out loud. She had not heard Mrs Nicol enter the chamber.

"Mrs Nicol! I am fine really, I have just spent too much time alone with my thoughts." She did not really think of Mrs Nicol as a servant, of course she was, but she was so much more. Elizabeth had wonderful memories of Mrs Nicol, warm gingerbread in winter when they visited her cottage in the days when they included Netherfield in their tenants' visits because her mother insisted it was the neighbourly thing to do. The owners of Netherfield at that time were negligent when it came to tenant care. Oh, the fields were tended, the house and grounds kept in good condition, but actual welfare of the tenants was neglected. When Mrs Nicol had birthed her first child, her mother had them sew baby clothes when she found out that the owners had not even sent a ham or even a jar of jam, her mother suspect that the owners did not even know she was pregnant. She had Mrs Hill prepare a hamper fit for royalty with jams, breads, a ham and other good things.

Mrs Nicol sat in the chair next to the bed, "Miss Elizabeth, I have watched you grow up from a scrap of a girl into a charming young lady. There isn't a member of staff at Netherfield that would not walk an extra mile for you or another member of your family. Allow me to listen to what ails you, it will not travel further than this chamber, you know I still hold secrets of your exploits that neither of your parents are aware of."

Elizabeth knew that Mrs Nicol could be trusted. When she was eleven, she had punch Billy Fisher because he would not leave Jane alone, he tried to force Jane to kiss him, Elizabeth had barrelled up to him, knocked him to the ground and when he got up, she punched him hard and fast in the face. Mrs Nicol had witnessed the whole event, she was trying to get to Jane and Billy to step in and make the boy stop when a flash of green with flying brunette hair knocked the arrogant boy off his feet. Even then Elizabeth's sense of fairness did not allow her to pummel the fallen boy, she had waited until he was on his feet before she landed her punch. Mrs Nicol admonished both Billy for his lack of manners and propriety, and Elizabeth for her unladylike behaviour but secretly she was proud of the girl. She had tended Billy and send him away with a flea in his ear, he gave all the Bennet girls a wide berth after that event; she had tended Elizabeth's hand, which was bruised from the force of the punch, instructing Elizabeth to keep her gloves on when around her mother, as it would not go well for the girl if her mother found out.

"Mrs Nicol, you and Mr Nicol…." Elizabeth began but did not know how to proceed. She sighed and started again. "You and Mr Nicol, were you a love match? How did you know you wanted to marry him? How did you know it was love?" It came out in a rush and she looked embarrassed to have asked such personal questions, but the reality was, she had no-one else to ask.

"We were a love match, we met here at Netherfield, I was a parlour maid and he was an under-gardener. We would see each other at meal times, when he did not take his meals outdoors, I was always impressed at the way he spoke to and about others, he had a good way about him. He had a good head on his shoulders, did not indulge in wine or cider like some of the other male staff. He took good care of his old mother, he was her only remaining child. He started leaving cuttings in my apron, which I would find when I was cleaning, it would always be something that had been discussed the previous meal. Mint when he told us about the abundant mint bushes in the herb garden and how easy it was to grow them from a cutting. I planted a herb garden at home from the cuttings he brought me. When a cutting did not take, I would bring it up during a meal and he would explain how to tend that specific cutting; he treated me like an equal, my love for him started when I realised that." Mrs Nicol smiles at Elizabeth, "Listen to me rattle off. Did I answer your questions?"

"Yes" Smile Elizabeth, "Your story is awfully romantic."

"It was not all sweet sailing, Mr White the butler at that time had a tendre for me, despite being fifteen years older than me, he made life very difficult for both Mr Nicol and me."

"But you made it through!" Elizabeth said. "I think I have fallen in love with someone but have no way of know if they feel the same way, or how to let them know how I feel. I cannot behave like Lydia or other women I know, I don't know how to flirt or flatter like that, it is not in me." She was frustrated, know that all she could really do was talk about it. "We are not of the same circles, he is so far above me, I am the daughter of a country gentleman of a very small estate, my sisters and I have little other than our charms to recommend us, and I have little enough charm if I think about Jane or Lydia."

"Just you listen here Miss Elizabeth, you have charms aplenty. I know you have listened to your mother expound daily on Janes looks and Lydia's liveliness; but you have a beauty none of your sisters possess, in addition to that there is your intellect and wit, now to be sure there are men that do not like an intelligent wife, but there are men that look for that in a woman, value that in a wife. Do not disparage yourself because of what your mother or other ladies who believe themselves above themselves say about you. You and Miss Bennet are exceptional young ladies." Mrs Nicol had on more than one occasion heard Mrs Bennet talk about Jane and Lydia, only to disparage Elizabeth for being wild and speaking her mind. She realised now the impact those ramblings had had on this precious young girl.

"You and your sister are far too ladylike to behave in an unseemly manner in front of a man, and I am over joyed that you find yourself in love, and trust me when I say, I do not think the object of your affections is as unaffected as you think he is."

"I did not say who he was, how could you know?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, this old lady has some eyes in her head, and they still work. I did not realise the depth of your affection until today, but his I have been aware of for quite some time." Mrs Nicol said with a twinkle in her eye. She patted Elizabeth's hand, "Let me be frank Miss Elizabeth, do not let your pride and prejudice get in the way of what could develop between you and the young man. In my role in this house I get to see things others don't. Just be yourself, do not try emulate others it will not sit well on you." Mrs Nicol rose, "I need to tend to the bedtime routine, but know that if you need to talk again, I am available."

"Thank you, Mrs Nicol, I am grateful for your time and words." Elizabeth lay back again as the older woman left the room.

She was still unsettled, Mrs Nicol spoke the truth, she could not try and be like Jane, or Lydia or Miss Bingley, she could only be herself, but she was not so sure that was enough. She wanted to believe Mrs Nicol when she said he felt that same, but she was not convinced, he was so far outside of her social standing, she doubted he would forget that in favour of herself.

Down the hall a very similar series of thought was happening. Mr Darcy was pacing up and down in his chambers, a glass of brandy forgotten above the fireplace. The words of his father replayed in his head; if he loved her, and she was at least a gentleman's daughter…although he had to admit he was so far gone now he could not care if she was the local blacksmith daughter, he loved her so totally. He felt relieved that he could admit that to himself, it was like a weight departed from his being. He would approach her father for permission to court her…no, that would not do, he would first ask her, she would not appreciate him not treating her as an equal. The woman had a mind that could rival any man he had been at Cambridge with; he got excited when he thought of a future with Elizabeth, the debates they would have, problems they could lend their minds to. That she was beautiful and of such a happy disposition made her even more desirable, he could not trust himself to think about her figure, his body reacted even when he was trying not to think about her.

But what could he offer her? Yes, he was rich, but she was not interested in his wealth, or his position in society, if anything they were disadvantages in her eyes. She was the first woman who looked beyond his wealth, social status or anything material he could offer. She challenged him to think, to question, to be better.

He heard a rap on his door, he stiffened, it would not be the first time Miss Bingley attempted to enter his chambers at night.

"Mr Darcy?" he heard Mrs Nicol voice at the door. He walked over and opened the door.

"Mrs Nicol, is everything well with Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Bennet?"

She smiled, having noticed he added Miss Bennet as an afterthought. She was not mistaken; the gentleman was besotted with Miss Elizabeth. She wondered if she should attempt to steer both to an easier path, but then immediately decided against it. It is was easy it would not be worth having.

"I was just checking if you needed anything before the staff retired, it has been a busy few days I would not like anyone to be neglected." She said, she had a fondness for this awkward man, his tendre for Miss Elizabeth aside, he had a good heart, he treated the servants well and with respect. He did not demand his dues or order them around. He treated her with the utmost respect, she suspected that he treated his own housekeepers the same way if not better. He and Miss Elizabeth were a perfect match.

"I am quite alright Mrs Nicol, thank you for enquiring. I have no need for anything further tonight. I hope we have a quiet night, where everyone can get a good night's sleep."

"Thank you, sir, Good night and sleep well." She greeted.

"You too Mrs Reynolds" he responded, then he chuckled "I am sorry, force of habit, Mrs Reynold is my housekeeper at Pemberley, you remind me of her very much. Good night Mrs Nicol."

Mrs Nicol smiled as she left the room, knowing she had been right about how he treated his housekeepers. Just then she heard him call her name.

"Sorry sir, did you call?" She asked

"Yes, my apologies. I would like there to be some fresh flowers Miss Elizabeth's room tomorrow morning? He asked, knowing that he was really putting his trust in her now.

"Yes sir, what kind of flowers would you like?" She decided to push him a little bit "White and purple lilacs?"

He looked at her in surprise, he knew what that meant, he gathered so did Mrs Nicol, which meant she also was aware of his tendre for Miss Elizabeth.

"Would that not be too forward?" in for a penny, in for a pound he thought.

"No, I think at this point sir, they would be perfect for the lady." She replied, indicating that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Then, yes, lilacs would be good, and some gypsophila?" he added.

"That would be perfect. She loves both. I will attend to it immediately, Mr Nicol will still be downstairs and can attend to it." She said.

"Thank you." He said, his tone implying that he meant more than just the flowers, but the advice too.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – Loving Lilacs

When Elizabeth woke, the smell of lilacs filled her senses, she sat up and looked around. On her dresser was a simple but beautiful arrangement of purple and white lilacs intersperse with gypsophila. She was delighted, she loved lilacs, she wondered where they had come from, well actually she knew Netherfield had one of the finest lilac blooms in the county, the gardeners were very proud of their lilacs, and with good cause, but who put them in her room and why?

Her mind quickly flashed to Mr Darcy, that thought was quickly dismissed as fancy, he might not despise her, but there could be no reason for him to send her lilacs, a man did not send a woman he was not courting flowers. She gasped as she realised the significance of the flowers, purple and white lilacs, innocent first blooms of love and the gypsophila pureness of heart.

There was a knock at her door, "Come in" she called out still staring at the flowers.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, are you well this morning? No side effects from your adventure yesterday?" Mrs Nicol enquired as she brought a tea tray into the room.

"Good morning Mrs Nicol, I am very well, I do not feel any lingering effects from yesterday, except that I am perhaps a little colder than normal." Elizabeth replied. "Mrs Nicol, do you know why these flowers are in my room?"

Do you not like the lilacs?" Mrs Nicol watched the girls face carefully.

"I love lilacs, I was just curious as to where they came from." She said watching Mrs Nicol carefully.

"A certain gentleman requested these flowers for your room." Mrs Nicol did not want to cause Miss Elizabeth any concern.

"Why did he request flowers for me?" she suddenly asked. "My apologies, I should not have said that." At that she seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Mrs Nicol did not feel she should interrupt, this was something Miss Elizabeth needed to think about.

"Do you require anything else Miss Elizabeth?" Mrs Nicol asked as she left the room.

"No thank you Mrs Nicol" Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts. The warmth continued to spread, and she felt as if her breath had been snatched away. Could it be? Was she foolish to hope?

Her maid arrived to help her change and do her hair, Elizabeth barely paid attention to what was going on around her. She was vaguely aware of thanking the girl, she wandered over to the flowers, their scent enveloped her, she knew some people found the smell overpowering at times, but for her it was uplifting and invigorating.

As she turned to go down to breakfast passing the mirror, a flash of purple and white in her hair caught her eye, she had been so distracted she had not noticed that her maid had put some of the blooms into her hair. She smiled.

Entering the dining room, she found just Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy enjoying each other's company, they were talking about some common acquaintance and did not immediately notice her. Mr Darcy stopped mid conversation and sniffed the air, he turned his head and saw her. He and Mr Bingley stood up at the same time.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, are you well this morning?" Mr Bingley asked, his friend seemed to have lost his words.

"Good morning Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy. Yes, I am well, thank you. No ill effects from my bad decision yesterday."

"That is splendid to hear, and your sister, she is improving? "the question Mr Bingley really wanted to ask.

"Yes, I have just come from her, she is sleeping at present, but she had a restful night, her coughing has subsided greatly, and her fever is totally abated." Elizabeth watched as Mr Bingley pleasure grew at the news of Janes improved health.

Elizabeth walked over to dish some breakfast for herself.

"And you are sure you are fully recovered from your adventures yesterday" Mr Darcy's voice came from directly behind her, his voice was low. He took her plate from her hand and proceeded to dish for her.

"Yes, thank you Mr Darcy, I was a bit chilled this morning when I woke but then I discovered a most wonderful thing." She watched as he dished for her, two slices of bacon, a slice of buttered bread and a small helping of egg, exactly what she would have dished for herself. She studied his face trying to discern what he was thinking, feeling. He indicated for her to take a seat as he placed her plate next to his, pulled the chair out and waited for her to sit. He pushed her chair in, taking in the aroma of the blooms in her hair, smiled and took his place.

Mr Bingley had not heard what they had said whilst dishing, but he watched the interaction between them with interest. On a hunch he decided to remove himself to his study, "Please excuse me, I have a small matter I need to attend to in my study. Darcy, perhaps you can join me there once you have finished breaking your fast?"

Mr Darcy nodded his agreement, his mouth full of food. Mr Bingley left the room, with the footmen in attendance and the maids in and out of the dining room, they were not alone but could take the opportunity to talk.

Mr Darcy waited until Mr Bingley had closed his study door, he stood up, walked over to one of the footmen, spoke to him softly and then returned to his chair. The footman walked out the room and positioned himself outside the door. Mr Darcy was tired of Miss Bingley (and others) listening at doors, or interrupting conversations unexpectedly.

"You never did tell me what wonderful thing you discovered this morning Miss Bennet." He said as he buttered another slice of bread.

"I did not, but then I don't have to, do I?" she smiled mischievously at him.

"No, you do not. Were you pleased?" he asked

"Yes, very much, lilacs are my favourite flower, how did you know?" she responded.

"I did not know at first, it was suggested that you might like those above any other, I expect that although you like roses, they would not be your first choice. It should have been obvious; your scent is always lilac." He said.

"You are right, roses are beautiful, but they are Janes flower." She smiles as she thought of her sister. He admired the way she loved her sisters, the same way he cared deeply about his own sister.

He wanted to know if she was aware of the meaning of the flowers he sent her, he did not know how to broach the subject without totally revealing his feelings.

Just then the footman he had spoken to earlier walked back into the room and returned to his original position. Mr Darcy was alarmed, it was far too early for Caroline Bingley, she was not due to wake for at least another two hours; but there she was, walking into the room.

"Mr Darcy Good morning" she said, "and to you Miss Eliza…Miss Elizabeth."

Both Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were taken aback, Miss Bingley had corrected herself.

"Good morning Miss Bingley" they both said at the same time, trying to keep their surprise contained.

Miss Bingley started to dish for herself, Elizabeth excused herself and stood up from the table. Mr Darcy reached out and touched her hand. She looked at Miss Bingley who still had her back to them as she chose her breakfast, then she looked at him.

"Please walk with me, meet me at the fountain in twenty minutes." He whispered, his eyes begging her. She nodded in consent and left the room.

Elizabeth felt her heart contract as Miss Bingley came into the dining room, she and Mr Darcy could not continue their conversation, but when he touched her hand and asked her to walk with him, she felt like she was walking on a cloud. She returned to her chambers to put on her walking boots and a warm pelisse, then she made her way down to the fountain.

Mr Darcy drained his coffee cup, wished Miss Bingley a pleasant morning and excused. Outside of the acceptable pleasantries, she did not attempt to make conversation or flatter him as was her habit. He wondered if she was perhaps becoming ill like Jane. She did not even try and delay him as she always did when she managed to catch him at breakfast.

He asked his valet to be present in the garden, he did not want Miss Elizabeth to think he did not respect her. As he walked to the fountain, he saw her sitting on the edge of the fountain, trailing her hand in the water, she was lost in thought, a small smile on her face. She was truly a beautiful woman and he wanted her for his own.

"Miss Bennet, shall we walk?" He asked as he drew near to her, offering her his arm. Her small little hand rested at the crook of his elbow, other than the immense heat radiating from her hand up his arm, he could barely feel her hand.

They walked a short way through the garden without talking, upon reaching a small bench at the edge of the small lake, Mr Darcy indicated that they sit for a while, his valet a short way off, not being able to hear their conversation but able to see them. The bench was not very wide, when they sat down, they were close, she could feel the heat from his leg next to hers. She could not describe the feelings rushing through her body and her mind; if she had to give it in a word, she would say love. This made her blush, well she was already blushing but more so.

He was not faring much better, the feel of her leg next to his was akin to lighting a fire in his soul, he was glad he had arranged his coat, otherwise his ardour would be obvious; despite how ardently he wanted her, he was not going to be a rake or behave reprehensibly. This is the woman he was going to marry…WHAT? He breathed deeply, realising something that his heart had know for a long time, there was No-One Else for him but her.

At his deep breath she looked up at him, afraid there might be something wrong or that she had inadvertently disgusted him; but the expression on his face was one of pleasure as he gazed on her face, his eyes were darkened, but that only added to his handsomeness. He was truly a very good-looking man.

"Miss Bennet, I think we need to talk, I hope that I can be open with you without causing offense. My natural disposition does not lend itself well to talking to others, I constantly fear being misunderstood." He said in a rush, but with a confidence he most assuredly did not feel.

"I will listen and try my best to not misconstrue your words or intent." She said looking directly into his eyes. She glanced briefly at his lips, remembering how they felt pressed up against her own. She looked down, ashamed of her wantonness.

He did not miss he glance at his lips or the colour that flooded her cheeks immediately after, he was pleased that he could raise such an emotion in her. He would dearly love to kiss her again, but he had to do it the right way.

"You must allow me to tell how ardently I admire and love you." He said, his voice shaking with anticipation. I have long since found you to be one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance, but further to that your intelligence and natural wit draw me to you like a moth to a flame.

Your kindness and warm with others remind me of my shortcomings and make me want to be a better person, to be worth of someone like you.

Please do me the great honour of allowing me to court you Miss Elizabeth?"

She sat there in stunned silence, of all the words she expected to hear from him, this was not it. She could smell the lilacs in her hair, reminding her of the message in the flowers. It was true, he did have feelings for her. She kept running his words through her head, she wondered if she was dreaming, if she was perhaps still affected by the cold and hallucinating.

He was not sure how she would react, but her total silence scared him, Elizabeth Bennet was not some fading wallflower, she always had something say. His heart sank. More time passed and still she was silent, looking at her hands,

"My apologies Miss Elizabeth, I did not mean to offend or repulse you, I shall take my leave." He stood up and strode away, his long legs carrying him away with speed, he could not let her see him crying, let her see how broken his heart way.

"Yes, yes" he heard her calling after him, He stopped, turned around. She was standing on the bench so that he could see her over the plants. Her face was lit up with joy as she smiled at him. He turned and ran back to the bench.

"What?" he gasped

"Yes, unequivocally yes" she said looking into his eyes.

Standing on the bench she was eye to eye to him, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, feeling her arms sliding around his neck as his lips found hers.

He heard his valet clear his throat, very reluctantly he loosened his hold on her, sliding his hands to her waist, he lifted her of the bench and placed her on the ground, it would not do for her to fall and injure herself now. He held both her hands, raising them up to his mouth he placed a kiss on the back of each one.

"I must go and get your fathers permission, I would not like to face his wrath if he finds out I have kissed you again."

She looked at him with surprise.

"Your father must have seen me kissing you at the assemble, his words left me in no doubt that he would cause me grievous bodily harm if there was a repeat of that." He explained to her.

She started to giggle, "I would like to see him try, he would have to go through me first."

He beamed from ear to ear at the thought of this fiery little woman going toe to toe with her father. He strongly suspected her father would not fare so well.

"You had better wait before speaking to my father, if you go today, he will insist that I come home immediately, I must stay for Jane. "she said as she thought things through.

"I shall wait until you and your sister return to Longbourn then, and not a moment longer." He said with passion.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 – Atmosphere is everything

A totally different scene was playing out in the house than was usual, Caroline had joined Louisa in tending to Jane, the very change in her tone and attitude surprise Jane, not that she said anything, but she was not sure what to make of it.

"Are you sure you are comfortable Miss Bennet; may I get you another pillow to support your back?" Caroline asked as she plumped Jane's pillows for the third time that morning. She had also brought a novel with her, offering to read to Jane as she rested.

Caroline had started reading with a normal tone but as she progressed, she had started giving accents and inflections to the various characters in the book, bringing the story to life, affording Jane and Louisa much amusement.

Even Mrs Nicol was surprise, Miss Bingley had called her by name this morning, addressed her with respect and had not shouted or been rude to a single servant the whole morning. She still got their names wrong but none of the servants complained about that. Mrs Nicol wondered exactly what Mrs Hurst had said to her the previous evening. It had obviously been a night of revelation for more than one person. Even Mrs Hurst was a different person.

Mr and Mrs Hurst had been exchanging glances all through breakfast, he had kissed her when he thought no-one was looking as they parted ways for the morning. He had found various ways to touch his wife, a hand on the small of her back as they entered a room, a hand on her shoulder as he stood beside her, holding her hand on his arm as they ascended or descended the stairs.

Mrs Nicol realised that the whole atmosphere at Netherfield was degrees warmer. Miss Bingley was employed attending to Miss Bennet, with Mrs Hurst, Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst were discussing matters in the library, burst of laughter sounded from there every now and again, Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were strolling towards the house, she would hazard a guess that a courtship was now in progress, both young people looked immensely happy. She had watched them from Miss Bennet's room when she checked on her; she observed with distress as Mr Darcy strode away, alarmed when Miss Bennet stood up on the bench, her heart in her throat as Mr Darcy ran back to her, elated when they kissed, although she would have to go out there if it continued much longer.

Those Bennets had a way about them, they brought a certain something that changed people, she knew that from when Mrs Bennet and her daughters nursed her family all those years ago.

Caroline Bingley felt better than she had in years. She had moments when she slipped back into her old ways, then either she would correct herself or Louisa would give her a look or clear her throat. Reading to Miss Bennet she found herself having fun as she changed her voice, using accents and tone to tell the story, the laughter from her sister and Miss Bennet filled her with sense of pride, achievement. She had never really done much for others, it had always been about her. At breakfast she felt no need to engage with Mr Darcy, she was polite, but she did not want to flatter him or draw him in. That was strange for her and she wondered if she was perhaps ill; but she was not ill.

Louisa was enjoying herself, her husband, she got a thrill when she though of the word now, was hers in every sense of the word, he was attentive, loving and supportive. Last night he had told her that if Caroline returned to type, he would no longer stand her constantly putting Louisa down. He had worshiped her body, herself. He had told her word for word everything about her that he loved, punctuating each word with a kiss somewhere on her body. This morning when she returned to her chambers after breakfast there was a jewel box on her dresser, inside was the most beautiful diamond bracelet. The note simply said, "My One and Only".

Her sister had not reverted to type, there were moments but when she became aware or Louisa let her know she changed back. Right now, Louisa was seeing a side of Caroline she never knew or rather had not seen for many years. If Caroline had shown this side sooner, she might have gotten Mr Darcy to marry her, it was too late now, Louisa had seen Mr Darcy and Elizabeth out in the garden and there was no doubt they had resolved their issues. If they were not engaged, they were at least courting. But if any other man were to meet Caroline now, she would be engaged in no time. Caroline was not unattractive woman, in fact she was very pretty, her figure was fashionable and pleasing, she was clever, not like Elizabeth but she had a good brain. Her softer behaviour had softened her face, which lent it more prettiness.

Louisa was very pleased with the changes at Netherfield, she, like Mrs Nicol had felt the change in the air.

As Elizabeth and Mr Darcy walked back to the house, they spied a carriage arriving at Netherfield.

"Oh No!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"What is wrong my dove?" Mr Darcy asked, worried at her outburst.

"It is my mother, and most likely my sisters. I am going to apologise now for anything they may say or do" she said, wondering what had brought them to Netherfield.

He looked at her bemused.

Entering the house Elizabeth could hear her mother asking for her and Jane. Letting go of Mr Darcy's arm after squeezing it, hoping he would understand that she was not ready to deal with her mother knowing about their courtship just yet, she entered the parlour and greeted her mother and siblings.

He was disappointed when she let of his arm, he felt the squeeze and realised that she had her reasons, he would talk to her later. He followed her into the parlour.

"Good morning Mrs Bennet, Miss Mary, Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia" he said as he gave a bow.

"Good morning Mr Darcy, I must thank you for your interventions with our Jane, Dr Johnson told us how your assistance aid in Jane's recovery." Mrs Bennet had taken his hand as she thanked him.

Elisabeth gazed at her moth in amazement, her mother was…well not her normal effusive self.

"It was my pleasure to be of service to your daughter Mrs Bennet. Please think no more of it." He assured the mother of the woman he loved. He was pleasantly surprised by her sedateness.

Mr Bingley joined them moments later, along with his sisters and Mr Hurst, Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth watched in amazement as Caroline Bingley engaged in conversation with Kitty and Lydia, discussing fashions and events in London with the sisters who were hanging on her every word.

Mr and Mrs Hurst were in deep discussion with Mrs Bennet about the tenants and tenant care, Netherfield was as much a learning ground for the Hursts as it was for Bingley.

Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth swapped amazed glances with each other, Mr Darcy took advantage of everyone else being distracted, putting his hand on the small of Elizabeth back as they stood talking to Bingley. He enjoyed the warmth that radiated through her dress, the feel of the suppleness of her back, her closeness to him and the smell of lilacs.

She was battling to concentrate, his hand was distracting her, she found herself wanting more, she was not sure what more was, but if one hand on the small of her back could do this to her, she was certain there was more to enjoy.

Mr Bingley pretended not to notice his friends' familiar action with Miss Elizabeth, he felt a small pang of jealousy, Miss Bennet was upstairs ill, even if she was down here, he would not be able to touch her in such a way. He wondered if Mr Darcy had an agreement with Miss Elizabeth, he assumed they did, his friend was far too honourable for anything less.

"I would like to see my Jane, Lizzy would you take us to her?" her mother asked. "I feel like half a person with two of my daughters not at home." Darcy could hear slight desolation in her voice; he understood that like he was devoted to his sister, Mrs Bennet was devoted to her daughters, and from time to time that might result in slightly undesirable behaviour.

Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst accompanied the ladies upstairs, leaving just the men folk in the parlour to finish their coffee.

"Can anyone explain to me what happened to Caroline?" Charles blurted out the moment the ladies were out of hearing.

"That is a good question, she is so unlike herself, not that I am complaining, this is the first day since you and I became friends, I have not had to fend her off. "Darcy said, his relief was obvious.

"I understand that after dinner last night, Caroline and Louisa had a heart to heart, Louisa was delayed for over two hours; she was greatly fatigued afterwards." Mr Hurst offered.

"I would surmise that you and Louisa also had a heart to heart, because there has been great change there too. I am vastly happy for it has been years since I have seen my sister so happy. I am grateful for the change." Bingley looked at his brother-in-law with approval.

Mr Hurst smiled, his joy and pride in his wife were evident. "Louisa is a wonderful woman Charles, I can only strive to be worthy of her."

A noise in the doorway drew their attention, there stood Louisa Hurst, she had heard her husbands' words to her brother, she was overcome, it was one thing for her husband to praise her privately but publicly in front of her brother and Mr Darcy, she had never felt her worth before. Her husband crossed the room quickly, placed her hand on his arm and guided her into the room as if she was the queen herself.

Her brother and Mr Darcy looked very pleased, a little embarrass but pleased, they shared in her joy. Mrs Hurst again marveled at the change one day could make in her life.

She looked at Mr Darcy "Are we to offer our congratulations yet?" she raised her eyebrow as she asked him.

"Not yet, I must apply at her father first, but she had agreed to a courtship." He said with a self-congratulating grin.

Both Charles and Theodore shook his hand, congratulating him. He asked them to keep it between them until he had approached his beloveds' father.

Mrs Bennet and her daughters spent a full half an hour with Jane, Mrs Bennet come downstairs looking much happier.

"Thank you for your generosity Mr Bingley, at allowing us to visit our dear Jane and Lizzy, and for being such gracious hosts to my daughters. I hope you will allow me to host you and your party at Longbourn for dinner when my Jane is fully recovered. I must be allowed to thank you properly."

"indeed, it would be our pleasure to have dinner with your family Mrs Bennet" Mr Bingley had heard about Mrs Bennets table, she had no rival in the area when it came to entertaining.

"My husband's cousin, Mr Collins will be arriving on the morrow, so we will be a merry party for the dinner." Mrs Bennet said, "Lizzy I forgot to inform you of that development, but it is more important that Jane be tended to and come home fully recovered. Mary can entertain Mr Collins, being so fond of Fordyce's sermons as she is, she is a good match for him."

Elizabeth groaned at her mothers not so subtle attempts at match making, she wondered how Mary felt about this; but Mary was already outside waiting for the carriage and had not heard her mothers' words.

Greetings were exchanged, the Bennets alighted their carriage returning to Longbourne, the Netherfield residences retired upstairs, the ladies found themselves in Jane's room, where Caroline proceeded to amusing them all reading from her novel again. Elizabeth found herself laughing so hard her sides hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**The age I have decided for Elizabeth really seems to be an issue for some, the ages will be detailed in a future chapter, If you cannot move passed it for now, there are plenty of other superb stories on this site that will meet that requirement for you. **

CHAPTER 15 – Libraries and Passageways

Jane was exhausted after her mothers visit, she had fallen asleep as soon as Caroline had finished reading, leaving Elizabeth without much to do, everyone was watching her like a hawk so a long walk was out of the question, she was sure if she stepped foot outdoors on her own she would find herself accompanied by Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst, Mrs Nicol, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy within minutes.

She decided to spend some time in the library, although it was bigger than her fathers' study, she was beginning to think that her father's collection was superior to that of Netherfield. After searching for at least a quarter of an hour she found two books at the back of one of the shelves; they appeared to be poetry collections, the covers were so worn she could not make out who wrote them; they were pleasant enough considering she had never read any of them before. She curled up in one of the chairs close to the fire, she still felt a bit cold at times, but thought it was just her mind recovering from yesterday. She remembered her mother saying that Mr Collins had come to stay; she wondered why he would come all this way, what was his purpose? They had never seen this man before, but they have heard a lot about how he would toss them all into the hedgerows as soon as their father died, all because Longbourn was entailed. There were times she wished she had been born male, the entail being the main reason. Elizabeth was convinced when there was no good gossip to be had, her mother would resurrect the entail saga just so that she could complain about her nerves.

"Miss Elizabeth" She looked up, Mr Darcy was standing in front of her, his hands behind his back. She looked passed him, he had left the library door open, with his valet standing just inside the doorway.

"Mr Darcy. I was wool-gathering, I did not even hear you enter." She said as she smiled up at him. She was very pleased to see him.

"I noticed, I wondered if it was the books you are reading but you were not turning the pages." He smiled back at her.

"Oh goodness, how long were you standing there?" she was alarmed, had she been that distracted?

"Just long enough to notice." Now he was teasing her.

"I found these two books at the back of the shelf over there, but I am not in the mood for poetry today, the Netherfield library is a bit disappointing." She sighed.

He smiled, from behind his back he revealed a book, offering it to her. She looked at him, delighted but surprised.

"It is from my own collection, I have learnt over the years that as a friend Mr Bingley is without parallel, but as far as reading material goes, one must come prepared." He said.

She took the book reverently, it was new, it might only have been read once, it was William Wordsworth – Guide to the Lakes; Mr Darcy watched with great joy as her whole face lit up, it was the same expression other women got when gifted with jewelry.

"May I read it?" she asked, her eyes aglow with excitement, she held the book as if it were the greatest treasure. "My aunt and uncle Gardiner have promised to take me to the Lake District on our next travels. I have always wanted to go there, I imagine the scenery to be quite breath-taking and somewhat spectacular."

He just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her senseless, her face was flushed with excitement, her eyes were shining and all he had given her was a book.

"Yes of course you can read it, would it be too much to ask that we discuss your thoughts when you are done?" he said

"That would be most enjoyable, I normally only have my father with whom to discuss the books I read." She said, her excitement was contagious, he could not wait for her to finish the book, he hoped she was a fast reader.

Retrieving one of the old books she put on the table, he sat down in the chair next to her, the next two hours passed peacefully. Elizabeth was entranced by the book she was reading, Mr Darcy was not so much reading his book as he was watching the expressions on Miss Elizabeth's face.

"Here you two are!" Mr Bingley walked into the library, seeing Mr Darcy's valet sitting reading his own book in a corner of the library, he smiled, only Darcy would have a valet that reads as much as he does.

"You make it sound as if we were missing" Mr Darcy teased his friend.

"I was feeling quite neglected, I cannot find the Hurst's, or Caroline, although I suspect Caroline is again with Miss Bennet reading. For a while I could not find either of you." Mr Bingley said, "it would appear the ladies are taken with Caroline's reading."

"Yes, Caroline is a gifted reader, she had us all entertained yesterday." Elizabeth responded.

"She was very good when she was younger, she used to put on plays for Louisa and me. After mother died, she stopped." Mr Bingley told them.

"It must have been a trying time for all of you, losing your mother." Elizabeth empathised, her mother frustrated her, but she could not imagine her life without her mother.

"Lets no dwell on such things. What are you reading so industriously?" Mr Bingley changed the subject.

"Mr Darcy has been so kind as to lend me his book on the Lakes." Elizabeth enthused.

"I am afraid Mr Darcy quite despairs at my book collection, not that it is actually mine, it came with the house. The books I have in town used to be my fathers, I have not taken to reading as Mr Darcy has." Mr Bingley looked at Mr Darcy with amusement.

"I have already informed Miss Elizabeth of your dismal book habits." Mr Darcy laughed back at his friend.

"Dismal is very strong word Darcy, it is lacking for sure, but dismal?" Mr Bingley was getting dramatic, Elizabeth could not help laughing at the two friends.

"It will soon be dinner, I suppose we had all better retire to prepare." Mr Bingley said after a short while.

Mr Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, and the three of them were a merry party ascending the stairs.

Dinner was a very different affair that evening, Caroline had let everyone chose their own seating, instead of the formality of previous evenings, there was almost a celebratory air in the room. Elizabeth could almost compare it to evenings spent with the Lucas's or her Aunt Philips. The change in Caroline was marked, there were no barbed comment, no gossip, in fact she had amused the table with tales of growing up with Charles, not having brothers Elizabeth was enchanted, she in turn shared stories about herself and her sisters. There was no separation of the sexes that night, Caroline and Louisa took turns at the pianoforte, Elizabeth excused herself and slipped upstairs to check on Jane, after finding her sleeping peaceful, she decided to return downstairs. Closing Janes door quietly she turned and bumped into a wall of chest. Looking up into her beloveds' eyes she smiled brightly.

He took her into his arms and kissed her, pulling her to an alcove in the passage, where they were concealed behind the curtain, he pulled her closer feeling her warmth pressed up against him, he felt her hands slide around his waist, he trailed kisses down her neck to her clavicle and back up again. It was as if he was lighting small fires against her skin, she was not sure she could breath properly, his lips found hers again, his tongue ran along her bottom lip, she instinctively opened her mouth, his tongue ventured in, exploring and caressing. She was certain that had he not been holding her she would have melted into a puddle on the floor.

He moved his head back to look at her face, her eyes bright with emotion, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen; so unbelievably beautiful, he could not believe she was in his arms. He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Elizabeth, you must know what you do to me."

"No Mr Darcy, what is it I do to you? She smiled mischievously, rising onto her toes she kissed his neck above his cravat, moving up to his jaw, he lowered his face and her lips made their way to his. He moaned softly, know that they would have to return to the parlour, or he would lose all control.

Her hands moved under his jacket and up his back, she marveled at the muscles she could feel through his waistcoat and shirt, moving her hands onto his chest wondering what it would feel like without the waistcoat and shirt. Her eyes opened with surprise at her indecent thoughts, she must have gasped because Mr Darcy had stopped kissing her and was looking at her with amusement. She was glad he could not read minds, but she was sure her blush was betraying her.

"Elizabeth?" he asked looking at her, more curious than concerned.

"Nothing" she muttered looking down, unable to meet his gaze.

His hand came up to her face, lifting her chin, he forced her to look at him. "You can tell me anything."

"I cannot tell you this, you would think me immoral." She said, her face reddening even more.

He smiled, moved his head towards her and whispered in her ear "I am pleased to know that I am not the only one with immoral thoughts,"

Her eyes widened, "Fitzwilliam Darcy! I am shocked" she whispered back in his ear.

His eyes darken, he pulled her closer still, his arms encircling her, one around her waist, the other one slid up to her hair, he pulled out a pin and put it on the window seat, then another, and another, until her hair was loose in waves down her back, his hand moved up into her hair and he pulled her face towards him. "Say my name again" his voice was low and full of emotion.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy" she obeyed.

The kiss that followed overshadowed any that had gone before, the passion and intensity was unlike anything Elizabeth or Darcy had experienced in their lives.

Even after the kiss had ended, he just held her, not wanting to let her go. He felt her shiver. "I am sorry, I did not realise you were getting cold."

"I am not" she replied, they looked at each other and just smiled. "We had better return to the others" she said, not really wanting to but realising that they could not spend much more time behind the curtain, at some stage someone would come looking for them.

"Elizabeth" she looked at him, he was holding out his hand to her, in his hand were her hair pins.

"Oh, oh. I forgot about that." Taking the pins from him she deftly twisted her hair and pinned it in place, putting the extra pins into her skirt pocket. It was an oddly intimate thing for him to witness and he felt touched to share it with her.

As they emerge from the alcove Miss Bingley was walking passed. She looked at them in surprise, held back a smile, then said "Mr Darcy! Miss Elizabeth!" She breathed, "I was just looking for you Miss Elizabeth, Louisa and I were wondering if you would be interested in riding with us tomorrow morning? We realise you might not have a habit with you, but we are sure that between the two of us we might have one that will fit you quite well."

Elizabeth was dumbstruck, for several reasons, firstly Caroline had barely reacted to finding her with Mr Darcy, secondly Caroline was actively seeking her company, and thirdly she had stopped calling her Eliza and lastly, she was not even looking at Mr Darcy, let alone flirting with him.

"Are you well Miss Elizabeth?" Miss Bingley asked.

"Sorry, my apologies, I was wool gathering, I have not ridden in a while, the last time I rode I was quite spectacularly thrown into the Lucas's rose garden, it was a painful experience physically and for my pride."

"Charles will choose a nice placid horse for you, no-one knows his horses like he does, they are like children to him. You shall be quite safe." Miss Bingley assured Elizabeth.

"I would be delighted to join you then. Thank you" Elizabeth was still quite shocked at these changes in Miss Bingley.

"Will you be joining us downstairs?" Miss Bingley asked, including Mr Darcy in her question.

"Yes, we were just on our way down" Mr Darcy replied.

"Wait a minute" Miss Bingley put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. Reaching up she re positioned one of Elizabeth hair pins. "That's better!"

"Thank you." Elizabeth was mystified. She could really like this version of Miss Bingley very much. Mr Darcy offered each lady an arm and they returned to the parlour.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 – Riding Out

The morning broke cold but without a cloud in the sky. Elizabeth felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of riding, but she felt that as Miss Bingley had reached out to her, she must meet her half way. Elizabeth was not fond of horses, they scared her, she still had a vivid memory of falling off Buttercup when she was twelve, her broken arm, bruised ribs and being restricted to the house for weeks on end; not to mentioned the humiliating episode in the Lucas's rose garden not so long ago, what she had not told Miss Bingley was that both her family and the entire Lucas family had witnesses the entire thing.

Her maid arrived early with two habits, beautiful and stylish, which she tried, selecting the green one over the blue, as it fitted better. Unaware of how spectacular she looked in the habit, she entered the dining room to break her fast, Mr Darcy was alone, breaking his fast, he looked up and felt as if all the breath in him had been sucked out. He stood up "Good morning Elizabeth. You look breath-taking this morning, I think I might be tempted to join your excursion this morning."

She laughed, "Good morning Mr Darcy, you are in fine fettle this morning."

"Please Elizabeth, when we are alone, can you please call me by my given name?" he asked, as he walked over to her.

"Of course, Fitzwilliam." She smiled

"Oh! that will not do!" he said, then seeing her smile falter "My cousin is Richard Fitzwilliam, it will be come confusing."

"William" she said softly, gazing up at him through her lashes.

"Perfect" he breathed, reaching out to embrace her, then realising where they were, he stopped, she was staring at him, her eyebrow raised at his actions, now more than ever he wanted to embrace her, the way she said his name, the raised eyebrow, the mischievous smile on her face. He could not wait to marry this woman.

"Good morning" Mr Hurst walked into the dining room offering them a bow, his wife closely at his side, curtseying as she greeted them as well. "Good morning Elizabeth, Mr Darcy"

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth returned their greeting with equal warmth. It seemed so natural to be having breakfast together with their friends, the atmosphere was unaffected and natural; the conversation became a friendly debate where Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst defended the parents in Romeo and Juliet; Louisa and Elizabeth agreeing both Juliet's and Romeos parents should have seen beyond the feud to the wellbeing of their off spring. The ladies began to suspect that the men were deliberately presenting points of view they did not actually support themselves.

"Good morning all" Caroline Bingley greeted as she entered the room, "Such intellectual debate, at the breakfast table no less" dramatically she raise her hand to her forehead, everyone in the room startled and held their breath, until Louisa and Elizabeth spied the mischievous expression on Miss Bingley face; at which point both ladies started to laugh, joined shortly by Miss Bingley. Mr Darcy and Mr Hurst smiled nervously at the laughing ladies.

"Gentlemen, I do believe I have stunned you into silence." Miss Bingley pronounced, as she walked over to dish some breakfast for herself.

"Indeed" Said Mr Hurst, wondering if his sister had perhaps started imbibing privately in her chambers.

"Ladies, we shall ride out in an hour, that will be enough time to finish our breakfast and prepare for our ride. I have checked with Joshua, the weather should hold until late afternoon, he does not advise we ride for longer than two hours."

"Joshua?" Mr Hurst asked, looking around the room as if this mysterious Joshua person was hiding in the corners.

"The head groom" Miss Bingley stated simply "I consulted with him on our ride, I was afraid that the rain would set in too soon."

The entire table stared at her, Miss Bingley not only spoke to a servant, but she knew his name. Mr Hurst stared out the window, "Perhaps you should not ride today, I fear the world as we know it might be ending."

Mr Darcy snorted into his napkin, which set Elizabeth off laughing, in turn Louisa started to giggle into her napkin. Everyone sneaked glances at Miss Bingley, who sat eating her breakfast with a very self-satisfied look on her face; she was enjoying the effect her behaviour was having on the rest of the party. She realised that she was getting attention but for once, it was for all the right reasons.

At that point Mr Bingley joined them for breakfast, alarmed to realise that even his youngest sister had risen before him.

"Is this not a fine morning?" he boomed, "Perfect for the excursion planned for the morning."

Within the hour everyone had broken their fast, Mr Darcy had his second cup of coffee, happy to sit and watch his beloved debate with Mr Bingley sisters over which form of exercise was more beneficial, walking or riding. There was no rancour between the ladies, Caroline Bingley had done a dramatic interpretation of how she felt after a long walk, whilst Elizabeth expounded on how sore one's body was after being extricated from a rose bush post bring thrown from a horse.

"Mr Darcy, a letter has arrived for you." Mrs Nicol appear, carrying said letter in her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs Nicol." Mr Darcy took the letter, excused himself to the study, the letter was from his cousin, he had been waiting for this letter.

Elizabeth wanted to follow him, a few moments alone with him before she went for her ride, but she did not want to intrude.

"Go to him." A voice intruded on her thoughts, Caroline Bingley. "If you leave the door open, it will fulfill the requirements for propriety, and you can have a few moments before our ride." She smiled.

Elizabeth, not knowing what to say, simply said "Thank you." Although she was sure it sounded more like a question so great was her surprise. She decided to take Miss Bingley's advice and followed Mr Darcy to the study. Knocking softly on the door she waited for him to bid her to enter.

"Not bad news, I hope?" she asked as he smiled up at her.

"No bad per say." He relied, a look of concern on his face. "It is from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, he has been keeping a watch over a certain person, for the well being of my family, specifically my younger sister, Georgiana. He writes to say that this person is in Hertfordshire, in the military; this is surprising news, my cousin feels it necessary to join us here at Netherfield to prevent unpleasant circumstance arising from this person being here."

"Oh dear, is this person that bad then?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Unfortunately, yes he is." Mr Darcy replied. "The man has no scruples when it comes to debt and debauchery, no young lady of any class is safe from his seductions, I fear for innocent young girls like your sisters."

"Do we need to speak to my father?" Elizabeth was worried, Mary would be fine, but her two younger sisters, well they were just silly, their heads turned at the thought of man in uniform.

'I think we need to speak to your father, Sir William and Colonel Forster." Mr Darcy's mind working as how to prevent Mr Wickham from inflicting harm on this community. "Perhaps we should call on your father after luncheon, garner his opinion on how we should go about this?"

"Yes, I will go with you." Elizabeth agreed.

"Go with him where?" a voice from the doorway asked.

"Father!" Elizabeth jumped up and ran over, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"Good morning Elizabeth, you look well. I am wondering where Mr Darcy will be going that you need to go with him?" her father asked, looking at his daughters face.

"Why, to see you papa!" Elizabeth took great delight in the expression of surprise on her father's face as he mentally ticked off all the reasons Mr Darcy and Elizabeth would have to call on him together, apparently not liking the options available. "I think perhaps, I should go for my ride with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, you gentlemen should discuss the issue that has arisen." Elizabeth said, thinking that it would be easier for Mr Darcy to explain the situation to her father if she were not present.

"Riding?" her father looked at her incredulously "My Lizzy riding? Voluntarily?"

"Mr Bingley's sisters have been so kind to Jane and myself, I could not say no when they invited me to ride with them this morning. Miss Bingley has assured me that Mr Bingley will select the gentlest horse in his stables for me." Elizabeth could understand her father's confusion, her reluctance to ride was well known in her house.

"Quite right Miss Elizabeth" Miss Bingley said as she entered the study, "Good morning Mr Bennet, can I call for some tea for you?"

"Good morning Miss Bingley, some tea would be most welcome." Mr Bennet said, he appeared surprise at Miss Bingley's friendly greeting and familiarity with his daughter. He recalled her being quite above herself at the Lucas's.

"I shall ask Mrs Nicol to include some cakes." Miss Bingley suggested, "Miss Elizabeth, Joshua has saddled the horses and we are ready to ride when you have finished here."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley, I believe I am done. My father and Mr Darcy have some business to discuss.

Mr Bennet found himself quite curious as to what had transpired at Netherfield whilst his two daughters were in residence there. "Before you go Lizzy, how is your sister faring?"

"She is recovering well father, she still gets very tired if she tries to do too much. She was sleeping this morning when I checked on her, Rose will be sitting with her for the morning." Elizabeth told her father. She was a bit concerned, Jane was not recovering as fast as she had hoped, but she also realised that her sister had been very ill.

"I will go and visit her when I have finish with Mr Darcy." Her father said, as he turned his attention to the tall gentleman.

"I think Mr Bingley should join us, he might have some input that is of use." Mr Darcy left the study in search of his friend.

"I will speak to you later Papa, when I return from our ride." Elizabeth said, leaving the study to get her gloves and jacket.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 – That Dastardly Man

She found she was looking forward to this ride, not for the riding part, but she had come to enjoy Louisa's company, also with the changes in Caroline Bingley attitude and behaviour, being in her company was as enjoyable.

The three ladies met in the foyer and walked together to the stables, where Joshua and his men had prepared the horses. Elizabeth look at the light brown coloured mount that was presented to her, "Chestnut, Miss. As gentle as they come." Elizabeth looked at Joshua Nicol with doubt in her eyes, having known Joshua all her life, Mrs Nicol's son started out as a stable hand at Netherfield and worked his way up to head groom over the years; she trusted him and his judgement but not this massive beast in front of her.

"He is actually one of Mr Darcy's horse, he is intended for Miss Georgiana, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley, suggested him as the perfect horse for you." Joshua added. Elizabeth allowed herself to be assisted onto the horse, he barely moved, seeming to wait for her command.

"Everyone ready?" asked Miss Bingley.

Louisa and Elizabeth nodded, Elizabeth dug in her heels and Chestnut moved forward. It did not take long for Elizabeth to relax, Chestnut was indeed a gentle and obedient horse.

Louisa was the most competent horse woman of the three, after asking her companions permission, she gave her horse a bit of head, Miss Bingley and Elizabeth watched her race off into the field.

"I was hoping for some time alone with you Miss Elizabeth." Miss Bingley said. "I realise I did not present myself in the best light when we first met, I would like to apologise for my abominable behaviour towards you and your sister. I have already spoken with Jane, she has graciously forgiven me." She breathed, almost as if she had been holding her breath. "I let the way others had treated me determine how I treated people, forgetting everything my mother taught me. It has cost me dearly, there are friendship I have lost as a result, not to mention the damage to my relationship with my siblings."

Elizabeth could hear the pain in Caroline Bingley's voice, see the hurt on her face, her heart reached out to this young woman. "Miss Bingley, I accept your apology, consider this day the start of our friendship. Think only on the past as it gives pleasure."

The surprise on Caroline Bingley face showed that she had not expected immediate absolution or an offer of friendship. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth"

"I insist that you call me by my given name, it would be strange if Louisa were to call me Elizabeth, and there you and I are still referring to each other as Miss." Elizabeth prompted.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you must then call me Caroline." Responded Caroline.

"Let us see if we can find Louisa, although it is safe in these parts, I would hate for anything to befall her and we were not there to assist." Elizabeth spurred her horse forward.

Following the path, heading in the direction Louisa had raced, Caroline and Elizabeth spoke about growing up in their respective homes. Elizabeth could hear the pain and sadness in Caroline's voice when she spoke about leaving home to go to the seminary, she recalled a similar expression coming from Louisa on the occasions they had discussed the same subject. Elizabeth could not imagine leaving her sisters to go to school, no matter how elite; for sure her younger sisters were silly, but she loved them so dearly.

Spotting Louisa in the distance, the two ladies encouraged their horses to go faster, Elizabeth was invigorated at the speed of the canter but knew that her skill would not allow her to go any faster, she told Caroline to go on ahead, she would catch up but Caroline said she was happy with the speed at which they were travelling and Louisa would at some point return to them, they just had to stay on the path.

Suddenly, a man stepped out from behind some trees, "Good morning Ladies" he boomed at them, his sudden appearance spooked Chestnut and Elizabeth had to work hard to get him under control.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle your horses." The man smiled up at them. "George Wickham at your service."

Both Caroline and Elizabeth were alarmed, it was not proper for a man to introduce himself to them, especially out in the woods, they were unchaperoned, and he was totally unknown to them.

"Mr Wickham, I am sure it is our pleasure to make your acquaintance, but this is not proper, and it is ungentlemanly. "Elizabeth's voice was strong, despite the battle she had just had with her mount.

Mr Wickham smiled even more widely, charm literally oozing from his face, "Surely you cannot blame me, for with such beauty before me, what is a man to do? Do not deprive me of the joy your presence and knowledge of your names." This was a man who was used to having ladies bend to his charms, Elizabeth was wary, she made eye contact with Miss Bingley, who looked concerned, neither of them wanted to prolong their interaction with this Mr Wickham.

"You will have to excuse us, Mr Wickham, we must be off. Perhaps if we were to meet under proper circumstances an introduction will be forthcoming." Elizabeth was not about to be charmed by him.

His face turned dark, "I see no reason for you to be rushing off." He said as he reached out attempting to grab the reins from Elizabeth, Chestnut was already disturbed by the man's appearance and his sudden action startle the poor horse so much it fled, Elizabeth clinging to the saddle. Miss Bingley did not hesitate to follow, almost riding Mr Wickham over in the process. A small part of her took satisfaction in seeing him throw himself into a mud puddle in an effort to avoid her horse, insufferable man, startling her friends' horse so.

Elizabeth clung on for dear life, she was not used to, nor had she the skill to travel on a horse at such speeds. Caroline came alongside her, pacing her horse with Chestnut, "Please do not panic Elizabeth, your horse will feel it and react accordingly." Moderating her voice as she guided her friend. "Breath deeply and do as I do."

Caroline started to sit more upright on her horse, pulling the reins in slowly, her horse slowed down, Chestnut started to mimic Caroline's horse. Little by little Elizabeth felt Chestnut slowing down, until they were slower than a trot. Elizabeth expelled a huge sigh of relief.

"Caroline Bingley you were amazing!" she exclaimed. She knew that she was on the verge of panicking when Caroline arrived, there is no ways she would have known how to stop Chestnut.

"It is not like I was going to let Chestnut carry you off into the beyond, Mr Darcy would never forgive me." Caroline replied.

Elizabeth started, looking at Caroline, then the absurdity of what Caroline had said hit her, she started to laugh, Caroline smiled, glad that she brought relief to her friend.

"What an odious man!" Caroline exclaimed, remembering what started the whole event.

"Obnoxious to be sure!" Elizabeth agreed. "I think he thought he was charming."

"Charming like cheap perfume" Caroline muttered. At which both ladies started laughing again.

"What did I miss?" Louisa's voice was heard as she rode up.

"Prince Not Charming and a valiant chase across the countryside." Elizabeth replied, which started Caroline off laughing again.

Louisa looked at the two women with amusement, "I am sure you will impart the story as we return to Netherfield, it is getting late and the weather looks dire."

"Before we set off, I would like to stretch my legs on the ground" said Elizabeth, "Just for a minute or two."

She dismounted and Caroline joined her, removing their gloves they took out some scones that Mrs Nicol had packed for them, they handed one to Louisa, who chose to stay mounted.

"What is that noise?" Caroline asked, walking towards the top of the rise. Elizabeth followed her up. Reaching the top a few meters away, they look over into the gushing river.

"That is amazing!" said Elizabeth, "I was here two days ago, the river has doubled in size."

Caroline took a step away from the edge and stopped, looking at Elizabeth in alarm.

At that moment the ground underneath, their feet disappear into the rushing river, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed simultaneously for Caroline with one hand, and with the other, a tree root sticking out from the embankment next to them. As Caroline swung towards the embankment Elizabeth screamed at her "Caroline, grab a root"

Caroline reached out for one of the other roots, as she grabbed hold of one of them, letting it bear her weight, Elizabeth felt relief at not carry the weight for both of them.

"Elizabeth! Caroline!" they heard Louisa calling out to them.

"Do not come any closer Louisa, go and get some help at Netherfield" Elizabeth shouted out. Caroline had a firm grip on the root and let go of Elizabeth, she realised if either one of them slip off into the water, they would drag the other with them.

"Will you be okay?" Louisa's concerned voice carry to them.

"Yes, please go" Caroline hissed at her sister; Elizabeth looked at her, she was hanging on for dear life, her face a mask of terror. Looking up at Elizabeth she said, "I cannot swim, I am terrified of water."

Rather than alarm Caroline any further, Elizabeth said nothing, she knew that even though she could swim, the force of the water was far stronger than she could handle. Elizabeth looked at the embankment, the soil was very loose, as the river rose it would erode more and more of the embankment. She kicked her foot into the embankment, some soil fell on Caroline, but there was enough of a hole that she could get a foot hold, at least for a short while, which would take the strain off her arms.

"Careful" Caroline cried as dirt showered her. Looking up she saw what Elizabeth was doing and copied her actions, Caroline realised that Elizabeth was far strong than she was, having spent a lot more time outdoors, Elizabeth also had a better understanding of nature, like soil. Caroline wondered what her seminary 'friends' would say if they could see her now, covered in dirt, hanging on a root, suspended over a gushing river. She smiled, realising that she did not care.

"Elizabeth" she called out, "Employed as we currently are, I suggest conversation to keep our minds occupied."

"I agree, reading or walking are clearly not available to us at this moment" Elizabeth sniggered. "What would you like to talk about?  
"There is something I am curious about, but I realise it might be personal and you would not want to talk about it." Caroline started cautiously.

"If I feel it is too personal, I will decline to answer." Her friend replied.

"Very well. I have noticed that there is a marked difference in deportment between yourself and Jane, and your two younger sisters; your sister Mary seems lost somewhere in the middle. Yet you have the same parents and are so different." There was no judgement or derision in Caroline's voice as she asked.

"I can explain that, it is not too personal, most of Hertfordshire are aware, we take it for granted that everyone knows, and possibly understands. "Elizabeth started. "My father's estate is entailed. Our cousin Mr Collins, who is currently visiting at Longbourn, stands to inherit on my fathers passing. When Jane was born everyone was delighted, she was the perfect baby, beautiful, golden and well behaved. A year later my mother was with child again, unfortunately at six months the babe was still born, it was a boy, my parents were devastated; there was great joy when she was with child a year later, I was born early alongside my twin brother who did not survive birthing, again my parents were distraught. Mary was born a year after that, a single baby but not a boy. My mother became more and more desperate. A year later she birthed Kitty and Lydia, but at great cost, she almost bled out and it was fear my mother would die."

"Your younger sisters are twins?" Caroline asked in amazement, "They are so unalike, in looks and character, well from the little I have seen."

"Yes, amazing isn't it. My father encouraged them to develop their own personalities, he was a twin, growing up he said that sometimes he felt he only had an identity with his twin brother. When his brother was killed in a carriage accident at four and twenty, my father as the younger twin inherited Longbourn. Most people in Hertfordshire know my sisters are twins, with them being so different one tends to forget, and forget that newcomers don't know." Elizabeth explained.

"With my mother being so ill, my father requested that my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner take us until my mother was better. It was six months before she recovered fully physically, but the news that she would never bear another child almost destroyed her emotionally. Knowing that the estate was entailed she had made it her duty to deliver a male heir, she felt like she had failed. Jane and I stayed with our uncle and aunt for four years. When we returned our father took over our education, encouraging us to expand our minds through reading, debate and exploration. Our mother took care of the twins, devoting all her time to them, not always to their advantage as our mother does not value reading and learning the way our father does. Mary fell somewhere in the middle, our mother's sister Mrs Philips was always partial to Mary, not having any children and being a middle child herself. She encouraged Mary to read scriptures and excel at the pianoforte. And so, five sisters grew up to be so totally different."

"I am sorry to hear of your mothers struggles Elizabeth." Caroline offered her sincere sympathies to her friend. Remembering her own mother, the sickness and then death, she envied the Bennet girls having a mother, even if she was, well like Mrs Bennet. "Given a choice, I would rather have mother with me and forgo fortune or connection. You and your sisters are close in age then?"

Elizabeth offered a prayer of thanks for her mother, realising that despite all her mothers' shortcomings, she still had a mother. Caroline might have never gone to that god-awful seminary or survived it better with a mother at her side. "Yes, Jane is nineteen, I am two years younger at seventeen, Mary is sixteen, the twins are fifteen."

"You are full close, I envy you. Louisa is two and twenty, Charles is one and twenty and I am nineteen, but we do not have the closeness you have with your sisters. I think part of my behaviour towards you was spawned out of jealousy for the bond between you and your sisters, so much love." Caroline admitted.

"Caroline, how old is Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth realised she was courting a man whose age she did not know.

"He is five and twenty. His manner and sense of responsibility make him seem much older. He was only twenty when his father died leaving him with a 10-year-old sister, the Darcy estates and investments to look after. The first two years he was consumed with it all, it seemed to improve after that until this past summer when he stopped attending assembles, balls or other social events and devoted himself to his sister. It seems that you draw him out of that isolation." Caroline smiled slyly at Elizabeth as she said that. Elizabeth blushed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – On Solid Ground

They discussed the characters of their siblings, Caroline admitting that Jane was a good fit for Charles, both being so agreeable, always seeing the best in others, even when no-one else did. Each woman realising that their arms were getting more and more tired. They had had to kick new foot holds at least twice since falling, they would not be able to hang on much longer.

A tear fell down Caroline's cheek, she sniffed; this would be an awful end to her life, she had yet to make right with those who mattered to her.

"Caroline" called Elizabeth, "All will be…"

"Elizabeth!" They heard Mr Darcy's voice calling out, "Miss Bingley!" he called again.

"We are over here" Elizabeth called back "Please be careful, the ground is not stable due to the rains and the swollen river."

"We are going to throw a rope over. If it too far from you, we will throw again." Mr Darcy instructed.

A few moments later a rope appear to the right of the women, it was too far over for either of them to reach.

"It is too far right." Elizabeth yelled back. "Please make a loop at the end of the rope, our fingers are too stiff from holding onto these roots to now hold onto a rope."

The rope withdrew, after what seemed like an eternity it came flying over the edge a second time, close enough for Caroline to grab it, a loop had been tied to the end of the rope as instructed.

"Put your foot into the loop, then twist the rope around your arm to give you better purchase, after holding on for so long you cannot trust your fingers." Elizabeth instructed.

"Are you not coming with me?" She asked staring with alarm at Elizabeth

"It is safe for us to go up one by one, this embankment is not stable, and one person is lighter than two, we also do not know how they are pulling us up. All will be well, Caroline. You can show them where to send the rope so that it lands closer to me. "Elizabeth assured her friend, knowing that Caroline might refuse to go without her.

The embankment eroded as the rope rubbed against it, Caroline and then Elizabeth being showered with dirt. Elizabeth watch as Caroline moved further and further away from her, wishing she had agreed to go with her. Caroline disappeared over the edge, Elizabeth could hear Louisa and Charles's exclamations of relief. She knew that she would receive the same from Mr…William; but she wished she was already off this infernal root. Her hands were red, she was sure there were tiny cuts on her palms, her arms ached as never before, she felt her hands slipping, a small cry escaped her lips.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, she felt the warmth of another body against hers, realising how cold she was hanging from that root. "Elizabeth" Williams warm breath was on her ear, "I have you, Caroline was not sure how much longer you could hold on for, so I came for you."

"I can not let go, my fingers have stiffened too much" Elizabeth said in panic.

He reached over putting his hands over hers, the warmth from his hand, even through his gloves loosened her fingers, he put her arms around his neck. "Hold on"

As they were pulled up, she realised that he had not been holding onto the rope as he assisted her off the root. Looking down, trying not to notice the water gushing past below them, she saw that there was a loop at the bottom where he had secured his feet, another loop around his chest ensuring that his hands were free when needed. Now one arm was around her, the other was holding the rope.

"How are they pulling us up?" she asked, afraid that they both would end up tumbling into the water below, the embankment seemed to be eroding minute by minute.

"They are using two of the horses, Joshua has a way with the beasts, they follow his every command." He replied looking into her eyes, making it very difficult for her to look down anymore. Not that she was complaining.

She felt the ground scratching against her skin as she was dragged over the edge at the top, Mr Darcy was trying to shield her from the worst of it, but she knew that her dress was ruined, and her arms were scratched badly.

Hands reached out to help them upright and hurried them further away from the edge of the embankment. She looked up into her fathers' face, his concern gave way to a smile, "I am glad you are safe my Lizzy." He said, covering her with a blanket, both for modesty and warmth.

Caroline ran over and wrapped her arms around her friend "I am so glad you are safe, I was so worried to leave you."

"I am well Caroline, so glad we are safe." Elizabeth said quietly to her friend.

"Come Caroline" Mr Bingley put his arm around his sister, "I am so glad you are not harmed Miss Elizabeth. I would not know how to face your sister if anything happened to you." Small chuckles were heard from Mr Bennet, Mr Hurst and Mr Darcy at Mr Bingley's declaration.

Mr Bennet put his arm around his daughter, guiding her to a carriage waiting a little way off. Mr Darcy followed closely behind. Mr Bingley, Mr Hurst and Joshua mounted their horses, after helping Caroline and Louisa into the carriage.

"Mr Darcy, I must express my gratitude for rescuing my daughter, and the foresight to bring a carriage." Mr Bennet addressed Mr Darcy before Caroline and Louisa were in the carriage. "You put yourself at great personal risk to ensure my daughters safety. I assume then that you are serious about the courtship you requested?"

Elizabeth looked at her father and beloved with wide eyes. Alarmed at her fathers' words and tone, however when she saw the sparkle in her fathers' eyes, she relaxed. Her father patted her hand, "Mr Darcy asked my permission the moment you left the room, he explained he had not asked sooner at your request, which I understand, no-one can doubt your concern for your sister. However, I will allow you to stay at Netherfield two more days, after that you and Jane must return home, at which point we will announce your courtship officially. If it were not for Janes ill health, I would insist that you return home today, but I see she is not strong, her illness lingers."

"Mr Bennet, you must know that I would do so much more to ensure Miss Elizabeth's safety, I find myself chilled at the thought of what might have happened had we taken longer, or Miss Elizabeth possessed less strength to hang onto that root."

Noticing that Elizabeth was rubbing her hands together, an expression of pain on her face, Mr Darcy said, "Show me your palms Miss Elizabeth" He heard her fathers' intake of breath, but held his gloved hands out nevertheless. She placed her hands palms up on his much larger hands, the palms were covered with little scratches, some bleeding, the swelling on her palms very noticeable.

Placing both her hands in his one, he reached into his coat, drawing out a flask his valet always made sure was full, for emergencies. A handkerchief appeared in front of him, Mr Bennet seemed to grasp what he was trying to do. He unscrewed the flask using his mouth, poured some of the brandy onto the handkerchief. Mr Bennet proceeded to dab his daughters damaged palms, flinching at her gasps of pain. Mr Darcy held fast to her hands so that she could not pull away, an infection could have dire consequences and neither man was prepared to risk it. Louisa reached over and took the handkerchief from Mr Bennet when he had done her hands, slipping her hand under the blanket she dabbed at the scratches on Elizabeth upper arms, offer soft words of comfort at Elizabeth winced from the pain.

Putting the flask away, Mr Darcy pulled out his own handkerchief and proceeded to bind both her hands gently; he so badly wanted to kiss away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks from the pain; the presence of her father prohibited that.

Arriving at Netherfield he proceeded them out of the carriage and instead of taking her hand, he grasped her wrist carefully, assisting her out of the carriage. Mrs Nicol bustled up with a clean blanket, which replaced the one wrapped around Elizabeth, Mrs Nicol clucked as she took in the rips on Elizabeth's dress, the deep scratched on her arms, her hands wrapped in Mr Darcy's handkerchief. Mrs Nicol wrapped her arm gently around Elizabeth and led her away, leaving Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet to make their way to the study after Mr Bennet assisted Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst out of the carriage, Louisa excused herself to take care of her sister.

In the study, Mr Darcy offered Mr Bennet a brandy which he accepted gratefully, as a father he hoped never again to see his daughter as he had after she had been pulled up the embankment. He realised that Mr Darcy probably saved his daughter life.

"Again, Mr Darcy, you have my thanks for your part in rescuing my daughter. Of all of my daughters Elizabeth is most special to me, I need you to know that; understand that." Mr Bennet sounded weary.

"No thanks are required, as I told you earlier, there is nothing I will not do for Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy felt that he could not convey enough to this man, how much Elizabeth meant to him.

The two men sat in weary silence, sipping their drinks, Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst joining them a while later. Their talks returned to their earlier conversations regarding a certain Mr Wickham and his appearance in the neighbourhood.

Mr Bennet had already sent out notifications to all landowners and business men in the area to attend a general meeting. He and Mr Darcy would inform them of Mr Wickham's proclivities with regards to gambling, amassing debt and womanising. When Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived, he would meet with Colonel Forster and do the same. Mr Darcy was expecting his cousin that evening or at the latest the following morning.

Mr Bennet rose, declaring his intention of taking his leave, he sought out his daughters, bidding them farewell, reminding them that in two days they were to return to Longbourn; he greeted the gentlemen, extended his best wishes to Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, returning home weary and not looking forward to listening to Mr Collins complaining that the older Miss Bennets were not present for him to assess their worth as a fitting wife for him. Not that he said it that directly, but Mr Bennet did not miss his constant hints to Mrs Bennet at the girls' absence. Mr Bennet was glad Jane and Elizabeth were not at Longbourn, there was something about this man that put him on edge, he had mentioned it to Mr Darcy after they had discussed Mr Wickham. Mr Bennet had mentioned his cousin's devotion to Lady Catherine de Bergh, at which point Mr Darcy revealed her to be his aunt.

Mr Darcy had offered one of his own staff as an additional footman at Longbourn whilst Mr Collins was in residence, specifically to be in attendance at night, in the upstairs passages between the bedrooms, just in case Mr Collins walked in his sleep and ended up in the wrong bedroom, compromising one of the Bennet girls. Mr Bennet had already found him loitering outside Lydia and Kitty's room more than once. The girls had been instructed to lock their doors at night but if they forgot or heaven forbid, a fire break out, that would be dangerous.

Mr Darcy wondered if it would not be better for all the Bennet daughters to stay at Netherfield for the rest of Mr Collins stay, there was more than enough room, he could suggest it to Charles, making him believe it was all his own idea. He decided against it, Mr Collins might decide to take up residence under the guise of protecting his cousins' reputations.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Caroline Bingley, New and Improved

Mr Darcy sat in the study after Mr Bennet left, Charles and Theodore had seen Mr Bennet out, then departed to attend to their own matters. Mr Darcy desperately wanted to see Elizabeth, he had to find out how she was faring after the day's events. He wondered if he could trespass on Mrs Nicol to assist him, just one more time.

"William" a soft voice broke his reverie.

"Elizabeth! Are you well?" he could not contain his concern nor his delight. He noted the long sleeves on her gown, to cover the scratches and the fresh bindings on her hands.

"I am well, William, thanks to you, again!" she said, wanting so badly to find herself in his arms.

As if he read her mind he reached out and carefully pulled her to his chest, mindful of her injuries from earlier, his voice catching as he spoke "I do not know what I would have done if anything had gone wrong today, I thought my heart would stop when I went over the edge and saw you hanging onto the root." He held her even closer, "My Elizabeth, you are the very air I breath, I cannot, would not be whole without you." His voice was thick with emotion, she felt something wet on her hair, she lifted her head, her heart constricted to see the tears running down his cheeks.

Reaching up she wiped away his tears with her fingertip, then cupping his face in her tiny hands she said "Dearest, I am here. Without thinking twice his lips found hers, sweetly and gently reassuring himself that she was safe and in his arms.

His valet, sitting quietly in the corner, cleared his throat, and noisily turned a page.

Elizabeth smiled, Mr Darcy stepped back, returning the smile. "I believe it is time for supper." Elizabeth said as she slipped her hand around his arm.

Walking into the dining room he said, "You still need to tell me all that happened out there today, we got snippets from Louisa, but the moment we realised you were in danger we raced to find you."

"It is quite a tale, I will need Caroline for the telling" she said as they entered the dining room. Louisa and Theodore were already there, along with Mr Bingley and Caroline.

"Let us at least have the first course before we start with the tale." Said Mr Bingley, "I am famished and will soon expire from hunger."

"I shall have to inform Jane of Mr Bingley's rather melodramatic bent" said Elizabeth biting her lip trying not laugh at Mr Bingley who was clutching his stomach for effect.

"I should say not, what happens in the dining room stays in the dining room!" Mr Bingley declared.

The seating was again informal, the conversation light and pleasant to match the delicate chicken soup presented to them as the first course.

Elizabeth found her flagging energy restored with the soup, joining the conversation with Caroline and Louisa. "I also find it strange that Chestnut was so nervous, he was fine at the beginning of the ride."

"That would be my fault." Mr Bingley said, "I did not realise you ladies would ride that far or specifically that close to water. For reasons unknown Chestnut abhors water, especially in the form of lakes or rivers, he does not mind rain puddles or the such, but large bodies of water terrify him. Had I known you were going to be anywhere near the river I would not have suggested Chestnut."

"Of course, that is one of the reasons why we decided on Chestnut for Georgiana, not being fond of water herself." Mr Darcy exclaimed.

"Well that solves that riddle." Elizabeth said, "I did actually enjoy the ride for the most part."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam" the butler announced as a tall man in military uniform marched into the room. Elizabeth could see the similarities between the two cousins immediately, the colonel was not an unattractive man, but William was by far the most handsome of the two. She smiled to herself, realising she might have a bit of a bias.

"Richard" Mr Darcy stood up and walked to his cousin. The two men shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder. "Good to see you cousin, you are just in time for the second course…that is if our hostesses do not mind." He turned around to look at Louisa and Caroline.

"Of course, not" Caroline was the first to gather her wits, "Welcome Colonel Fitzwilliam, it is good to see you again, we are pleased that you have joined us. Please find a seat wherever suits you, we are informal and at our leisure tonight."

Colonel Fitzwilliam was not a cowardly man, nor did he frighten easily but this new Caroline Bingley scared him out of his wits, he had no idea how to react to her. Having met her previously, watched her pursue Darcy within an inch of his life, treat himself like an afterthought at best, and EVERY meal time where Darcy was involved was a formal affair so that she could showcase her extensive hostess talents in the hopes of snaring his cousin. Mr Darcy took one look at his face and started to laugh, as did Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst. Louisa allowed a small smile to grace her face, but she did not want to upset her sister.

Caroline on the other hand, took great delight in the startled Colonel, previously he had treated her with derision and scorn, which she now understood she had deserved but it was still gratifying to see this normally self-confident man at a loss.

"Would you like to proceed with the second course, or would you like to sample the delicious soup our cook created for our first course?" she asked him, without a trace of sarcasm or her usual acerbic wit.

"Some soup would be appreciated, if no-one else minds waiting." He replied looking around the room, still wary of this other Caroline Bingley.

In no time a bowl of soup and a basket of breads was in front of the grateful colonel. "I have to agree with you Miss Bingley, this soup is supremely delicious." With which he devoured the soup with some bread.

"Thank you, Colonel, I will make sure that Mrs Harrison knows of your appreciation." Caroline Bingley responded, indicating to the footmen that the next course could be served.

Again, Colonel Fitzwilliam startled, Miss Bingley knew the name of her staff? Had he unknowingly consumed copious amounts of alcohol? Laudanum? What in the world was going on in this county estate?

"Colonel, I must apologise for being such a poor hostess, I quite forgot that you are not acquainted with everyone at the table." Miss Bingley said, "Please allow me the pleasure of introducing my friend and neighbour, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth, Colonel Fitzwilliam is as you know, Mr Darcy's cousin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam, I have heard much about you." Besides being dumb founded at Miss Bingley, the colonel found himself looking into the most amazing brown eyes he had ever seen, these brown eyes were also set into a most beautiful face. He gazed upon the woman in wonder, his eyes fell to her lips, full and plump just begging to be kissed. He smiled, about to address the woman.

"What Miss Bingley did not mention, as it has only just been made official, Miss Bennet and I are courting." Mr Darcy decided to step in before his cousin embarrassed himself and Elizabeth. To be honest he also wanted to stake his claim, he had seen that look in his cousins' eye before.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at his cousin, his eyes were wild, his breathing laboured.

"Here old chap" Mr Hurst handed a glass of wine to the man "It might feel like you are having some kind of turn where reality does not make sense but trust me it is all real." Mr Hursts wit was seldom engaged but when it was, it was a real treat.

"While we wait for the Colonel to get his bearings, please could one of the ladies explain to us what happened today." Mr Bingley was getting impatient. After rescuing his sister and the sister of the woman he loved, he needed to know how both of them ended up dangling off the embankment.

As the servants brought out the second course of finely steamed fish, Caroline began their tale. At the point relating how Mr Wickham introduced himself, both Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam stood up almost yelling "Mr George Wickham?" Caroline almost cowered back into her seat.

"Our apologies Miss Bingley" Mr Darcy offered, "That was the very last name either of us expected to hear in your story." He glanced at Elizabeth, her face was filled with confusion, as was everyone else around the table.

"Let me interject here, with my story, so that you can understand our reaction." Mr Darcy said. "Elizabeth, the man I was telling you about, the man I told your father about, it is Mr George Wickham. Our story goes back to my childhood, where he was my closest friend bar my cousin Richard." He nodded at his cousin. "His father, a great man, was my father's steward, and a better man could not be found. Mr Wickham Jnr and I played all our days together, took our lessons together with the tutors my father appointed. My father treated him like a second son, so much so he began to think of himself as one. As we started our adolescence old Mr Wickham passed away, George Wickham began to change, he started demanding from the servants without the authority to do so, becoming enraged when they ignored him. He took to seducinghouse maids, first just stealing kisses eventually stealing virtues. In a hope to curb his abhorrent behaviour my father decided to send him to Eton with me, this allowed Mr Wickham to hide his deviant appetites from my father, but not however from me. Progressing to Cambridge he got worse, if that was possible, he joined the Spare Heir club, a group of malcontent second sons who made it their duty to embarrass their families. My father was unaware his behaviour because he hid behind these men.

When my father passed away, he was steady to old Mr Wickham to the end, leaving a living for George Wickham and a sum of one thousand pounds. George Wickham did not attend my father's funeral or observe any form of mourning, arriving on our doorstep a day after the funeral, he announced he would not take orders and demanded monetary compensation in lieu of the living, along with his one thousand pounds. I granted him this, fearing he would make an awful parson, I gave him three thousand pounds, along with his inheritance, he signed away all rights to the living. He muttered something about studying the law, I admit being dubious about this even at the time, Mr Wickham never applied himself to his studies and I did not see that changing in a hurry. Less than three years later when the parson of the living passed away, George Wickham presented himself for the living, declaring that the law was not for him, I naturally declined him, and any subsequent applications from him for the position. He became enraged, accusing me of keeping his inheritance away from him; as my father's favourite, he was entitled to more than a measly one thousand pounds and a living he never wanted. He then threatened his revenge on me. He almost succeeded in exacting this revenge, I cannot divulge the details, it is not my tale to tell but he wounded me deeply, more so than if he had run a sword through me. "

The entire table was silent, Elizabeth reached out and took his hand, she pressed it to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. He smiled wanly at her, he would have spared her this pain if he could, but people had to be warned about this man, the destruction he was capable of was immeasurable.

After a brief silent the colonel turned to Miss Bingley "I trust Miss Bingley, that the rest of your tale is more uplifting?"

"Well it does have heroes, and dashing rescues so yes, I think it is more uplifting." Miss Bingley sallied back to the dashing colonel, noticing for the first time his bright blue eyes, she blushed as she realised, she had been staring at said eyes. Colonel Fitzwilliam was now at the point where he had accepted that nothing was as it should be, Miss Bingley staring at him and then blushing was normal in this topsy turvy time.

"Mr Wickham was insistent to make our acquaintance, we were as insistent that it was not proper, he attempted to grab Chestnuts reins from Elizabeth, startling Chestnut who was already on edge, Chestnut made off as if the hounds of hell themselves were chasing him.

"Miss Bingley was amazing." Elizabeth interjected, knowing that Miss Bingley was about to play down her role in helping her. "She matched Chestnuts speed, urged me to keep calm and somehow by slowing her horse down, she slowed Chestnut down. I have never seen the likes of it."

Everyone at the table took turns to praise Miss Bingley, she looked pleased but embarrassed at such attentions.

"What you did takes an exceptional amount of skill with horses, Miss Bingley, I have only ever seen it done once successfully, even then, the man was dislodge from his mount." Colonel Fitzwilliam looked Miss Bingley in the eye as he said this.

"Caroline has always had a way with horses." Mr Bingley said, "From her first riding lesson she has never fallen or been thrown off her horse."

Caroline was starting to feel very uncomfortable at the attention she was getting, Elizabeth felt for her friend "Where as I have done nothing but fall off or been thrown from my horse since my first lesson."

At this everyone laughed, and the conversation turn to a more general topic of horse riding. Colonel Fitzwilliam however, did not take his eyes off Miss Bingley.

"This still does not explain how you ended up hanging off the embankment." Mr Bingley protested.

"If I was a woman, I would have fainted by now" Richard said sarcastically, "Darcy is courting, a woman no less, a beautiful woman at that. Caroline Bingley charms runaway horses and people are hanging off embankments? What have you gotten yourself involved in Darcy?"

Mr Hurst could not contain himself any longer, the expressions on the colonel's face had provided him with such entertainment the whole evening, his laughter erupted like a cork from a champagne bottle, with similar effects of the champagne, within minutes everyone was laughing. It took a while for the party to come to order.

"To pick up where Elizabeth left off." Caroline continued. "I heard a loud rushing noise and walked up the rise to see what it was, Elizabeth followed behind me. We discovered it was the river which had broken its banks. We were just about to return to the horses when the entire embankment gave way under us. Elizabeth grab both a root and me, yelled for me to grab a root as well, then there we were, hanging by a root over the rushing river. We discovered that we could kick foot holds into the soft sand of the embankment, but it was still quite straining to be suspended like that over the river. If it were not for Elizabeth, I would quite have lost my mind and possibly my life."

"That is not true Caroline, I am as much indebted to you, if you had not distracted me with conversation I would have quite despaired at our situation." Elizabeth rushed to praise her friend.

At this time dessert was being served, Miss Bingley started to look like a cat that got the cream, she watched Elizabeth's face as small bowls of melted chocolate, surrounded by strawberries were placed in front of each guest.

"Jane told me it was your favourite, it is mine as well, and after the day we had, I thought we deserved a special treat." Caroline smiled

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I would dangle off an embankment with you any day for a treat like this. "Elizabeth exclaimed with delight.

"I would rather you don't." Mr Darcy said dryly "I don't think I will ever forget seeing you dangling so precariously over that embankment."

"I agree, there are easier ways to get chocolate and strawberries." Mr Bingley concurred with Mr Darcy.

"Just marry Darcy, he is one of those men who will spoil his wife every single day." Colonel Fitzwilliam said, more to himself than the room, realising he had spoken out loud and seeing the look of alarm on his cousin's face, he said "I should not have said that out loud, but it is true, you know that Darce."

Elizabeth and Mr Darcy blushed, each for their own reasons. Elizabeth because of the spark of jealousy she felt at the thought of Mr Darcy marrying anyone but her. Mr Darcy because he realised that now he knew of Elizabeth's favourites, he would make sure they were plentiful at Pemberley when he married Elizabeth. He knew it was no longer an if, he was going to marry her.

Caroline groaned dramatically as she took a bite of her strawberry dipped in chocolate, the whole table turned to look at her, taking the attention away from Mr Darcy and Elizabeth; Caroline winked cheekily at her friend as she finished her strawberry with a ladylike flourish.

"I really like this new Caroline" Theodore proclaimed, "I have a cousin, I think you would be perfect together." At which he continued to feast on his chocolate and strawberries.

Everyone smiled, Mr Bingley recalled not so long-ago Theodore Hurst threatening to drown Caroline in a barrel of her own spit he was so angry at the way she treated Louisa. It was high praise indeed if he was now finding husbands for her.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a story, my story, it might not totally appeal to all, I don't expect it to, but at the end of the day it is just a story, with my quirks and twists.**

CHAPTER 20 - Stunned and Amazed.

Chocolate and strawberries consumed, a very happy sated party removed themselves to the parlour, the men declined separation of the sexes, Mr Darcy had no wish to be separated from Elizabeth, nor Mr Hurst from Louisa. Colonel Fitzwilliam found himself wanting to study Caroline Bingley more.

He noticed that she was not wearing her signature orange, nor was she decorated like a Christmas tree as was her habit of old. Her dress was dark blue, with a white trim, it accentuated her slim figure, whilst illuminating her skin. Her hair was in a simple but elegant style that flattered her face, which was free of cosmetics, she looked fresh and younger. Her playful and happy manner was delightful, she was not flirting with Darcy, it appeared by all counts that she and Miss Elizabeth were as thick as thieves. This was new, Caroline Bingley did not befriend other women, she viewed all as competition, until now. What on earth could have brought about such a change?

"Who is Jane?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, remembering the name being mentioned during dinner.

"Elizabeth's older sister, she is upstairs, the poor thing has been unwell for almost a week." Miss Bingley told him, her voice betraying her concern over her sick friend. "She is quite the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I must warn you, my brother is quite taken with her, I suspect, and hope that she feels the same about him."

The colonel looked up at Bingley, he must have heard his sister, despite her low tone, as he was blushing like a school boy but did not contradict his sister. She smiled fondly at her brother, good lord, she was a beautiful woman, how had he missed that all these years. "Oh dear" she exclaimed, "we seemed to have lost all sense of propriety in this house today, I should not have said that. I do not know what came over me, please forgive me Colonel."

Up until a minute ago Colonel Fitzwilliam thought he could no longer be startled at the changes in Miss Bingley, and yet, here he was at a lost for words as this beguiling woman apologised for…. for protecting her brothers' interest?

Mr Darcy was as amused as Mr Hurst at his cousins' reactions to Miss Bingley. He was also aware that his cousin was falling for Miss Bingley faster than a stone being drop from a hand. He glanced at Miss Bingley, he did not know her well enough to judge if she was feeling the same, but she looked flushed and at times almost uncomfortable under the attentions of his cousin, which mainly consisted of him starting at her in amazement. Mr Darcy realised how he must have appeared at first to Elizabeth, with his constant staring at her. Looking over at her, he watched as she conversed with Louisa and Theodore with great animation, her father had insisted on a six months courtship at least, before agreeing to them marrying, he understood why, but he knew that this was the woman he was going to marry, No-One Else would do.

The following day the gentlemen went hunting and the ladies congregated in Jane's room; Jane was remarkably improved and was able to dress and sit in the small parlour adjoining her room.

The ladies were once again entertained by Caroline, this time she had started reading The Mysteries of Udolpho, by Ann Radcliffe; Caroline's natural talents brought the novel to life for the ladies who found themselves enraptured for over two hours, not noticing that the weather had turned; which had forced the men to abandon their hunting.

In search of entertainment the men had sought out the ladies, but on hearing Miss Bingley's rendering of the novel, they were spellbound outside the door not wanting to interrupt, thoroughly enjoying the performance.

"Can I assist you gentlemen?" Mrs Nicol asked, coming upon the four men with their heads to the door.

All four startled like school boys caught up to mischief.

"No, Mrs Nicol." Mr Bingley said, turning blood red at being discovered at Jane's door. "We did not want to interrupt the ladies, and …"

"Miss Bingley is quite the reader; the maids are quite eager to serve the ladies tea on the days when Miss Bingley is reading." Mrs Nicol said with a knowing smile.

The gentlemen grinned foolishly, turn around and made their way downstairs to the library. Mr Bingley decided he would ask his sister to read for them after dinner, Jane would be joining them, he was sure it would please her greatly. He had also noticed the Colonels marked interest in his sister, he liked the Colonel, if his sister had to marry someone, he would rather it was a good sort of man like Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth assisted Jane to dress for supper, she made sure her sister looked as lovely as possible, she was surprised when Louisa and Caroline arrived with the same goal in mind. When they were ready, they descended the stairs together, the four men were spell bound, each focused on the lady of their choice.

Mrs Nicol watched from the doorway, she had watched how the Bennet girls had woven their magic, totally unaware of the impact they had on other peoples lives. Mr Darcy was no longer taciturn and withdrawn, Miss Bingley was pleasant and charming, Mrs Hurst and Mr Hurst were like two newlyweds; only Miss Bennet and Mr Bingley remained as they were, but with their temperament, it was to be expected. Even Miss Elizabeth had changed, her wit had softened, she had always had a defensive edge, that was not longer evident.

Each lady was offered an arm by a gentlemen, Elizabeth and Mr Darcy smiled broadly at each other, knowing that their courtship would soon be made known. Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet smiled shyly at each other, each hoping to communicate their feelings to the other. Mr Hurst placed his hand over his wife's as she thread it through his arm; just that simple action made her heart skip and wish that dinner was already over. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Bingley did not make eye contact, each one blushing furiously as they made their way into the dining room, he guided her to her seat, pulled her chair out, and once she was seated, placed himself next to her. It was a bold move, one that could leave her with little doubt as to his interest in her.

Dinner was enjoyable for all, no one conversation dominated, each couple content to have their own conversation. Once dessert had been placed on the table Mr Bingley looked at his sister, "Caroline, might I be so bold as to request that you read to us tonight?"

Caroline blushed, lowered her head, "Of course Charles. If you think it would please everyone."

"Oh yes, please do Caroline, I have never heard anyone read with the skill that you possess." Jane spoke out, her face alight with pleasure. Mr Bingley was pleased, he had brought pleasure to his angel; the smile on his face got broader, if that was even possible. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy exchanged glances, neither of them realising that their smiles could rival Mr Bingleys.

The gentlemen did not spend much time in the study when the sexes separated; when they entered the parlour, Elizabeth was playing the pianoforte with Caroline turning the pages, they were deep in conversation, not noticing the gentlemen had joined them.

"I am not sure Elizabeth, it is so new. I am more scared than anything else." Caroline was heard to say.

"It is only because it is new, you have changed, it only stands to reason that the way people react to you is going to be different to what you are used to." Elizabeth encouraged her friend.

"Miss Bingley, may I read with you this evening? I will take the male parts." Colonel Fitzwilliam offered, walking up to the pianoforte.

Caroline looked surprised, but nodded and said "Yes, I would like that very much."

Admittedly everyone was still getting used to the new Caroline, her demurred acceptance of the Colonels suggestion, her friendship with Elizabeth, well everything that had changed; it was pleasing and surprising.

The eight friends had a wonderful evening, Caroline and the Colonel kept them on the edge of their seats with their reading, the Colonel complimented Caroline's accents and actions with his own, imbuing the story with depth and feeling.

As the couples made their way up to their rooms, Mrs Nicol stood at the top of the stairs, in conversation with one of the footmen, no-one doubted her purpose, with six unmarried people under the same roof, someone had to be chaperone. Mr Darcy suspected that there would be more than one footman on duty in the corridors that evening. He smiled, as much as he wanted Elizabeth, he would not risk her reputation that way. They had skirted the edges of propriety more than once, his attraction to her was unlike anything he had ever experienced before but his love for her was deep, he would wait the six months her father requested.

All too soon, Jane and Elizabeth had to return home, Jane was almost fully recovered, and their father was not to be gainsaid with regards to the two days. Mr Bingley insisted they use his carriage, everyone gathered to say their farewells. Caroline and Louisa promised to call the following days, regardless of what the menfolk decided to do. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley protested that they too would call at Longbourn the following day, Mr Darcy looking at Elizabeth as he said this; lifting her hand to his mouth, today their courtship would be made known to the rest of the Bennet family and thus to the whole of Meryton.


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologise for the delay in posting. **

CHAPTER 21. Bye Bye Black...Crow

Jane and Elizabeth's arrival home in Mr Bingleys carriage was greeted with much excitement at Longbourn, Mrs Bennet could be heard exclaiming how she knew Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing, it was just a matter of time before Mr Bingley proposed to her most beautiful daughter.

The whole family came out to greet the returning ladies, accompanying them was a funny looking man, he was tall, but with a very round body and skinny legs, his hair was thinning, which was something he appeared to be trying to conceal. He was dressed as a parson, from head to toe in black except for his collar, he reminded Elizabeth of a crow, especially his beady eyes which seemed to devour their appearance with greed, she felt unclean and uncomfortable under his gaze.

He stepped forward "Cousin Jane, Cousin Elizabeth, I am so pleased to make your acquaintance." He reached out to assist them out of the carriage, when their father stepped in front of him and assisted his daughters, welcoming them warmly but that warmth did not carry to his face, he looked angry, not at his daughters but at the man's audacity. It was not proper that he introduce himself or to take their hands as he had attempted to do, they had had no formal introduction.

Mr Bennet then introduced his two eldest daughters to their cousin, William Collins; he bowed obsequiously, expounding on their great beauty which in his opinion had not been detailed to him enough to do them justice. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking at her father, who would normally be amused at this display, but he was anything but amused. Elizabeth knew she had to talk to her father as soon as can be.

Her mother rounded them up still waxing lyrically about Mr Bingleys carriage as they entered house, Elizabeth and Jane had noticed that their three younger sisters were also rather sedate, even Lydia. They entered the parlour as their mother called for tea, Jane and Elizabeth sat together on the one love seat, Kitty and Lydia occupied the other, Mary sat on the chair between the two love seats, she looked very anxious, Kitty and Lydia were eyeing the door nervously. Only their mother seemed unaffected, nor did she seem to notice that her younger daughters were out of character.

Mary mouthed, "Later, upstairs", Elizabeth nodded in agreement as Mr Collins entered the room, he gazed around the room, eyeing every sister as if they were a juicy leg of lamb. He made to sit between Jane and Elizabeth when Mr Bennet appeared "Mr Collins, why do you not sit here next to my wife, as is proper, you cannot mean to sit between my daughter?"

"No, no of course not" Mr Collins looked annoyed. He had been leering at Elizabeth and Janes bosoms, not even pretending to do otherwise. He sat in the chair indicated by Mr Bennet, Mrs Hill brought the tea tray in, placing it on the table, Jane rose to make tea for her mother, Mr Collins was up in a second, hurrying to her side, instructing her how he like his tea; Jane looked up in alarm, she was not used to be accosted in her own home. She made his tea, handing it to him, he slid his hand over hers, making sure his fingers caressed the inside of her wrist. She let go of the saucer and the whole lot fell to the ground spilling tea down her skirts; a look of dismay crossed her face; a look of delight crossed his. Elizabeth rose immediately and escorted her distressed sister up to their room.

As she was assisting Jane to change her dress, there was a knock at the door and almost immediately the door was opened, Mr Collins walked into the room. "Mr Collins, what are you doing?' Elizabeth demanded, glad that Jane had decided to change behind the screen.

"I wanted to check that my fair cousin was not burned or injured by the tea." He replied, trying to look around Elizabeth at the screen where Jane was, he made a move to walk around Elizabeth when Mr Bennet stood in the door way.

"Mr Collins, get out of my daughters' bedroom." He demanded, his face turning red. "I have warned you once already about being in the family section of the house. You have no call to be here, your quarters are in the guest section." Her father stood aside as Mr Collins walked out of the room without offering an apology to either of the girls or Mr Bennet. Mr Bennet did not miss the smug look of satisfaction on the mans face as he left the room.

"Jane, Lizzy please come to my study when you are done, I must talk to you urgently about your cousin. Please lock your door when I walk out." Mr Bennet left the room and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other in alarm, Elizabeth locked the door and finished helping Jane change.

"Enter" Mr Bennet called out when Elizabeth knocked at the study door. She and Jane loved going into Mr Bennets study, there was always a new book or books to read, or some interesting object that Mr Gardiner, their uncle, had procured for Mr Bennet. Jane gasped in surprise as she realised that Mr Collins had entered the room directly behind her, so close in fact she could have sworn his hand had brushed her rear.

"Mr Collins, I am going to have a private conversation with my daughters." Mr Bennet said, looking pointedly at the man.

"An excellent idea, a woman must know her place, and galivanting all over the countryside, staying at the houses of unmarried men is not to be tolerated. Lady Catherine de Bourgh has told me on more than one occasion how fragile a young lady's reputation is." Mr Collins was either a very good actor or totally obtuse.

"A private conversation Mr Collins, with just my daughters if you please." Mr Bennet stressed.

"I shall not be in your way, I am here to offer my guidance as a pastor and a male family member to whom the care of these lovely ladies will fall on your demise." Mr Collins assured

"Get out. Mr Collins" Mr Bennet raised his voice.

Mr Collins bowed, his expression let the whole room know that he was not pleased to be ordered out in such a manner. He left leaving the door open as he departed, at her fathers indication Elizabeth closed the door, sliding the latch into place to prevent further interruption.

"I am sorry I did not decline his request to visit Longbourn." Mr Bennet said wearily. "I thought as the heir he had a right to see the place, he made offer of an olive branch to heal the breach between our family's. Whereas I hoped to find him ridiculous, I did not expect to find him without morals or decency. I have had to instruct Mary, Kitty and Lydia to lock their bedroom doors whenever they are in their rooms, they are not to go anywhere alone where that man may trap them. Your mother is oblivious to his abhorrent behaviour, I would have insisted you remain at Netherfield but with your courtship Lizzy, it would not be proper."

"Oh papa" Jane said, "Surely he is not that bad. He is a parson after all."

Elizabeth looked at her sister, "Jane, the man is reprehensible. He deliberately caused you to drop the tea with his indecent behaviour, so that you would have to go and change. Orchestrating it so that he could walk into the room as you changed, he did not wait long before following us upstairs."

"You cannot think that of a parson Lizzy," Jane exclaimed, looking very distressed, she could not imagine that anyone could be so dastardly.

"Jane, you did not see when he walked into the room, all he could focus on was the screen behind which you were changing. He was attempting to walk around me to get to the screen when father arrived, what do you think his purpose was?" Elizabeth realised that if Jane did not see this man for what he was, she was in great danger.

Jane paled, "I did not want to think of him as bad." Her voice grew so quiet they could barely hear her.

"Be that as it may, he is a cad and a rake of the worst kind, hiding behind that parson collar. You girls are going to have to be on your guard. Mr Darcy sent over a footman last night, he will be in the family section of the house at nights, this will hopefully prevent Mr Collins accidentally walking into the wrong room, as he apparently did on two separate occasions with Lydia and Kitty. Luckily, they were just adding ribbons to their bonnets, but it upset them greatly."

"Please do not be alone, always have one or more of your sisters with you. Lock your doors at night, or even when you are within during the day." Mr Bennet indicated that their meeting was over. He looked tired, Elizabeth suspected that her father had been patrolling the family section prior to the new footman arriving.

"Jane, Lizzy, come with us to Meryton," Lydia and Kitty dashed up to their older sisters as they entered the parlour, their eyes begging.

"Yes, of course, let us get our bonnets and pelisses. It has been a while since we went to town." Elizabeth laughed at her younger sisters, they were still restraint but there was a spark of their old spirit.

"I shall of course accompany my fair cousins, it is not proper for unmarried young ladies to flitter around the countryside without a chaperone." Mr Collins seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Johnson will accompany my daughters Mr Collins, you may however accompany them as well, they might need an additional male to carry their parcels." Mr Bennet appeared out of his study.

They set off, Jane and Elizabeth arm in arm, Lydia and Kitty had linked arms with Mary, forcing Mr Collins to trot alongside or behind them as he got more tired. He was rude and almost abusive to Mr Johnson, who all but ignored the ridiculous man, keeping his eye on the five ladies, making sure Mr Collins kept his hands to himself.

Arriving in Meryton Lydia and Kitty were delighted to see so many officers about, spying Captain Carter, a favourite of theirs, they ran off determined to have some fun.

Elizabeth and Jane followed their younger sisters, Elizabeth grabbed Mary's hand, making sure she was not left to Mr Collins mercies. He followed them loudly moaning about the abhorrent behaviour of young ladies who chased after men.

Catching up with Lydia and Kitty, Elizabeth, Jane and Mary were introduced to the new officer that had joined since they last saw Captain Carter.

Lieutenant George Wickham bowed gallantly at the introduction, his smile measure exactly to charm each of the ladies in front of him. He eyed them one by one, all whilst smiling and charming them. Miss Bennet was beautiful but too insipid for his taste, Miss Mary would just not do, she was plain and dull, but then again as he looked, he realised that she was as greater beauty as her sisters, she just hid it from the world, interesting. Miss Kitty was pretty but a pale replica of her lively sister Miss Lydia; but Miss Elizabeth, now here was a woman worthy of his attentions. Rumour had it they did not have much in the way of dowries which was a pity. But he did not have to marry her, he just had to get her to surrender her virtue, all he would have to do is convince her that he would marry her. She would not be easy, but it would be a sweet victory all the same.

"Mr Wickham! What on earth are you doing here?" Mr Wickham paled, of all the voices to hear in this small insignificant town, Colonel Fitzwilliam!

Mr Wickham looked around, there they were Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy, two men he hated above all others, standing next to them were two other men, he was not familiar with. Fitzwilliam and Darcy, so blessed, inheriting lands and monies, so reluctant to share even a fraction of what they had. Darcy even denied him Georgiana, that thirty thousand would have set him up for life. He would even have left the insipid girl, he liked them young, but she was so sickeningly innocent and childish, more so than her fifteen years suggested.

He watched as Miss Elizabeth made her way to Darcy's side, an expression of adoration on her face, he watched as Darcy smiled at her, offering her his arm she slipped her exquisite hand through his arm and stood at his side, as if she belonged. Darcy? With a woman? And not just any woman but the most beautiful woman in this town?

"Cousin Elizabeth, remove yourself from that man immediately!" Mr Collins stormed up to Elizabeth and started to pull on her free arm.

"Sir, desist immediately and release Miss Elizabeth!" Mr Darcy commanded in a voice that brooked not argument. Even Mr Collins knew authority when he saw it.

"Who might you be sir, that you take such liberties with my cousin?" Mr Collins was not going to back down without some kind of fight though.

"I am Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Miss Bennet and I are courting, her father granted me permission this morning when I called at Longbourn with Mr Bingley." Mr Darcy had drawn himself up to his full height and was looking down at the parson with a look of total distaste. Elizabeth guessed that her father had shared his thoughts and opinions of Mr Collins with Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley.

Jane had taken her sisters and moved to Mr Bingleys side, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Hurst had moved in front of the sisters, effectively barring Mr Wickham and Mr Collins passage to them.

Mr Wickham realising that he had lost ground at this encounter, bowed and withdrew, leaving a very puzzled Captain Carter. Mr Collins however was not about to relinquish his access to his cousins that easily.

"My patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh would be most displeased at the lack of decorum and propriety shown here today. "he started to pace and gesticulate. "She is most attentive to these kinds of things. She holds me in great esteem and has charged me to find a bride amongst my fair cousins and I find them without scruples throwing themselves at young men in town, this kind of behaviour must be driven from young ladies, physically by means of a birch rod or switch, there must be penitence and punishment"

"My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, might be attentive to decorum and propriety, but she does not approve of physical assault and abuse of young ladies for any reason what so ever. She will be most displeased when I write to her of your behaviour here in Meryton, and at Longbourn." Mr Darcy challenged the horrible parson, disgusted by his tirade.

Mr Collins gasped, "Mr Darcy of Pemberley, oh forgive me sir" he bowed so low Elizabeth feared he might not rise again, " I had no idea you were that Mr Darcy, your aunt speaks of you highly, and your engagement to her daughter Lady Anne de Bourgh, it is a much anticipated event at Rosings. Indeed." Mr Collins paused "You cannot therefore be courting my cousin Elizabeth, for you are betrothed to Lady Ann! My way forward is clear, I will marry my cousin, we will live across the lane at Huntsford Rectory until such time as Mr Bennet perishes and I get what is rightfully mine, Longbourn. I shall ensure that Cousin Elizabeth learns the proper way to behave as a parson's wife." The man's eyes had gone glassy and his speech faster, the spit was flying out of his mouth as he worked himself up.

Each Bennet sister gasped at his words, horrified that he would utter them out loud in public. Elizabeth more so, confused at his assertion that Mr Darcy was already engaged, that he, Mr Collins thought she would marry him.

Mr Darcy put his hand on hers as it was wrapped around his forearm "Elizabeth, I am not nor have I ever been engaged to my cousin Anne, I love her dearly but she is my cousin, we have no wish to marry, it is some deluded notion of my aunts, one we have not yet convinced her to forget." He looked deeply into her eyes, desperately begging her to trust his words.

She sighed, relieved, looking up into his eyes she smiled. "Thank you, William, you put my heart at rest."

"I think Colonel Fitzwilliam and I should take care of this deluded parson; you and Bingley make sure that the Bennet sisters get home safely. With that Wickham character and this mad man on the loose, we cannot be too careful." Mr Hurst suggested, walking over to Mr Collins.

Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy agreed, "If you ladies do not mind waiting, I will summon my carriage." Mr Bingley said, marching in the direction of the town stables.

It was a very sombre group of young people who arrived back at Longbourn. Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth went to Mr Bennets study to relay to him the events of that afternoon.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 - Not My Daughter

Mr Hurst and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived at Longbourne not long after the Bennet sisters and Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy; Mr Collins could be hear protesting loudly as he was escorted to the guest section of the house, demanding to see Mr Bennet at once.

"You will remain in your chambers until such time as Mr Bennet summons you." Colonel Fitzwilliam could be heard instructing the indignant man.

Mr Hurst and Colonel Fitzwilliam presented themselves in the parlour, Mr Hurst gave a bow and apologized for the intrusion, he introduced Mrs Bennet and her youngest daughters to Colonel Fitzwilliam; Mrs Bennet was quite taken with Mr Hurst, who had not impressed her much prior to this day, but his gentlemanly manners and the handsome colonel, along with the stories carried to her by her two youngest daughters, made her sure that they were the finest of company. She was quite sure that neither Mrs Lucas or Mrs Long could boast of having all four of the gentlemen from Netherfield to tea. She fussed and fawned, making sure they had sweet things to eat and tea to drink, ensuring that all her younger daughters were present in the parlour whilst the Colonel was there.

Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Elizabeth emerged from the study, their faces were grim. Mr Bennet announced to the room that Mr Collins would be departing the very next morning. Mr Johnson the footman, and Mr Hill would be on duty that night in the family section.

Mrs Bennet looked alarmed, "Mr Bennet, what is going on? Mr Collins has yet to choose a wife from amongst your daughters, I had planned on it being Mary, as she is the most suited to the life of a parson's wife."

"No Mrs Bennet." Mr Bennet looked at his wife, "My daughters are far too precious to be squandered on a man like that. I would rather see Mary a spinster than married to such a man."

"Excuse me!" Mr Collins was standing in the doorway. "Cousin Mary, my wife? No that will never do, she is too plain, Cousin Elizabeth will be my wife!"

The whole room looked at the deluded parson, "No Mr Collins, I give you no leave to marry any of my daughters, Not Mary or Elizabeth, none of them will marry you. You shall have to look elsewhere for a wife." Mr Bennet had raised his voice, Mr Bennet never raised his voice. Jane took Mary and Kitty's hands, Kitty was holding Lydia's hand, Mrs Bennet pressed her hand to her chest, not sure whether she should faint or exclaim hysterically, she ended up doing neither.

Mr Darcy placed his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, just to reassure her of his presence. Mr Bingley moved towards Jane, not sure what he was going to do but he wanted her to know that he was there. The colonel and Mr Hurst both stood up from their chairs, placed their tea cups on the table and stalked over to the parson.

"Understand me very clearly Mr Collins, you will be departing tomorrow morning at first light, Mr Darcy has graciously offered his carriage to take you back to Kent; he will also be dispatching a letter to his aunt, detailing your disgraceful behaviour here at Longbourn. You have outstayed your welcome" Mr Bennet said.

Turning to the rest of the room, he announced "It gives me absolute pleasure to announce that Mr Darcy has asked permission to court my daughter Elizabeth, she has agreed, and I am in agreement also."

"Lizzy, my Lizzy! I cannot believe it" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, "Fetch me my salts Mary, I am sure I shall faint from happiness."

As Mary left the room, Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed that Mr Collins had also slipped away. He dashed after the young girl, only to find her cornered on the stairs. Mr Collins advancing on her, "Miss Mary…" the slimy man panted

"Mr Collins" Colonel Fitzwilliam was upon the man within seconds, grabbing him by his collar he forced him down the stairs, pushing him back into the parlour. Kitty had noticed the colonels dash from the room and followed realising that Mr Collins was missing, she rushed to her sisters' side.

"Mary, Mary, are you well? Did he hurt you?" She was frantic as Mary was sobbing.

Eventually Mary responded, "I am just a bit upset, he frightened me, I had not expected him to follow me like that."

Kitty led her sister back into the parlour, handing her to Jane, she grabbed Lydia's hand and went upstairs to get her mothers salts. Lydia was livid, how dare that horrid man scare her sister like that!

On returning to the parlour, Lydia looked around, the colonel still had Mr Collins by the collar, she marched up to him, drew herself tall "How dare you treat my sister like that?" she demanded looking him in the eyes. His eyes started to drop to her chest. "Do not dare Mr Collins, otherwise I will be forced to do something unladylike, and very painful to your body."

Mr Collins stiffed, but he looked at the ground instead, he realised that Lydia was not making an idle threat. Mr Hurst laughed, "Well done Miss Lydia." Lydia reminded him of his wife Louisa, just a wilder version. Lydia would grow into a fine young lady given the right discipline and guidance.

"You have left me with no choice Mr Collins, you will be confined to your quarters until the morning, when you will depart for Kent at first light." Mr Bennet grim as he addressed his cousin. He wondered how this man could even be related to his family.

Mr Johnson, the footman, was placed outside Mr Collins door, with the instructions that Mr Collins was not allowed to leave his quarters. Colonel Fitzwilliam was to spend the night in the other guest quarters, to ensure that the night passed without incident.

Mr Darcy took advantage of everyone's distraction to spend a few moments alone with Elizabeth. The two of them slipped out into the darkness of the garden, night seemed to have fallen suddenly with all the drama that had ensued. He pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his chest, his head resting on top of hers, making him realise yet again how small she was, despite her larger than life personality and character. His heart swelled at the thought of her in his life, as his wife.

"William" her voice sounded out in the darkness "Thank you for being there for my family, and for me today. I would understand if you were to run a mile with all of these goings on, and my utterly despicable cousin."

"It will take more than a peculiar parson to frighten me away Elizabeth, I love you, I need you to be apart of my life." He held her closer, he felt rather than saw her lift her head, as if to look at him; in a moment his lips sought hers, the days events slipped away in that moment.

Mr Bennet waited a few seconds before clearing his throat, "Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst are ready to depart. They are concerned that Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley might become worried if they linger any longer."

"Good night Elizabeth, I will call again tomorrow as promised" he said as he stepped away from her, still clasping her hand in the dark.

"Good night William. I look forward to it." She felt a small bit sadden as he let go of her hand and walked towards the carriage with her father. She felt a pair of eyes on her, looking around she saw Mr Collins watching her from his window, she shuddered and hurried into the house and the company of her mother, sisters and the Colonel.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mary Bennet has always had a special place in my heart, the forgotten sister, daughter, woman...but not anymore! **

CHAPTER 23 - Something about Mary

The sun was barely touching the fields of Hertfordshire, as the carriage with Mr Collins departed, the coach men were given strict instructions to spare the horses but not to stop until they had reached Kent. A letter was handed into their care, detailing Mr Collins deplorable behaviour at Longbourn, which was to be handed to Lady Catherine de Bourgh after delivering Mr Collins to Huntsford.

It was not long after that a silent figure left the house and headed towards Oakham Mount. Mary was still very shaken by her encounter with Mr Collins the previous day. She had not expected him to follow her and had it not been for Colonel Fitzwilliam and Kitty, she shuddered to think of what could have happened. And to think that she would have initially welcomed his advances, she shuddered at the thought.

With her head down, lost in her thoughts she arrived at the top of Oakham Mount, taking a deep breath she looked at the vista before her; startling as she realised she was not alone. Standing watching her was a man who looked almost identical to Colonel Fitzwilliam, except a bit thinner, more regal looking and not in uniform.

"I beg your pardon, I did not realise there was anyone else about" she stammered, taking a step back, she lost her balance and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry, I did not mean to startle you, you were so lost in your thoughts and beautiful, I was too scared to speak." The man stepped forward and offered his hand to assist her up.

In her amazement at his words, she just sat staring up at him, he thought she was beautiful? He must suffer from eye sight issues she decided.

"Allow me to assist you" he said, still offering his hand.

"Thank you" she replied, try to rise with as much grace as she could, wishing she was more like Jane.

"As we are alone, allow me to introduce myself" the young man said "I am Vincent Fitzwilliam"

"You are Colonel Fitzwilliam's brother?" Mary asked, realising why the man bore such a strong resemblance to her saviour from last night."

"You know my brother?" his surprise was evident.

"Yes, Mr Darcy, his cousin…your cousin, is courting my sister, Elizabeth." Mary replied. "The Colonel is a firm favourite with my younger sisters, although he seems to only have eyes for Miss Bingley"

"Miss Bingley? Caroline Bingley?" he blurted out

"Oh, I should not have said anything, that was impolite." Mary gasped.

"No, no. I wish to hear all. Would you mind telling me? I arrived very early this morning and the whole house was still asleep, I left Georgiana, that is Miss Darcy at Netherfield, the staff let me know that the Colonel was not at the house at present but would return shortly. I took the opportunity to enjoy the beauty of the morning, and here you are."

Mary was disconcerted, he looked at her with such softness in his face, she had seen men look at Jane like that, and on occasion Elizabeth; men did not look at her like that.

"My family sent me, they were concerned to hear that he was courting a country girl and want to make sure that he is not being taken in by a fortune hunter." He tried to explain to her, seeing an expression of anger on her face "Not that I think she is, not after meeting you, a girl with a sister like you she could not possibly be a fortune hunter." He breathed deeply "I am making a real hash of this."

He turned and ran his fingers through his hair, a very similar action to what Mary had seen Mr Darcy do countless times, especially in the beginning when he did not know how to speak to Elizabeth.

Her eyes widened as she realised that it was because of her. She grew flustered, but at the same time she felt happy.

"So you are Mr Darcy's cousin, and you brought Miss Darcy here, to Netherfield?" she asked, hoping that moving onto more neutral topics he would be more at ease. She was overjoyed when he turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, unlike my parents Georgiana is delighted that her brother has finally found someone, she can barely wait to meet Miss Elizabeth." He grew quite animated, feeling not so tongue tied.

"I am sure my sister will be happy to meet Mr Darcy's sister; as will I and my other sisters." Mary responded.

"Other sisters?" he asked, his eyes growing big.

"Yes, there are five of us in total." Mary smile at his amazement.

"Georgiana is going to be delighted, she is so much younger than Darcy, my brother and myself; I think she had grown lonely as we have all grown up and gone our own ways. Four additional sisters will surely make up for that." He smiled at the thought.

"I have introduced myself, but Miss Bennet, you have not introduced yourself!" he said with a smug little smile on his face.

"Miss Mary Bennet at your service sir." Mary responded with a cheeky curtsey, surprising herself at her impertinence, but liking it.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Mary." He bowed over her hand, almost touching her fingers to his lips, his eyes watching her as he did so. "Allow me to walk you back to your house before I return to Netherfield for some breakfast."

"Thank you" with that Mary slipped her hand through his offered arm, feeling as if she was seeing the world for the first time that day and it was.. wonderful.

As they made their way to Longbourn, Mary attempted to bring Mr Fitzwilliam up to date with the happenings in Hertfordshire; especially with regards to Miss Bingley and his brother. Her attempts at explaining the vast changes in Miss Bingley were met with skepticism.

"Greetings Vincent!" Colonel Fitzwilliam's voice was heard as they approached the house at Longbourn, "I see you have made the acquaintance of Miss Mary."

"Greeting brother, yes, Miss Mary was explaining to me that Miss Bingley might be joining the Fitzwilliam family?"

"I did not, sir, you cast me in the role of a vicious gossip, poorly done" gasped Mary in horror.

"Do not pay any heed to my brother." Colonel Fitzwilliam said watching the alarm grow on his brothers face as the man realised he had offended Miss Mary. The Colonel smiled, he had only seen his brother look at a woman like that once before, he had been particularly smitten on that occasion too. "My brother delights in poking fun at me, in retaliation for years of being the butt of my own jokes."

Mary smiled, realising the word play between the brothers was very much like her and her sisters.

"Mary? Are you well?" she turned, Elizabeth was walking towards them, glancing between Mr Fitzwilliam and his brother.

"Yes, Lizzy, I am well. "she replied.

"Miss Elizabeth, allow me to introduce my brother, Viscount Fitzwilliam; brother Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Viscount" Mary gasped, her eyes as big as saucers as she realised exactly who she had spent her morning with.

"I did not mean any subterfuge, Miss Mary, truly." The young man said earnestly, almost reaching for Mary. "It was so nice to talking to a lady who was not calculating my worth or how to compromise me into to become the wife of a future earl."

"I should have worked it out for myself, I know who the Colonel is." Mary replied slightly waspishly; she turned sharply and walked into the house.

"What have I done?" the viscount moaned.

Elizabeth and the Colonel looked at him, he turned red under their gazes.

"She is the most delightful creature I have ever met" he said defensively, "I would like to get to know her better!"

"She is not angry with you, she is irritated with herself for not having worked it out without being told." Elizabeth said softly, taking pity on this man, she was glad he had the good sense to see Mary for who she really was. "She will have forgiven herself in an hour or two and be back to her normal self."

Turning to his brother the Viscount said "Miss Bingley? Brother have you lost your mind?"

"Accompany me to Netherfield for breakfast and you will see something so amazing, even you will be at a loss for word." His brother replied with a knowing smile.

"Miss Elizabeth, it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my cousin Miss Darcy is most anxious to make your acquaintance, I am sure she and her brother will call on you later in the morning."

"Thank you, it was equally a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Elizabeth replied.

Farewell were made and the two brothers made their way to Netherfield.

Elizabeth made her way up to Mary's room, she was sitting on her bed touching her flushed cheeks.

"Mary are you well?" she asked gently, not wanting to startle her sister.

"I do not know what to think Lizzy." She whispered. "That a man can affect me in such a way, it is not proper."

"He is a nice man Mary, he meant no offense to you." She offered.

"I know that, I am clever, I should realised he was a viscount; but that is not it." She looked at her sister beseechingly. "I enjoyed his company Lizzy, we talked about things, he made me laugh, he made me feel pretty; I know I am not pretty like you or Jane; but he seems to think I am." She said looking at her hands, her cheeks flushed.

"Mary Bennet, you are pretty, not like me or Jane, you have your own prettiness and I am glad that the viscount saw it, you hide your beauty and it saddens me that you get overlooked." Elizabeth protested, she realised that Mary could not see herself the way her sisters or her good friends did. Her mother had not helped by always pushing Jane and Lydia's beauty forward and telling her other daughters that they did not measure up, but Mary was pretty, in a gentler, softer way than her sisters, even Jane. That the viscount could see that spoke volumes to his character, having spent time with the Colonel she knew he came from a decent home, and that titles did not mean anything to him, and apparently his brother was the same despite having a title.

Mary looked at her, a small smile on her face, "Thank you Lizzy." She got up and washed her face with the water on the dresser. "I am going to play for a while." With that she went down stairs and started to play the pianoforte. Elizabeth immediately heard the difference, the encounter with the viscount had affected Mary more than she said, her playing was infused with life.

Later that morning as Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs Mr Darcy and his sister were announced, along with Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Viscount Fitzwilliam; Elizabeth felt sorry for Mrs Hill, she was quite out of breath after that announcement.

Mrs Bennet was besides herself, not only were Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley calling on her eldest daughters, but they had brought a viscount with them; where was Lydia, she was the liveliest and the prettiest of her younger daughters, she was sure to catch the viscounts eye.

"Lydia, Lydia where are you?" she called up the stairs.

"Mama, Lydia has gone with Kitty to call on Maria Lucas, they promised to help her with her bonnet for church on Sunday." Jane quietly told her mother.

"Oh my poor nerves, that child has no compassion for how I suffer." Mrs Bennet fanned herself, breathed and entered the parlour.

"Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley we are honoured that you have called on us, Miss Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam too, we are delighted to have you here. And you have brought another guest."

Greeting were exchanged and the Colonel introduced his brother to the rest of the room. After which the viscount made to sit next to Mary who had stopped playing when the visitors were announced.

"It is good to see you again Miss Mary" he said as he sat besides her. "Was that you playing as we arrived?"

"It is good to see you as well sir, I was playing, it was purely for my own enjoyment." Mary replied.

"I enjoyed it as well, you play well." He stared into her eyes, captivated by the brown depths.

Mary blushed and accepted his compliment.

"I must apologise for not believing you earlier with regards to Miss Bingley." He offered, "I am astounded at the change in her, it is a pleasure to be in her company."

"I know, I did not believe my sister, Elizabeth when she first told me, but on seeing it myself I was in wonder. She has since become a friend to all of us."

"I hope she does not revert back to her previous self when they return to town and start the season, my brothers' heart will be completely broken if that should happen." He said looking at his brother who was deep in conversation with Miss Bingley.

Mrs Bennet was astounded when the handsome viscount headed directly for Mary, she could not mistake the look of affection the young man had when he looked at her middle daughter. She then took notice of her middle daughter as if for the first time, Mary had done something new with her hair, it drew attention to her eyes which were very pretty, her skin was pale unlike Elizabeth's but it suited her, making her lips look redder, and she did not have freckles either, which added to her beauty. Mrs Bennet realised that somehow, she had over looked the fact that Mary was a beauty in her own right; and she did not even have to throw her into the way of eligible young men, they were apparently flocking to her of their own accord.

Elizabeth and Jane noticed their mother's unusual quietness, and were grateful, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley had been very accommodating of their mothers' hysterics from time to time, but it would be quite another thing if she behaved the same in front of the viscount. Although Elizabeth was quite sure he would not even notice he was so focused on Mary.

She noticed her father in the doorway, he was also looking at Mary and the viscount.

"Papa, let us introduce you to Colonel Fitzwilliams brother, Viscount Fitzwilliam."

"Viscount, our father Mr Bennet."

"Greeting sir, it is an honour to make your acquaintance." This was Marys father; the viscount was immediately nervous.

"Greeting young man, welcome to Longbourn, your cousin and brother have been invaluable to my family, you are most welcome also." Mr Bennet replied, he took an instant liking to this man. He might be titled but he was humble and from the look of things set to start courting Mary.

Mr Bennet had long since suspected that there was hidden depths to Mary, but she did not open up quickly, nor did she have the quick and lively wit of Lizzy. He felt protective over her despite not having a particularly close relationship with her. This young man seemed to break through that reserve, something only her sisters managed to do, until now.

Longbourn was a happy place that day, the gentlemen and Miss Bingley stayed longer than propriety demanded, Mrs Bennet pronounced that in the country these things could be over looked and invited everyone to stay for supper; an invitation was sent to Netherfield for the Hursts, who joined the party for supper.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 - And they all lived...

The six months flew passed, Mr Darcy spent as much time as he could in Hertfordshire, leaving for only ten days to sort out the settlement papers with his solicitor, retrieve his mothers wedding ring and his sister Georgina, with Wickham gone, there was no reason she could not join them at Netherfield as they prepared for the wedding.

Jane and Elizabeth had agreed to have a double wedding much to their mothers' dismay, she had wanted to have two grand weddings to brag about her two eldest daughters marrying so well. The sisters were resolved, they would marry together and no amount of cajoling, begging or censure could change their minds.

Their aunt and uncle Gardiner insisted on gifting the sisters their wedding dresses, sending the finest wedding materials from town, along with fashion sheets so that the girls could chose their designs. Their mothers' exasperation grew daily as Elizabeth and Jane chose elegant but simple dresses, rather than large lacey creations adorned with multiple ribbons; she hoped that when her other daughters married, she would be allowed to impose her wedding dress desires on them.

The day arrived, sunny and warm, with a slight breeze making it a perfect wedding day. Mr Bingleys carriage took Mrs Bennet and the three youngest Bennet daughters to the church, where Mrs Bennet spent the rest of the time before the wedding fretting over the flowers.

Elizabeth, Jane and Mr Bennet followed a little later in Mr Darcy's carriage, Mr Bennet was quieter than usual, mentioning only that it was hard to part with his two most sensible daughter at the same time, and that not a sensible word would be heard at Longbourn for the rest of his days. Jane was quick to remind her father that Mr Darcy had invested greatly in the Netherfield library, and there were many tomes he had not yet read. Likewise, Elizabeth promised to write with a full description of the Pemberley Library, leaving it up to her father to decide if it was worth the journey to Derbyshire to verify her findings.

It was a proud father who walked his two daughters down the aisle towards their respective grooms, who stood beaming with happiness as they waited for their beautiful brides. Caroline Bingley and Georgiana both shed happy tears for their friends and family; Georgiana was delighted and very surprised to see the changes in Caroline when she first arrived at Netherfield, it took one evening of Caroline reading to the Bennets, Darcy's, Hurst's, the Colonel and Mr Bingley for Georgiana to resolve to renew her friendship with this rather pleasing version of Caroline Bingley. Her cousins tendre for the charming Miss Bingley was not missed by the young lady, she had yet to see Fitzwilliam this in love with a woman before, it warmed her heart to see his affections being returned. Caroline's demur behaviour finally convinced Georgiana that the change was real, she recalled all to well how Caroline fawned and flattered her brother, this was nothing like that.

Neither of the couples could remember much about the day, Mr Darcy recalled his overwhelming relief when they were pronounced man and wife, Elizabeth was finally his, no more chaperone, Elizabeth's sisters had taken their roles very seriously, even the capricious Lydia, and no liberties had been allowed. The colonel would accompany Georgiana and Miss Bingley back to town, where Miss Bingley was invited to stay at Darcy house until Georgiana's brother and his new wife returned from honeymoon; when all the Darcy's would go to Pemberley.

Shortly after the wedding the viscount asked and received permission to court Mary, they got engaged after six months and their wedding followed three months after that. His mother was delighted in her daughter in law, despite her lack of connections. After several visits to the modiste Mary was dressed in styles she could never have imagined, Her first ball in town as the viscounts betrothed was her first event in town, with the support of the Earl of Matlock and his wife, ten of her closest friends within the ton, Mary was the darling of London, her style was emulated by all who wished to ensnare a titled gentleman.

The Bingleys and Hurst's had been invited to spend Christmas with the Darcy's at Pemberley, along with the Bennets and the Fitzwilliams.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was not happy that Mr Darcy had not married her daughter Anne, nor was she happy that she had to commit her parson to Bedlam, he returned from Hertfordshire totally witless, after a few incidents with some of her maids, she had no choice but that course of action.

She had tried several times to convince her nephew to see the errors of marrying that country no-body but Mr Darcy had the full support of his uncle and aunt Matlock, their two sons and their daughter; Georgiana was as in love with Miss Elizabeth as her brother and would not listen to a single thing her aunt had to say; even her own daughter Anne, had stuck up a friendship with the girl, announcing her to be the perfect wife for William, and that she had never intended to marry her cousin anyway. Secretly Lady Catherine was proud that her daughter had finally learnt to stand up to her, but she would never admit that to anyone.

Outside of Colonel Fitzwilliam no-one really knew what happened to Wickham in the end, all the colonel would say is that it had been taken care of.

Jane and Mr Bingley returned from their honeymoon to take up residence at Netherfield, after a year they gave up the place to purchase a handsome property in Derbyshire where Mrs Bennet could not arrive uninvited to instruct them on how to manage their married life. Jane was much happier and it was a scant nine months later that Charles Bingley junior was born, two months ahead of his cousins, Bennet George and Anne Jane Darcy; the birth of the twins brought Elizabeth and William much joy, Bennet was the splitting image of his father with his mothers personality, Annie was the splitting image of her mother but with her fathers personality.

It would be three year before the twins received a much longed for sibling, Richard Thomas Darcy had his mothers fine eyes and his fathers unruly curls, but his personality was very much in line with Uncle Richard, bringing laughter and liveliness to the Darcy family.


End file.
